I Moved The Stars For No One: The Original
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: The original version of the story you all know and love pertaining to a certain Goblin King and a Miss Sarah William's daughter. Please read Author's Note inside.
1. Prologue To Two

Okay. So... Bear with me for a few things:

**Length of chapters:** I know, it's long. But in all honesty, I really didn't want to redocument and post twenty six chapters when I can cram two two four per "chapter" and have only six or seven documents to deal with. It makes the loading process a whole hella lot faster.

**The sheer awfulness: **I wrote this original copy when I was in 7th-8th grade, when I was first introduced to Labyrinth. And, as such, the names are different. There's certain concepts that the first re-write has that this original doesn't (like a lot of the business with Aerynn's "father". In this original, her father, like, doesn't exist). However, I totally encourage you to comment on just how awful it really is. XD

Cause, take into consideration. I'm gonna be a junior in highschool soon. I wrote this back when I was a wee-little seventh grader. Count that, ladies and gents. Seventh, eighth, nineth, tenth, almost eleventh. Almost five years ago. GOOD GOD! *barf*

So. Yeah. Enjoy the original _I Moved The Stars For No One_...

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

A dense heat washed over the cracked and decaying brown stones that stacked up high to make the walls of the Labyrinth. Every green plant and pond had dried up, leaving a desert effect for every corner rounded. Goblins had become feistier and nastier at the lack of attention that their King paid these years. They had come to be accustomed to the fact that the only way to keep the Goblin King from locking himself in his chambers and staring at the God-forsaken crystal was to try burning the castle itself down— in which then the blond King would flick his wrist with no enthusiasm, returning his home to its proper state.

The goblins were growing tired of their King's behavior of late.

Jareth rarely roamed his castle, had stopped kicking around his citizens singing songs of babes and magic; he had given up sending the Cleaners to chase down those who had committed crimes, and he had even drained the Bog of Eternal Stench! While most favored the Bog being drained, every thing else had taken a form of lifelessness. As if the faeries no longer had reason to be sinister creatures, and the Junk collectors had no reason to meander about… collecting junk…

Instead… the Goblin King did what he did every single morning and night in the Underground…

He sat in his chambers, immersed with the full grown woman whose image was trapped within the confines of his crystal ball. Even after twenty years in her world (which seemed like all of eternity in the Underground), she still retained the beauty and light that he loved about her. Her hair was still the sleek chocolate brown, her eyes the brilliant shade of green that he remembered so vividly from when she had roamed his Labyrinth like she owned it. His lips parted, releasing a soft sigh.

He watched with adoring eyes as Sarah flitted around her kitchen, holding a pot of water, before placing it on the stove, turning the heat to high. The linoleum was a soft shade of cream, the cabinets painted a bright yellow with blue trimming. The counters were a pearl color of marble with oak. Like a dancer, she strode to the refrigerator, pulling out a pound of ground beef and pasta sauce. She seemed to be talking with someone, but the focus didn't turn to the other person. He watched her eyes sparkle with laughter as the sound of her voice rung out from the tiny crystal.

"Sarah…" He whispered to himself, wishing that she could hear him. But her eyes never wavered; there was never a touch of nervousness… even during the nights where he shouted her name with tears pouring from his eyes. He turned the crystal little more than an inch, staring at the face of his long lover's companion, catching his breath in the back of his throat. The same hair, same face, more youth… but the eyes… instead of that perfect green… the right eye was blue… the left… was brown.

His left index finger trailed by the corner of his left eye, running over the slight wrinkle that had formed over the years. The eyes were much like his own… He wondered how Sarah felt about that. How much it might have reminded her of him… every single day. To stare into those brilliant eyes, only to see a familiarity of him within her little friend… He chuckled to himself, listening closely as Sarah began to speak again.

"Aerynn, could you help me with this. I need you to chop the onions, put them in this bowl—" So… the young girl's name was Aerynn. He smiled. It was a beautiful name. Fit for a beautiful girl. Such a beautiful girl…

"Sure Mom." His heart leapt to his mouth, forcing him to choke a breath. What had she said? _**Mom**_?He sighed again, leaning against the back of his chair. So… Sarah had a daughter. And a marvelous one at that! The tingle in his fingertips began to fade, and the image in the crystal faded away, melting to the wall in front of him. The crystal vanished from his fingertips, and he dropped his hand to his lap. He had seen enough for today…

He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. How gorgeous she was, that Aerynn. Sarah's little girl looked so much like the babe that he loved. The images in his mind continuously fluttered between Sarah and Aerynn, and he began to pick the similarities and differences between the two women. So much that was perfect… and yet… the differences made them each unique. Sarah was one who hadn't changed much, despite more wisdom and wrinkles. He sighed quietly.

He remembered, years ago, how Sarah had run through his Labyrinth, trapped in the illusion that he held within that one bite of peach, the times he offered her dreams to her. Even so young… so curious… she denied him. She refused to have everything that he would have given her. His smile dropped into a low frown, trying not to think of the last bit of the memory, but it was inevitable. She had to go and say those words… those six words…

_You have no power over me…_

"Shut up…" He whispered hoarsely to himself. Those damned words had haunted him since his final meeting with Sarah, where she so casually refused him and her dreams… However… she had made well coming off of the death of her father and stepmother, having to care for Toby off the child support she received monthly from her mother and her new stepfather, Jeremy (who had been the actress' co-star in several productions, Jareth later learned). She had survived a miscarriage, Toby's diagnosis of lung cancer (the once small child had turned rebel and began smoking at the age of seventeen), and then when her husband at the time had walked out for a younger (and in Jareth's mind sluttier) woman.

"And after all of that… you still find the ability to smile…" He whispered to himself, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his chambers. The large, four-poster bed sat, made up and ready for use… _'But when was the last time that I actually slept in my own bed?' _The Goblin King thought to himself, feeling a sense of weariness within him. He glanced at the clock on the far wall, the time reading just past 12. He sighed once more, tearing his eyes from the face with the daggers and numbers.

Why hadn't he destroyed that damn thing yet?

Inhaling deeply, Jareth swung his legs off the arm of his chair, standing up before stretching. Several joints in his knees, shoulders, and neck cracked, releasing a sense of peace bubbling through his body. A satisfied exhale rolled off his tongue, and he slid his boots off of his feet. Unbuttoning the black leather vest, he dropped the piece of clothing to the floor, plucking each of the fingers of his gloves off, tugging the leather away from his skin. The moon was inching along the night sky of the Underground.

Padding over towards the bed, Jareth pulled the blankets away, before pulling his shirt out of the waist band of his pants, tugging it up and over his head. Tossing it to a corner, he slid under the blanket, the mattress' fibers molding to his body. The sheets were chilled, sending goose bumps along the King's heated flesh. His hand ran along the left side of the bed, before his gaze crossed over to the emptiness beside him. There had been a time where he dreamed that Sarah _had _taken his offer, where she _had _stayed with him for all of eternity…

How he wished such dreams were offered to him…

**Chapter One: Fantasy Box**

"Aerynn, could you go upstairs into the attic, and find me a box that says 'Kitchen Supplies' on it? I seem to be missing a set of my measuring cups, and I really need them." My mother's voice was barely audible over my headphones, but I nodded anyway, standing up from my chair at the kitchen table, and padding passed my mother towards the laundry room. Baskets were filled with dirty and clean clothes, from whites to colors, denims to silks, towels and jackets. I passed the ironing table that was stacked with folded shirts and pants, before stopping by a white wooden door. Turning the knob slowly, I glanced up the stairs at the attic, the musty smell of boxes and antiques that I gradually learned to love. Inhaling deeply, I climbed the wooden steps slowly, my headphones still blaring _Dancing In The Street_by an artist whose name I had forgotten at the time.

I flicked the switch beside the closed window, the small 100 watt light bulb crackling to life, illuminating a large portion of the over-heated attic. Glancing at several of the boxes, I found a large, Clorox box with the words 'Kitchen Supp' written on it. Pushing aside other boxes and bags with the side of my foot, I lifted the heaving box in my arms, regaining my failing balance before I flopped onto my ass. Shifting my weight, I turned to leave the cramped room—

But I stopped. Tossing my head, my hair swung over my shoulder, and I saw a dusty, crumpled box in the corner. Setting down the kitchen supplies box, I padded over to the corner of the attic, looking down upon the sealed box. Wiping away most of the dust, I stared down upon a single word written in faded black Sharpie. **Fantasy.** Fantasy? Since when did Sarah own anything aside from Disney movies and the occasional fairy tale story book that was fantasy related?

Making a mental note to return to the box later, and slid back to the stairs carefully carrying the supplies down, nearly tripping over my feet three times. Though people said that I was like my mother in more ways than a thousand, there was one thing I didn't have; her grace. I was a natural klutz, and when I did fall, disasters tended to happen in my wake. Finally, I stumbled out of the attic doorway, passing the laundry baskets and washing machine, into the dining room, where I sat the box on the table.

"Okay, here you are, Mom." I said quietly, sliding my MP3 player out of my pocket, and shutting the device off. The battery was nearly dead, plus I didn't feel up to listening to The Rolling Stones for the three thousandth time that day. Sarah smiled at me, wiping her hands on her apron.

"What took you so long, honey? Did you find Atlantis or something?" I laughed aloud, scratching the back of my head.

"Nah, but I believe I became well acquainted with the floor boards." The lie rolled off of my tongue with ease, but it left a bad taste in my mouth. I hated lying to my mother, and when I did, it made me feel sick to my stomach… literally. But then again, I wasn't sure if she should have known that I saw something that she might have thought better to be hidden.

"Ah, I see. Well, I need to let the sauce simmer. The meat has been broken up and added. I need to run to the store to by angel hair pasta noodles. You Uncle Toby is coming to visit tonight."

"So _that's _why you're making more than enough for the entire state of Texas." She laughed heartedly, untying the apron from behind her back.

"Well, you know your uncle and his eating habits." I nodded. True. I did know how much Toby ate… I would not have been surprised if he made the entire world really go hungry before being satisfied after a meal. I chuckled lightly to myself, walking out into the living room, and staring at the guitar that my grandfather Jeremy had bought when I was eleven.

"You won't burn down the house or break your neck, will you?" My mother questioned teasingly as she grabbed her sweater. I gave her a friendly glare, before shaking my head.

"No. I'll be reading or playing a game or something. Hell, I might even call Clare, see how she's doing." Sarah nodded, grabbing her keys, and walking out of the door. I watched her out the window as she strode down the path, to her 1994 Dodge. After I deemed it safe (which meant that she had left the neighborhood entirely), I rushed back to the attic door, pulling the wooden slab open. Hurrying up the steps, I shoved box after box out of my way, dragging the hunk of cardboard towards the stairs.

"You know… you're really heavy for a box containing fantasy items…" I muttered under my breath, nearly falling backwards on the stairs as I slid the box down each of the steps slowly, wondering if the weight was caused by something valuable.

Reaching the bottom, I lifted the box into my arms, my muscles screaming from the weight. Hobbling out into the living room, I practically dropped the box onto the couch, before scanning the coffee table for a pair of scissors or a house key. Seeing an old car key, I picked up the small piece of metal, jabbing it into the tape and cardboard. Tugging it across the top, I pulled the lips of the box away, the musty smell of dolls, clothes, and books filling my nose.

"What on earth?" I wondered aloud, pulling out Victorian styled dresses, shirts, vests, masks, all with vibrant reds, golds, blues and greens. There were books like The Wizard of Oz and Snow White. Carefully, I pulled out a puzzle that reminded me of the maze with the marbles. Eventually, I reached the bottom of the pile, pulling out a doll that looked like a pink Muppet, a squirrel and dog combination, and two books. One was small, red leather binding with a one-word title in gold across the top. The other was a small black diary, the pages yellowed with age.

Pulling out the books, I gently stuffed everything else back inside, setting the box on the floor, and sliding it to my room, using my legs to move it. I kept the books in my hands as I pushed it across my bedroom floor, over to my futon. Flopping onto my bed, I stared at the two, the title glowing in the faint lighting of the setting sun.

"The Labyrinth…?" I whispered in curiosity, flicking through the pages. I set the red book aside, lifting the diary into my hands. Dust was lightly sprinkled along the first page. Wiping it away, I stared at the neat black handwriting. _Property of Sarah Williams; 1986. _

"Holy shit…" I muttered, opening to the first entry. I scanned my mother's handwriting, the elegant script slightly jagged from her youth. Even though I knew it was wrong to snoop through other people's belongings, my mother always held a mysterious air about her, like there was a bit of a secret life that she had lived…

"_**May 17**__**th**_

_**Daddy is out with that wretched woman again. I can't understand what he sees in her. She's nothing like my mother, and she never will be! Ugh. I'm stuck watching Toby again. You know something, he can be the most adorable thing to play with and watch over at times, and I will admit I can be a bit protective of him. But more often than not, I wish that he just didn't exist. He gets all of Daddy's attention these days! Every last ounce of it!**_

_**And what do I get?**_

_**Absolutely nothing!"**_

I giggled quietly, turning the page to the next entry.

"_**June 2**__**nd**_

_**Sorry I haven't written in a long while. Mary has been having boy troubles with Matt again. I care for Mary and everything, but she can be such a kiss up to that guy! She was saying how he hasn't been there for her, how he's always out with his friends instead of her— and then the next thing, he calls in a fit because Jay didn't want to hang at the skate park, and then she starts comforting him saying that at least **_**she **_**loves him and would gladly spend time with him!**_

_**After that I told her I had stuff that needed to be done before father got home, so I had to practically shove her out the front door. **_

_**Damnit! Toby is crying again. I'll be right back…"**_

I skipped over the next few months, for they detailed only in more boy troubles and fights with her parents. I stopped in August, noticing slight shaking in the handwriting and wet blotches all over the pages. Curiosity grabbed hold of my attention, and I began to read again.

"_**August 12**__**th**_

_**I home… But I can't believe this. I want to say that it was all a dream and that none of it was real. But how can I say that? How can I when I have Hoggle, a dwarf, sleeping in my windowsill, Ludo, a giant cuddly creature that I think is some form of a bear, playing Scrabble with Sir Didymus, a cross of a squirrel and a dog, and fieries all over my room! **_

_**Diary, there are so many things that have happened technically in the last four hours… but it feels like it's been days or weeks or even months! So much that has made me from a sniveling bratty girl into… well… into a more mature individual…**_

_**So… I was rehearsing a scene in the park from my favorite play, The Labyrinth, right? Well, Merlin and I are running home because it was seven o' clock and Daddy wanted us home before then. Well, I get into this fight with my stepmother, and I run up to my room. After that, I noticed that Lancelot was missing from my shelf. **_

_**When I go to look for him, he was in the nursery, where Toby, as usual, was crying his eyes out. I began to scream how I want to be saved from this awful place. Well… eventually, all of my anger and frustration puts me in a stupid state of mind. I tucked Toby into bed, and began to leave, but little ol' me, I **_**had **_**to have parting words…**_

'_**I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.' I said, shutting out the light. I had just turned away when Toby stopped crying. I hurried back to his crib, to see if he was alright, and that maybe all the screaming and crying had worn him out and he just passed out… But…**_

_**He wasn't there…" **_

"Aerynn! I'm back honey!" I heard my mother's voice. _'Shit!' _I thought, sliding the box under my bed, and hiding both of the books, before marking my place in the diary, under my pillow. My mother, holding a grocery bag in her hand, stood in my doorway, a bright smile on her face. "What are you doing cooped up in here, sweetheart?" She asked. I sighed quietly in relief. She hadn't seen me frantically working on hiding my latest discoveries.

"Oh…just… boredom." I replied coolly. Sarah smiled, before leaving the doorway. I sighed dramatically, leaning back against the wall. She hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. That was a relief. The last thing I needed was my mother being suspicious after only being gone for what— fifteen minutes?

But what had she meant in her diary— Toby not being in his crib? How could a baby have disappeared so quickly in such a matter of short time? Pondering these thoughts, I stood from my bed, shutting out the light, and walking out to the dining room again. Sarah had gone back to preparing dinner, the house phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear as she chattered to whom I suspected to be Toby. I thought about asking if he knew what had happened, but doubted that he would even remember it.

I sighed, turning my head to stare out the window. The sun was low on the horizon, pink and purple clouds pluffing along the skyline. I rested my chin in my hand as I sat down at the table, mindlessly sketching pictures and writing song lyrics and bits of poems onto the lined pages of my journal. Sarah's voice was like background music as she hustled around the kitchen, laughing and talking loudly with my uncle.

"Aerynn… Aerynn!" My head snapped up, and I stared at my mother, who was still holding the phone to her ear. She smiled sweetly, most likely mentally laughing at my obliviousness again. I rolled my eyes slightly, but I couldn't help smiling with her. "Toby wants to know what flavor of ice cream you want."

"Why?" I asked her, setting my pencil down and shutting my journal.

"He's buying us desert for after dinner tonight." I chuckled. That was so like my uncle, always offering to take us places, and even when we said there was no need, he'd wave it off like nonsense and take us anyway. The strange thing was… Toby was about fifteen years younger than my mother, and he acted more like an older brother to me than an uncle. _'Then again, Aerynn, you've gotta think about this. Toby is only ten years older than you.' _I thought to myself.

"Mint Chocolate Chip, pleasies!" I said loudly, and I heard Toby laughing on the other end of the line. I smiled lightly, standing up from the table. I crossed over to the living room again, scanning the CDs that lined the wooden shelves. Eventually, I plucked one from the 'D' section, and showed it to my mother. She grinned, and nodded once, before continuing her talk with Toby.

Opening the DVD player, I set the CD inside the drive, pushing the ENTER button. The drive slid into the machine slowly, and the front flashed the number of tracks and total time. Pressing PLAY, I skipped over the first few tracks, before turning up the volume just as Sarah had hung up the conversation with Toby. The song began to play, and I swayed my hips side to side to the beat of _Let's Dance_by David Bowie. Sarah, wearing the stained apron again, joined me in a obviously untalented tango dance. Laughing, I spun her in circles, singing at the top of my lungs.

"_Put on your red shoes and dance the blues…_" I grinned ear to ear, twirling away from my mother as she sang the background vocals.

"_Let's dance to the song they're playing on the radio…_"

"_Let's sway—_"

"—_While the color lights up your face. Let's sway, sway through the crowd to an empty space. If you say run, I'll run with you. If you say hide, we'll hide. Because my love for you would break my heart in two if you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flower._" I spun my mother in circles as she dramatically fell into my arms, being a damsel in distress almost. I laughed again.

"_Let's dance for fear…_" She sang aloud, her voice like the ringing of bells.

"_Your grace should fall; let's dance for fear tonight is all. __Let's sway you could look into my eyes; let's sway under the moonlight, this serious moonlight. __If you say run, I'll run with you. If you say hide, we'll hide. Because my love for you would break my heart in two if you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flower._" I heard the phone ring, and Sarah ushered with her index finger to turn the volume down. I sighed sadly, lowering the volume so that David's voice was a soft hum compared to what it had been a moment before. She rushed to the table, lifting the phone to her face, pressing a button.

"Hello?" She said, before rolling her eyes. "Toby, dinner is about five minutes from being done. I don't think Aerynn is going to care if you by Safeway brand or Dryers brand."

"Dryers preferably, please and thank you!" I shouted so my uncle could hear. Sarah rolled her eyes again, smiling. She said a few more yes' and no's, before hanging up again. She sighed quietly, padding over to the stove, stirring the pasta sauce and noodles a few times.

"Well, your uncle will be here shortly, he was caught up between the store brand and Dryers brand of Mint Chocolate. Plus he wanted to know if I wanted Slow Churned Chocolate, Light Chocolate, or just regular." I chuckled under my breath, walking over to the cabinet by the sink, pulling out plates for dinner. She pulled out three forks, a butter knife, a cutting board, and a bread knife. I watched as she carefully slid the pan that held the loaf of bread out of the oven, setting it on the unused side of the stove.

"Here, Mom, you go sit down, you've been on your feet all day. I'll take care of the bread." I said, setting the plates on the table, before taking the oven mitts off of her hands. She sighed with a smile, before walking back into the living room.

Gently, I slid the bread onto the cutting board, my left hand wearing a mitt to hold the bread in place while my right held the knife, slicing the loaf into several thick slices, one by one. Soon, there were nine slices of crispy, warm bread, even and laid across the board. Lifting the board, I strode over to the dining room table, positioning it in the center, the three plates positioned in a triangle around it. I glanced at the empty space on the table, remembering when my father had sat in that seat.

Shaking my head slightly, I walked over, grabbing the butter out of the fridge, and sat it beside the bread. I heard the front door open, and a loud welcome from my mother. I smiled brightly, taking the silverware to the table. I looked up to see my Uncle Toby, holding a grocery bag as he embraced my mother. He let go of her, muttering something in her ear, before turning to face me. His grin grew wider on his face (if that was remotely possible).

"There's my little niece! How've you been, kiddo?" He said, setting the ice cream on the edge of the table, before hugging me as well. I hugged him back, before pulling away.

"I've been doing well. Seems like you're not doing too bad yourself." I said in response, taking the bag of ice cream to the freezer. I pulled the door open swiftly, setting the entire bag on the top shelf, before shutting it again. I looked between my mother and my uncle, picturing a fifteen year old and a baby. I had seen my mother in her youth and when Toby was a small thing. It was hard to imagine that something could have happened to either of them…

But then again, I didn't know the whole story either.

"Anyways, dinner just got done, so, I'll serve up the noodles, you two make yourself comfortable!" Sarah chirped brightly, walking into the kitchen. Toby and I sat down in our seats, grabbing slices of bread and buttering them as Sarah scooped out noodles and dropped them on our plates, along with spoonfuls of steamy sauce. I could smell the beef, the oregano, and the tomatoes all mixed in along with various other spices and seasonings.

"So, Sarah, did you hear? Seems like Linda and Jeremy are moving out here to Washington soon. If I remember correctly, Jeremy called me and gave me the news, saying that New York just wasn't working for them." My mother laughed lightly, positioning herself comfortably in her chair, before taking her own slices of bread. I bit into a piece of burning meatball, trying not to make notice that the piece of food was practically destroying my mouth. I swallowed it without chewing much, feeling the pain as it ran down my throat.

"Yes. Linda gave us a call last week saying that they were moving again, but she didn't tell me where. I figured it would have been something like Paris or London this time. But out here? Wow… there's an improvement."

"Maybe they're getting tired of the paparazzi?" I suggested, taking a bite out of my bread.

"Who knows. But it'll be nice to have them close. I've been missing them." Toby said, closing his mouth around a clump of spaghetti and bread. I chuckled, twirling the noodles onto my fork. "So, have you done anything aside from work these days, Sarah?" he continued after swallowing.

"No… Just working at the school, coming home, grading papers and making dinner like every other night ever since you graduated high school. Dad would have been proud of you." Sarah said quietly. I sucked down the bite of food that I had. Toby caught a gleam in his eye, and a teasing smirk appeared on his lips.

"What? No more adventures—" Sarah's fork stabbed through her pasta, clanking against the glass plate. Everyone stopped moving, and she and Toby held each other's gazes for a long moment. Her chin trembled slightly, before a smile lit her face, though it never reached her eyes.

"No. I'm done with adventures like that."

"Like what? You never told me you had a wild side, Mom." I said aloud, biting into my second slice of bread. She smiled faintly at me, and I thought I saw a bit of sadness in her expression.

"Let's save it for another time, sweetheart." She said calmly, but I detected a hint of warning in it. I nodded slowly, ripping another bite out of the bread, before swallowing a meatball with it. Uncle Toby fell silent for a split second, before chattering about some sort of issue he had at work. But I didn't pay much attention to the conversation after that. Something in my mother's face after Toby asked about her adventures. It was like it was saying 'Say another word and this fork will be sticking from your eyeball'.

I shuddered at the thought. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

But I could find out…

**Chapter Two: The Goblin King**

I sat in the silence of my room. It was early Monday morning (six thirty-seven to be precise), about and hour and a half before I had to be at school. Sarah had already gone in, due to the fact that it was Resource day, and she expected several of her students to come in. I leaned against the wall, her diary on my lap. I sighed, before staring down at it again. Slowly, I flipped open the pages, turning to where I had left off.

"_**He wasn't there.**_

_**Noises began to occur all over the nursery, shadows moving along the walls and through the cracks in the floor. A white and brown barn owl was fluttering outside by the balcony doors. The storm was raging outside, the harsh winds shoving the doors open with such ferocity that they slammed on the walls. The owl fluttered around for a few moments, before it transformed into a man.**_

_**Diary… I'll admit, even now, he is probably the most handsome person that I will ever meet. He had dirty blonde hair that was a few inches passed his shoulders, a thin but relatively wide mouth. His face held youth but with a touch of wisdom. He towered at least a head if not more over me. He had broad shoulders, long legs, strong arms… Just the sight of him made my heart explode…**_

_**And looking at him… I knew…**_

_**He was the Goblin King…"**_

What the hell? **Goblin King**? _'But there are no such things as goblins, dwarves, imps, faeries… but then again… None of this should be here… unless Mom got interested in writing a fantasy story that involved herself and Toby…'_

"'_**You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King.' I said. I remember that he smiled at me, tilting his head to one side. 'I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same.'**_

'_**What's said is said.' He replied, crossing his arms over his chest casually. I had to find a way to get Toby back.**_

'_**But, I didn't mean it!' I argued in a plea. His eyes widened in mock surprise.**_

'_**Oh, you didn't?'**_

'_**Please, where is he?'**_

_**He smirked. 'You know very well where he is.'**_

'_**Please bring him back… please…' I watched him stalk forward, his hands on his hips. I remember his eyes, his right was blue, and his left was brown." **_My breath hitched in my throat, and I thought of my own eyes, exactly the same. Perhaps it was just mere coincidence…

"'_**Sarah, go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby.' He said to me. I fought the urge to do as he said like a puppy to its master. The urge was strong, if I must say…**_

'_**I can't.'**_

'_**I've brought you a gift.' A crystal appeared in his hand, a smile stretching on his lips. Diary… his smile was magnificent… **_

'_**What is it?' I asked.**_

'_**It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift, for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?' He motioned it out towards me, and I stared at it thoughtfully. 'Then forget the baby…' I swear Diary, my heart shattered once the words passed his lips.**_

'_**I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared…'**_

'_**Sarah,' the Goblin King cut me off, the crystal transforming into a snake. He stretched the serpent out in front of him. 'Don't defy me…' And what does he do then?**_

_**He throws it at me.**_

_**The moment my hands rush to my neck to pull it away, the snake was a scarf. I watched it fall to the floor, spinning in a spiral, where the face of a goblin poked through, laughing at me.**_

'_**You're no match for me Sarah.' He said. **_

'_**But I have to have my brother back.' I begged. He nodded, moving to my left, pointing out of the window.**_

'_**He's there, in my castle.' I saw beyond the wooden frame and plants that wound around the window a valley with a maze, and on a hilltop in the distance was a large castle, looming over the whole thing. 'Do you still want to look for him?'**_

'_**Is that… the castle beyond the Goblin City?' I asked, turning to him.**_

'_**Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late.' **_

'_**I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?' I asked of him, turning back to stare at the castle in the distance.**_

'_**What a pity…' I heard him say.**_

'_**It doesn't look that far…' I was determined to sound brave and optimistic, but I knew that it would probably take me forever to reach it. I hadn't heard him walk towards me, for there was a silence, and then he was standing so close beside me…**_

'_**It's further than you think, and time is short.' He walked away, standing by a tree, motioning to a clock that had been etched into the bark. 'You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before you baby brother becomes one of us… forever… Such a pity…' His voice trailed as he disappeared.**_

_**Oops, gotta go again. I'll be right back. Daddy needs my help…"**_

I marked my place, and shut the black diary, leaning my head against the wall. This Goblin King… I had yet to learn his name… But I was curious to know just how our eyes could be the exact same, when Sarah's were green, and my father's were blue. Neither of them had any genes relating to brown eyes. I sighed heavily, turning my head to the right to glance at the time. 7:16 AM. I still had time; the school was only a few blocks down the road.

Swinging my legs off of my bed, I stood up, the diary clenched in my grasp. I walked across my room, sliding the book, along with The Labyrinth, into my backpack. Lifting my shoes into my hands, I walked back over to my bed, sitting down as I untied the laces. My thoughts continuously drifted to the blonde King. How could someone described as what sounded like utter perfection be so cruel? But then again, I couldn't truly say that he was cruel. He offered my mother her dreams… but at what price?

I shoved my feet into my shoes, tying them quickly into double knots. Leaning forward, I snagged a sweatshirt from the floor, sliding it over my head. Running my fingers through my hair, I deemed myself decent, before trudging passed my dresser, grabbing my bag, and slinging it over my shoulder. I shut the light out, before exiting my room.

The house was quiet, and I could hear Uncle Toby's light snoring coming from the spare room that was down the hall from my room. Padding into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple, before turning to head to the living room. My gaze shot to a picture of my parents. Even though my mother was still angry and upset with my father, she would never get rid of that picture. I had inherited my mother's brown hair, but some days it would have a golden shimmer to it. My father had light blonde hair.

I smiled softly, before walking to the front of the house. I pulled the front door open, the chilly morning air nipping at my nose. Taking a bite from my apple, I shut the door behind me, walking across the lawn, and down the road to the school. I pulled my MP3 player out of my pocket, wrapping the head phones around my ears, and pressed play. My footsteps fell to the beat of the song, and I found myself mentally performing the song.

"_Bangkok, oriental setting. And the city don't know what the city is getting. The crème de la crème of the chess world in a show with everything but Yul Brynner. Time flies, doesn't seem a minute since the Tyrolean Spa had the chess boys in it. All change, don't you know that when you play at this level, there's no ordinary venue. It's Iceland, or the Philippines, or Hastings, or, or this place!_

"_One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster! The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free. You'll find a God in every golden cloister! And if you're lucky then the God's a she. I can feel an angel sliding' up to me. _

"_One town's very like another, when you're head's down hanging over your pieces brother. It's a drag, it's a bore, it's really such a pity, to be looking at the board, not looking at the city. Whaddya mean? Ya see one crowded, polluted, stinking town. (Tea, girls, warm and sweet, sweet. Some are set up in the Somerset Maugham suite) Get Thai'd! You're talking to a tourist whose every move is among the purest. I get my kicks above the waistline sunshine._

"_One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble. Not much between despair and ecstasy. One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble. Can't be too careful with your company. I can feel the Devil walking next to me." _I tossed my apple core into a trash bin, before crossing the lawn of the front of the school. I was a little early, but several students that I vaguely knew where already by the front doors. I walked passed the parking lot, leaning against the railing of the stone steps, my music blocking out the sounds of the world around me.

"_Siam's gonna be the witness to the ultimate test of cerebral fitness. This grips me more than would a muddy old river or reclining Buddha. Thank God I'm only watching the game— controlling it. I don't see you guys rating the kind of mate I'm contemplating. I'd let you watch, I would invite you— but the queens we use would not excite you. So go back to your bars, your temples… you massage parlors…_

"_One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster! The bars are temples but the pearls ain't free. You'll find a God in every golden cloister. A little flesh, a little history. I can feel an angel sliding up to me. One night in Bangkok makes a hard man humble. Not much between despair and ecstasy. One night in Bangkok and the tough guys tumble. Can't be too careful with your company. I can feel the Devil walking next to me."_ I pulled my MP3 player out of my pocket, about to change the song when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up, seeing a light blonde haired girl with blue/green eyes, snow white skin, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of worn out converse, faded jeans, a green t-shirt, and the hoodie she had bought during a vacation in Oregon. I smiled slightly, plucking off my headphones so they hung around my neck.

"Hey Clare." I said as she came to my side. A blond, also pale skinned boy came up behind her. His hair just barely covered his bright blue eyes. He grinned at the two of us.

"Hi Danny!" Clare exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Danny froze slightly until she pulled away, and proceeded to act like he was being strangled by some invisible force. I rolled my eyes, scanning through my music library, placing a headphone over my left ear but keeping my right open. Eventually, I got bored with trying to find a song, and I shut off the device.

"Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn, Aerynn…" Clare began to say my name over and over and over again. I sighed, losing patience fast.

"WHAT?" I shouted, glaring at her. She smiled brightly. Danny had taken a seat on the steps of the school, immersed in his DS. Clare giggled at me, tugging on the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"You're coming to my birthday part this Friday night, right?" She said. "Danny, Cya, and Allie said they'd come!" I sighed again, scratching the back of my head.

"I don't know Clare… I need to start working on my Halloween costume for this year. Plus, Ms. Travinski said she needed my help with the decoration ideas. Not to mention, I may need to help my mo— Ms. Williams with grading this weekend as well. But I'll see what I can do." I said, having to correct myself from saying 'my Mom'. Sarah wanted to be known as a teacher, not a parent, when on school grounds (which meant that I had to call her Ms. Williams practically _all the time_).

"Oh… okay… Well, if you're too busy then I guess I can ask Haley if she wants to go…" Clare's voice drifted as she lost herself in a saddened state of thought. I sighed, wanting to smash my face into the wall. I hated making my friends feel upset…

"I'll ask Sarah when I get home tonight…" I muttered, slouching against the railing. Clare perked up, a smile on her face like nothing had happened. Sometimes I believed Clare had a bipolar disorder. And more often than not, she was pretty much confirming my thoughts about it. "So, where are Cya and Haley?" I asked her, turning and taking a seat beside Danny, who was still engrossed in playing some kind of Pokémon game.

"Oh. Apparently Ms. Williams needed them for Resource today." She replied, taking a seat beside me, sandwiching me against Danny. I nodded slowly. I placed my backpack on the ground in front of me, pulling out my mother's diary again. We still had about twenty minutes until school started. I opened to my place, when I noticed Clare looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked her when she met my gaze.

"What's that?" She questioned, motioning to the diary. I sighed again.

"A diary." I said, moving the string out of its position so that it hung loose over the side. Clare fidgeted uncomfortably beside me.

"Whose is it?" I resisted the urge to groan aloud. Instead, I bit down on my tongue for a split second, before responding.

"Sarah's." I kicked myself. Why did I have to be on the Truth setting at a time like this? Clare's eyes widened slightly as a hand covered her mouth, and she let out a dramatic gasp. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You shouldn't be reading someone else's property, Aerynn! How would you feel if your mother went snooping through your private stuff?"

"She doesn't, because I don't _own _a diary where I keep things that are meant to be private. You know me Clare. I share everything with my mother. Therefore I have no need for something like a diary. And I think it's about time she did the same…" My sentence trailed to just under my breath. Clare scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well then you could ask her, 'Hey Mom, when you were my age, did you do anything fun and exciting?' It's not that hard, Aerynn!" I inhaled deeply through my nose, losing my patience with her. I exhaled slowly, calming myself so that I didn't have the urge to punch her in the nose.

"It's none of your business what I do, Clare. So butt-the-fuck out." I replied coolly. Her expression turned from shock to disbelief to a mild tone of anger.

"Fine." She said, getting to her feet and storming off. Danny looked up from his game, watching as Clare stormed off in a hurry.

"What's her problem?" He asked. I shook my head slightly.

"I have no idea…" I said, before reading.

"_**August 14**__**th**_

_**Sorry it's been a few days. But… at any rate… where did I leave off?**_

'_**Such a pity…' His voice trailed. I looked out at the castle, before sighing. I walked down to where I thought the entrance might have been, before spotting a small, wrinkly man… taking a leak in a small pond.**_

'_**Excuse me…?' I said. He jerked upward slightly, fixing his pants.**_

'_**Oh, excuse me!' He turned to me, his expression rushing from apologetic to annoyed. 'Oh, it's you…'**_

_**I talked with him for a few minutes longer, learning that his name was Hoggle. He showed me the entrance to the Labyrinth, before leaving me inside the never ending maze. There were many strange things that happened after that. I talked to a worm, who said, 'Things are not always what they seem in this place. So, you can't take anything for granted.' I took a new path that seemed like it was leading me closer to the castle. For a time, I heard Toby crying, and that helped me try finding my way.**_

_**After a while, I came to a dead end. But when I turned away, I heard voices behind me. I turned back, and there were two doors, red and blue, with four guards. Two on each door. They told me that one door led to the castle at the center, and the other led to certain death. I remember I walked over to the red door, and asked the top guard, 'Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?' After a moment, he replied, 'Yes.'**_

'_**Then the other door leads to the castle and this door leads to certain death.' All four guards seemed impressed. **_

'_**How do you know? He could be telling the truth!' The top guard responded.**_

'_**But then you wouldn't be,' I explained. 'So if **_**you **_**told me that he said yes. I know the answer is no.'**_

'_**But I could be telling the truth!'**_

'_**But then he wouldn't be. So if you told me that **_**he **_**said yes, I know the answer would **_**still**_** be no.' He glanced over at the top guard of the blue door, and asked it that was correct. The blue guard said he didn't know.**_

_**Thinking I had it figured out, I opened the blue door, took two steps…**_

_**And fell down a trap door."**_

"Aerynn!" I glanced up to look at Danny.

"What?" I asked.

"The bell is gonna ring in like… one minute. We gotta go." I sighed, placing the string in my spot, and slid the book back into my bag. Standing slowly, I scanned across the front lawn of the school. In the distance, I saw Allie and Clare talking lightly with one another. Jordan (Allie's boy toy) looked relatively bored, hanging off of Allie's arm. I rolled my eyes, spun on my heel, and walked beside Danny at a relaxed pace.

"You know something that I will never understand?" I said aloud, staring at the front doors of the building as we made our way inside.

"And what's that?" He asked as we stopped by our lockers. I spun the dial for the combination, opening the metal door, and shoving my bag inside.

"I will never understand love. I saw Allie talking to Clare just before we came inside right? Well… I don't know how Jordan puts up with her. She's got him hanging on a string all the time, and he seems perfectly fine with it." I pulled out my binder and the diary, before shutting the door again. Danny trotted along beside me, trying to match my long stride. I exhaled slowly.

"Well… Jordan isn't exactly the brightest of all football Captains. And Allie… well… Allie is Allie." Danny replied as we walked into Algebra 3. I took my seat in the back of the classroom, Danny took the one to my left. Cya and Haley came in moments after, taking the seats to my right and in front of me. I smiled slightly.

"Aerynn, what are you doing for Halloween?" Haley asked, turning in her seat to face me.

"I was going to be just a witch again this year, but I found a box of some of my mother's old costumes, so I was going to ask her if I could borrow something from there." I replied, folding my hands on top of my binder and the diary.

"Ah. I see."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Faery." Haley said quickly, a smile on her face.

"Greek Goddess." Cya replied, her nose stuck in the sixth Harry Potter book. I looked over to Danny, who had a wide smile on his pale face.

"I'm going to be a king." He said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes, but a slight blush colored my cheeks. _'Then I shall be your queen.'_ I thought with a laugh. It wasn't unknown of my crush for Danny. I had liked him since the sixth grade. Even he had known that. But he never made any notion that he liked me in return. I sighed, opening my binder as the teacher walked into the class.

'_If only…' _I thought.


	2. Three To Six

**Chapter Three: Mixed Up Dreams And Heartbreaking Questions**

_He stood in his chamber room, a familiar brown haired girl stood with her back to him. His heart leapt to the base of his throat. He knew that girl. He wanted to hold her… kiss her… love her. He wanted to squeeze her tightly and never let go. He wanted to show her just how much he missed her with every passing day. How much she meant to him. He took a step forward, then another, and another… until he was just behind her. Slowly, he lifted his arms, placing his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down the length of her biceps, before wrapping around her, his hands clasped together beneath her breasts. His chin rested on her shoulder, his lips beside her ear._

"_I've missed you, my love." He said, kissing the top of her head lightly. He heard her laugh lightly. Her hands grabbed onto his pulling them away slowly. She turned, her hair curtaining her face. He lifted her chin upward with his hand, pressing his lips to her gently. She broke away slowly, leaning against him._

"_I've missed you too…" _

_He looked down into her eyes, feeling his heart drop suddenly as air became lost to him._

_Her eyes…_

_They were not the shade of green he knew so well…_

_One was blue…_

_The other was brown._

Panting, Jareth shot up into a sitting position, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. His heart was pounding within his torso as he blinked the sweat from his eyes. What the hell just happened? He combed his hair out of his face, staring at the blankets in front of him. He had gone to bed last night after twelve. He dozed off, and began dreaming. He was so sure it was Sarah in his dream. But… her eyes… they were Aerynn's eyes. Why in all of the Underground was he dreaming of a sixteen year old? He was more than a millennia older than her, give or take a few centuries.

Slamming his forehead into his palm, he shut his eyes tightly, before shaking his head, trying to remove the dream from his conscious thoughts. The clock chimed, forcing his eyes open to look at the time. _13:00_. Midday. He had slept for eleven hours. _'I guess that makes me lucky then. Usually these days, it's three hours at most…' _He sighed, ripping the covers from his body, and sliding off the bed.

He trudged over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black pants and a black shirt. Removing the sweat soaked pants that he had worn to bed, he tossed the moist clothing across the room, mentally noting to deal with it later. Pulling on his attire, he conjured up a crystal, holding it in his finger tips. A surge of energy made the tips tingle as an image flashed in the globe. Sarah was teaching her morning class as usual. He turned the positioning, seeing Aerynn sitting in the back of the room, looking bored. He smiled slightly.

Jareth, too wired from the confusion of his dream to the crystal in his hand, had not heard a certain dwarf enter his chambers, walk over to the end of his bed, and wait patiently. He hadn't felt the presence of another, until he heard someone clearing his throat. Looking up, he stared at Hoggle for a brief moment, before the image disappeared, along with the crystal itself. He inhaled slowly, not wanting to know just how long the dwarf had been standing there.

"Yes, Hoggle?" He asked quietly, resting his head upon his index fingertip. The dwarf fidgeted slightly, mumbling under his breath.

"Well… you see… All Hallow's Eve is coming up in the mortal world… and Ludo, Didymus and I were wonderings if we could visit Sarah…?" Jareth closed his eyes slowly.

"Hoggle, you should know by now that I really don't care what you and your friends do. However, Sarah is a grown woman, and though I doubt she's forgotten any of us, I don't think she would appreciate having anyone just _drop in_." _'Which is really such a pity… I was looking forward to seeing Sarah again… if not, then at least Toby…'_ He thought with a sad sigh.

"Why is that, Your Majesty?"

"Because… it seems as Sarah has been trying to keep the knowledge of our world hidden from that of her daughter…" _'Though… if Aerynn is truly like her mother, then the secrets won't be hidden for long…'_

"Oh… I see." Hoggle said sadly, before leaving the chamber. Jareth sighed, glancing out of his window, across the large Labyrinth, and out at the outskirts of the Underground. Perhaps… he would check up on Sarah. Though he was not permitted to ever make contact with her again… he still periodically made sure that she was doing alright. He still sat and watched over her in his owl form from outside her window. He considered leaving then, but remembered that time moved faster in the faery world. So where as it was midday, it was still early morning there.

'_Damn… well… I could use the exercise, but I think I'll save it for later…' _Jareth thought, summoning another crystal into his hand. His gaze followed within it, and he began another day of watching over the woman that he still loved…

And the young girl he could not stop thinking of…

Hoggle padded down the long hallway, arriving in the throne room, where his fellow friends Sir Didymus and Ludo sat in wait. Their hopeful expressions caused his heart to ache, and he sadly shook his head side to side. Ludo whined in grief as his shoulders slumped further, giving him an even more pitiful appearance.

"But why?" Didymus asked, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Jareth said that Sarah was trying to keeps us hidden from her daughter." Hoggle explained, his voice quivering slightly. He remembered Sarah's words, all those years ago after she had defeated the Goblin King…

_I need you Hoggle. I don't know why, but every now and then, for no reason at all, I need you… All of you…_

Had she forgotten her own words that she had said? Had she found a reason not to need them any longer? He shook his head slightly, slowly making his way out of the throne room toward the Goblin City. Didymus and Ludo followed behind him. "I don't know why Sarah would hide us from anyone… but the thought that she would do something like that just…" Hoggle fell at a loss of words.

"It doesn't make much sense to me either…" Sir Didymus replied, sighing sadly.

"Ludo miss… Sarah…" Hoggle sniffed, his hand rubbing the beast's furry arm slightly.

"Me too, Big Guy…" He wiped a tear away, picturing his old friend's face. He wondered what she looked like now, how much she had changed, and what was still the same about her. He glanced back behind him, thinking how Jareth had not gone insane from spending so many years watching from a distance…

**Chapter Four: A Gift Tucked Inside My Locker**

"C'mon Aerynn! You've got to do the Talent Show again this year!" Cya said, pawing at my arm. I smiled slightly, amused with how puppy-like she seemed sometimes. She gave me the big adorable puppy eyes, and I laughed quietly, ruffling her hair. Danny chuckled, swallowing a bite of his sandwich. Haley smirked, taking a drink of her water. I sighed, folding my hands on the table, before looking over at her again.

"Why would I want to embarrass myself in front of the entire school?" I asked of her, and she bopped me on the head with the palm of her hand.

"Listen, girly, you **literally**_ rocked the house_ last year! Don't you remember the standing ovations you got with every single performance? Though they won't admit it to you, the school choir says you put them to shame!" She said, grinning ear to ear. I rolled my eyes, poking at the pudding that was on my tray.

"She's right you know. And the vocal duet you did with Haley in freshman year got you kudos from the seniors." Danny added, sucking down his Root Beer. I laughed, remembering when I sang _If You Were Gay_ from Avenue Q. Haley was the voice of Rod, and I pranced around the stage, singing Nicky's role. Even then, we had a large number of applause.

"And besides, you wouldn't be embarrassing yourself. People _**love **_you, girly!" I cracked my knuckles slowly, staring at the untouched pudding.

"I don't know, you guys… I mean. It's a lot of stress; I already have a lot of stuff to work on. Mom wants me to do this year's school play— because apparently Ms. Madison is planning on doing Little Shop of Horrors or something…" Cya wrapped an arm around my neck, putting a finger to my lips. A smirk was on her face as she began to hum the music in my ear. I bit my lip, forcing myself to resist the urge to slap her.

"You know you want to…" Haley goaded, poking me in the arm. I sighed, defeated. I knew just what song she wanted me to sing, and though I fought, I gave up.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. And when brokenhearted people living in this world agree, there will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be, yeah._"I stood from my seat, walking over to the end of the table, losing myself in the words, singing softly, but my voice grew with every word.

"_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._" Cya stood as well, but remained where she had been sitting.

"_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me. Shine on until tomorrow, let it be._" I smiled as her voice faded. I closed my eyes slowly, raising my arms out.

"_I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary, Mother Mary, comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, I want you to let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._" My hands slowly dropped to my sides, and I opened my eyes to find not just my friends staring at me, but every other occupied table of students, and even the few staff members that roamed in the cafeteria. I blushed, rushing over to my seat again, burying my face in my hands. But the sounds I heard were what I wasn't expecting. One by one, until I was sure it was the entire population of the cafeteria, I heard applause.

"Dude, Aerynn! Look, everyone loved it!" Danny said in my ear, and I could hear his smile in his voice. I looked up, my face beet red from embarrassment. But gradually my embarrassment turned to happiness as a smile stretched across my face. I waved shyly at a few people, when a shadow loomed behind me. I turned to see a familiar pale blonde girl, and my heart dropped.

"Hi Clare…" I said quietly. She glanced down at me, surprising me with a slight smile.

"Hi Aerynn." She looked over at Danny, tugging on his arm. "Da-a-anny… I wanna go to the library, but I want someone to go with me…" She said. Danny swallowed a bite of pudding, before looking over at her, a slightly scowl on his face. Neither of us were any happier after what had happened earlier in the morning.

"Can't you take like Allie or Haley with you?" He snapped slightly, swallowing more pudding, this time the heap was at least three times if not four times bigger than the last bite. I glanced at Cya, who remained motionless, staring between Danny and Clare. I found great pleasure that the rest of the cafeteria had gone back to their own business. However, our musical performance had become the topic of conversation on many tables as far as I knew.

"Because… I barely get to hang out with you anymore." I sighed under my breath, rubbing my temples slowly.

"Clare… I was at your house all weekend. I'm going to be at your birthday party on Friday night. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a little busy eating. So if you wouldn't mind, please, taking someone else. Besides, I needed to talk to Aerynn about something…" The sound of my name must have made something within her snap, for she turned on her heel and stormed off, just as she had done a few hours previous.

"Well… that was… enlightening…" Haley commented quietly. Danny shrugged, taking another bite. I glanced over at him for a brief moment.

"Did you really need to talk to me about something?" He smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could hang at your place today. I talked to Ms. Williams about it after class this morning, and she said it was fine. I wasn't sure if you were doing anything or—" I smiled brightly, trying to keep the blush from rushing across my face.

"No, I'm free." I said softly. Cya and Haley snickered quietly. I kicked them both from under the table, making them shut up instantly. Danny nodded a few times, looking pleased with himself.

"So, are you doing the Talent Show, Aery?" Cya said, changing the subject. I gave her the look that said the basic 'Thank you'. She nodded once, smiling at me.

"I don't know… I mean… I guess I could try… but what would I sing?" I said, folding my hands on the table again.

"_Dear Prudence_?" Haley suggested with a shrug. I shook my head slowly.

"No, I think Allie was going to sing that."

"Umm… how about that one song that you like so much… umm… ah!" Cya snapped her fingers once, pointing at me with a satisfied smile. "_What A Feeling_, from that movie **Flashdance**." I considered it for a moment, but shook my head slowly.

"I don't know guys. Should I really?"

"YES!" They shouted together, making me feel about three feet taller than I actually was. I sighed, placing my chin on my hand, pushing my tray aside as I stared at the far wall. I wasn't sure that I was going to do it though. As good of an idea as it sounded, I couldn't be sure just what I would sing, if I would sing solo or in a duet again… I stood slowly from my seat, taking my tray with me to deposit the trash into the bin and leave the slab of plastic on the small wooden table. After doing so, I slumped out of the cafeteria, having about another ten minutes until my next class.

With nothing better to do, I subconsciously walked down the halls to my locker, the peeling paint was faded with age, and the ugly brown carpet was stained with only God knew what. I passed the tens, twenties, and thirties, reaching the black metal cabinet that was 46B. Turning the dial for my combination, I opened the door, and an envelope fluttered out, falling to my feet. I bent down, retrieving the letter. It had my name in elegant script on the front. Opening it slowly, I pulled out sheet music and a small note.

'_Perform this for your Talent Show._'

It was signed with a fancy 'J', nothing more and nothing less. I flipped the note over, reading it several times, before finally being convinced that there truly were only six words written on the page. I sighed, glancing over the sheet music a few times. I had never before heard the song _Underground_. Being a child who grew up learning and loving music, I could tell you the greatest hits for every major artist, and a few of those who weren't as famous but still had good music. But never had I seen such… interesting detail.

"What the hell…?" I said to myself, studying the music. Though I knew of no one with the first letter in their name that started with J who had any music talent, I was fascinated by the mastery of it. I shut my locker door, still staring at the pages of sheet music as I began to walk back down the hallways…

He had been watching closely to the young girl. He had witnessed the fight between her and her friend Clare, up to the point where she had been singing during her lunch break. He had closed his eyes when she sang with such power, treasuring the beauty of her voice. Her little friend Cya wasn't half bad either… but Aerynn held a sense of power and wisdom when she sang. Like she wasn't afraid of the world and what it could do. Like she wasn't afraid to stand up and be herself, expressing her true colors in whatever fashion she chose.

He let the images fade, shaping the crystal into a small stack of pages containing the notes and lyrics to a piece of work he had finished some odd decades ago. He stared down upon it, a faint smile forming on his thin lips. His hair was tied back with a black and gold ribbon, keeping a large portion of the dirty blonde mane out of his mismatched eyes. He scanned over the notes and the words, making a few adjustments here and there where the ink had faded or the work didn't flow the way he wanted it.

He set his pen down, staring at the edit marks and scribbles. There was a light knock on his chamber door. He glanced across the room, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Come in." He ordered. A sniveling goblin carried a silver tray towards the Goblin King, setting it on the table in front of his master.

"Dinner, sir." The goblin said, taking a deep bow. Jareth bowed his head into a single nod, and the goblin hurried out of the chamber, eager to leave his master in peace. The King stared down at the plate of food, no appetite clawing at his stomach. Instead, he stood up from the table, and walked over to the open window. He stared across the Labyrinth, the sun setting behind the horizon. Stepping up onto the ledge of the window, he glanced down at the rocks below him. They were a few hundred feet down, jagged and uneven. He stepped off the ledge, grabbing a piece of paper and his pen, scribbling a note down. He shoved the music and the note into an envelope, tucking it into the inside of his waistband.

He walked back over to the window, standing up on the ledge again. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and exhaled just as slowly. "Time to fly…" He told himself, leaning out, and free falling towards the rocks. He relaxed his entire body and mind, feeling himself shorten, the wind ruffling through his feathers as he glided upward, the world clearly defined and colorful as he broke through the barriers that contained the Underground from the rest of the mortal world.

He soared along through the residential streets where Sarah and Aerynn were living. He flew up, gliding left as he neared the school. He saw hundreds of students out along the lawn, enjoying the rest of lunch outside. He descended towards and open window in the locker bay. He had seen Aerynn's locker during the few times he watched over her. He eased through the window, quickly transforming back into his human form. He slid along down the hall, stopping at her locker.

Quickly, he shoved the envelope into one of the vents of the door, before hearing footsteps drawing closer. Rushing to the window, he transformed into an owl again, taking off towards a tree. He landed on a branch, turning to see who had been walking through the hallways, when he nearly dropped from the tree all together.

Aerynn had come, and she had stopped by her locker.

**Chapter Five: The Pendant**

The rest of the day flew by in a boring blur of lectures and homework assignments that I didn't care to pay attention to. Danny and I had walked to our lockers, retrieving our bags. I remained silent, my thoughts continuously drifting to the sheet music that I had found. Danny was chatting with Cya, who had already gathered her stuff and was about to leave when she realized she needed his advice on something. However, due to the fact that I paid little attention, I barely noticed her come and go, leaving the two of us walking slowly back to my house.

The air had grown warmer by a few degrees, a slight wind brushing my hair over my shoulder. I walked beside Danny, who had been listening to his iPod for most of the trip, when I noticed that he removed the headphones, and glanced over at me. "Hey, Aerynn… So… Are you still going to Clare's party Friday night?" He asked. I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I don't know. The way she's suddenly started acting towards me… it's…" I exhaled sharply. "I don't know. I mean, I've done worse shit than reading someone's diary, and she's given her opinions about it, but she hasn't acted like a bitch about it…" I explained, seeing the small glares Danny gave me. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. He hated it when I cursed so vulgarly around him.

"I noticed. But… still… It wouldn't be the same. You and Clare have been friends since the sixth grade, Aerynn."

"We've been friends since fourth, and I've been to just _how many _of _**your **_parties? And you've been to _how many _of _**mine**_?" He sighed quietly, casting his gaze downwards.

"Well… both of our mothers felt uncomfortable having opposite genders over for over-night parties." I kicked a rock, watching it skid along the sidewalk and across the street. Danny had a point though. Sarah wasn't too fond of me staying at a guy friend's house if she hadn't met him and his family (and possibly learned everything about them from the moment of their birth).

"Good point…" I said softly, glancing up into the sky. Amidst the usually flock of birds, I saw one that stood out from the rest. While the other birds were tiny, black or brown, I saw an snowy white and tan brown barn owl fluttering around, before landing on a nearby tree. It turned its head towards our direction, and for a moment I thought it was staring at me.

"Aerynn… Aerynn!" I turned to Danny's voice, finding him at the front porch of my house. "Where are you going? You're house is right here." I blushed slightly, glancing back at where the owl was perched, finding it gone. I frowned slightly, before walking towards the front door, pulling out my key.

"Sorry, something caught my attention." I explained.

"I noticed." Danny said, laughing lightly. I rolled my eyes, shoving the key into the doorknob, and turned. I took a look to the street, noticing Uncle Toby's car was gone. _'Guess he went home while Sarah and I were gone…'_ I thought, motioning for Danny to head into the house while I struggled to pull the key out of the knob.

"So…" Danny said, tossing his backpack onto the couch. "You said this morning that you found some of your mom's old costumes. Mind if I take a look at them?" He asked casually, leaning against the wall. I nodded, dropping my backpack on the floor, leading him to my bedroom. I flicked the light switch on, walking over to my bed, and pulling the box out from underneath. Danny sat in the chair to my desk as I began to pull the dresses out one by one. There was a light green one, a red and gold on, and a large poofy one made of dark purple velvet fabric with black lace by the ruffled sleeves. Dark rhinestones decorated the torso, and it naturally flowed away from the body after waist-point. I held it up to my chest, staring at the front in the full length mirror.

"Nice…" Danny commented, glancing at the plainness of the other two dresses. I blushed slightly, setting the dress aside, pulling out the rest of the costumes, showing them to my friend. He admired a few of the masks, taking interest into the colors and designs. "Hey… would your mom mind if I borrowed some of these for Halloween?" He asked, looking up at me, his blue eyes glowing with ideas.

"I have to tell her I found them in the first place, but I don't think she would mind. I want to wear this one, anyways, but I need to do some work to it first." I said, running my fingers over the purple dress slowly. Danny nodded a few times, setting the masks and clothes on top of my bed. I gazed into the cardboard box, seeing a small black box that had not been there before. Pulling it out slowly, I glanced up at Danny, seeing that he was just as curious as I was. I opened the lid to the wooden box, seeing the interior cushion with cotton and silk, a pendant resting dead center inside. A small envelope sat beneath it.

"What the hell…?" Danny muttered, and I refrained the urge to laugh aloud. Danny normally _never _swore so openly.

"Don't know… should I see what it says?" I asked, pulling the note out.

"Well, yeah!" I chuckled, opening it slowly, pulling out a piece of aged paper with the same elegant script written across the page. It was short, and simple, also signed with a fancy 'J'.

"_I want this to belong to you… as a reminder of me…_" I read aloud. Judging by the yellow of the paper, it had to be a few decades old, so it may have been meant for Sarah. But all the same, it had not been underneath the costumes and toys when I had looked through it the day before. I would have noticed for sure. I lifted the pendant out of the box, staring at it. It was a metal crescent, turned downward with a golden insignia in the top center of it. It was a few centimeters smaller than the width of my hand. I flipped it over, seeing the same thing on the other side. Where in most cases I would have seen a silver chain or a piece of string, there was a thick brown leather cord tied in a knot that was big enough to allow my head through.

"Whose was it?" Danny asked, leaning closer to get a better look. Something in the back of my mind gave me a thought, but I pushed it aside. _'Perhaps… no… it couldn't be…'_

"I don't know. It doesn't say, really. It just says 'J'. But what's interesting…" I took the piece of yellowed paper (or perhaps it was parchment. I couldn't tell) with me, back out to the living room to retrieve my backpack. Danny padded behind me, sitting on the couch while I thumbed through the contents of my stuff, pulling out the sheet music and note. I glanced at the handwriting. "I got sheet music in my locker sometime before lunch… and it's from the same exact person." I finished, handing Danny the note that was with the pendant and the music.

"Hmm, you're right. Though… I don't know of anyone who's a musical genius—"

"With their name starting with J. I know, neither do I." I finished for him, taking the music back, and sliding it into my backpack again. I glanced at the piano, which was positioned in the corner of the living room. "It came with a note saying to perform it for the Talent Show…" I said softly, pulling it out again, and crossing over to the black glossy piano. I ran my fingers over the keys. I was more interested in learning the guitar, but I had grown learning the piano first. I sat down on the bench, placing the music on the stand in front of me. Softly, I played the opening, feeling the rhythm of the song.

"_No one can blame you, for walking away. But too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy. It's not always _swell_. Don't tell me truth hurts little girl. Cause it hurts like hell—_" I continued playing, but my voice faded away until I stopped singing altogether, just playing. My fingers stroked each of the keys, forming a dance across the white and black surface. Danny walked over, standing beside me as I played.

'_It's only forever, not long at all…'_ I stopped playing suddenly, turning away from the piano. Danny glanced at me as I gazed out the window. That voice… was not my own. It was deep, velvety… almost like a harmony to my ears. I stared across the street, seeing the white and brown barn owl that had been watching me (I was sure of it) on my way home.

"Aerynn? Are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blinked once, turning my head away. I had to think of an excuse aside from hearing a strange but sweet voice inside my head. I planted a fake smile on my face, looking up at him again.

"Yeah… but Sarah is going to kill me if I don't get my homework done before she gets home." Danny nodded once, a look of concern in his eyes as he walked back over to get his binder, and I sighed, dropping the smile as I stared at the owl again, a chill running down my spine.

I had a small theory I knew exactly who that owl was…

And I hated lying to my best friend about it.

Though he was an owl, a smile stretched across his face as he flew off from the house, towards the direction of the barrier to the Underground. He had followed them home, catching Aerynn's eye at the last second. She had found the pendant that he had ordered Hoggle to leave for her. And just before he left, she had begun to play _Underground_. He hadn't meant to frighten her, but he had sung a particular line to her, and he watched as she stopped playing altogether, looking disturbed and frightened.

'_Why are you getting all worked up over a girl, Jareth? You did the exact same thing with Sarah all those years ago. Don't you think it's a bit… creepy… stalking her daughter?' _He mentally kicked himself, transforming as he entered the open window of his chambers. He sighed, leaning against the framing of his bed, his shoulders aching from the flight.

'_Yes, she's Sarah's little girl… but you've got to think… what if Sarah has twisted her mind to make you seem like a bad person?' _Jareth paused, staring out of his window again.

"Sarah doesn't know of Aerynn's little discoveries yet…" He said softly with a smile spreading on his face.

He glanced at his wardrobe, devising a plan. He had seen Aerynn in her room, going through some of her mother's old costumes. She seemed pretty interested in the dark purple colored one. Sarah had made it as a sort of reminder to herself of the ball. _'And then she decided to give up on those that she befriended and loved of the Labyrinth… she has yet to realized just how much pain she's caused to Hoggle… The dwarf loved her more than she knew…'_ He thought, opening his wardrobe, and staring at the contents inside.

He pulled out several different outfits, before eventually piecing together a similar outfit to the one he wore when he drugged Sarah with the peach. He smirked, pulling out one of his Goblin-esque masks.

He was going to make a little visit on All Hallow's Eve…

**Chapter Six: The End Of Sarah's Story…**

I had already finished my math and science homework, and I had begun to work on my history essay when Sarah walked through the door, holding her work bag and a small bag of groceries. I rolled my eyes slightly. Didn't we have enough food as it was? Danny looked up from his art project, a sly smile on his face. "Hello Mrs. Williams!" He said excitedly, standing up to brush himself off. Sarah smiled.

"Danny, how many times must I tell you to call me Sarah?" She said, grinning. Danny took the groceries from her hand, setting them on the counter in the kitchen. I couldn't see his reaction.

"Just once more, Mrs. Williams." I heard him say, and Sarah laughed lightly. She walked back around into the living room. She looked worn out from a long day of work, and I really couldn't blame her. She sighed, giving me a soft smile. I chuckled for a second, remembering that I needed to talk to her about the costumes.

"Oh, Mom. I found some of old costumes in the attic yesterday, I was wondering if I could borrow them for Halloween. Danny wanted to use one of the masks." I said, deciding it better not to mention the fact that they were in a box that I presumed she wanted hidden. She stared at me blankly for a moment, and I thought I saw a flash of worry, but it was replaced with a smile.

"Of course, honey. Use whatever you like. Are you going to the dance on Friday night, or were you still going to Clare's party?" She asked softly as Danny came back out, sitting down on the floor in front of his project. I glanced at him, and his look told me the same exact thought that I had.

"Uhh… I'm going to the dance on Friday, and spending Halloween with a few other friends. I… well, I kinda got into a fight with Clare this morning, and right now I don't want to deal with her right now." I said. Danny stood back up again, walking over to my mother.

"Uh, Mrs. W— Sarah, may I talk to you for a moment…?" He asked. Sarah nodded once, leading him to the kitchen. I tried looking around the corner, but gave up and went back to my essay, of which I _still _had not finished. I just knew that Mr. Conner was going to kill me if I didn't get this in, completed, by Wednesday (which was tomorrow).

I sighed, groaning in defeat. Sarah and Danny came back around the corner, laughing and talking together. Sarah saw my frustration, and looked at my paper, before smirking. "Ray gave you another assignment didn't he?" She said, and I looked at her, moaning. She laughed again, taking my essay up in her hands. "I'll call him. But I need an excuse…" She said, staring down at me.

"Talent Show… Need to practice." I muttered, glancing at the sheet music on the piano stand. My only fear was that I'd hear strange voices in my head while trying to perform in front of the entire school and their families.

"You're doing it again this year?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well. I'll call Ray. Dinner in an hour. Danny, are you staying for dinner?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He said politely, and I couldn't help but smile. Sarah shook her head, dialing a number into the phone. I stood up, stretching my legs, before leading Danny back to my room, carrying my backpack with me as I went.

"So, what's with you deciding to spend the entire day with me? Usually you're dogging Natalie." I said after closing my door. Danny shrugged, collapsing into my chair again. He smiled as I sat down, handing him a few of the masks and vests. I ran my fingers over the dress again, making mental notes about what needed to be fixed, changed, and replaced all together.

"Well… actually…" He began, staring at a mask with a bird nose, painted assorted shades of orange, yellow, and red. The edges were lined with a thin blue color, glitter by the eye holes. "Natalie and I… it's over between the two of us. I found out last week that she was cheating on me with the football Captain, Shawn. But I guess it really doesn't surprise me." My heart felt like it was dropped four hundred stories, run over by a cement truck, and stabbed with a dull knife.

"Danny… why didn't you tell me about this?" I said, bolting to his side, and embracing him tightly. "I could have been there for you, I…"

"No, I didn't want to bother you about it. You seem so distracted lately."

"Danny, I found a box of my mother's old fantasy things when she as my age, of course I'm a little distracted." He laughed, hugging me back. I pulled away, stroking his hair gently. He stared out the window, his eyes distant and glazed with tears. "And, just out of curiosity… what did you need to talk to my mother about?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"I asked her for her permission to take you out for the Halloween dance this Friday." My eyes widened, and I felt very light all of a sudden. I slowly backed away, sitting down on my bed, gazing at my bedroom floor. The room felt like it was slowly spinning in circles, threatening me to the void of unconsciousness. I inhaled softly, and exhaled, closing my eyes. This had to have been a dream…

"Aerynn?" I opened my eyes, looking at him. "Would you… like to go with me?" I grinned brightly, practically tackling him to the floor in a hug.

"YES! OH MY GOD, YES!" I shouted. Danny pushed me away gently, staring at me for the briefest of moments, before closing the distance, capturing my lips with his. The room seemed to melt away around us. I felt my foot lift up into the air slightly, but it was almost like I had no control over my body any longer. I had lost the sense of nerves because of the one action of a kiss.

_**(Thursday Afternoon, After School)**_

School had been interesting that morning. Danny had asked me if I wanted to start dating him (right as Clare and Allie walked up). Naturally I agreed, giving him a hug and another kiss (apparently much to Danny's pleasure, too). We had barely left each other's side unless we had different classes. Cya and Haley couldn't have been happier for the two of us.

On my walk home, I noticed the same white and brown owl following me, never straying further than a ten yard radius from my being. All though I felt calmed, as if I was being guarded, I couldn't help but think I was being watched all the same. Like I was being protected by a sort of stalker. Shivers constantly ran down my spine, and the owl flew down the street when I came to the front door of my house.

I sat my stuff in the living room, glancing at the piano, making a mental note to practice. I had confirmed my position in the Talent Show with the music teacher, Mrs. Winston, just after school had ended. She seemed delighted that I was performing again this year, and insisted that I need not worry about auditioning; that she wanted my choice of song to be a surprise for everyone.

Grabbing the diary out of my backpack, I trudged into the bathroom, setting the black book on the counter as I turned the water on. I stripped myself of my jeans and t-shirt, kicking off my sneakers and socks in the process. Once the water was warm enough, I set the plug into the drain, and stepped in, grasping the diary as I made myself comfortable in the water. I waited for the tub to fill, before shutting the faucet off, and returning to my mother's tale…

"_**I had fallen through down a tunnel that seemed to be filled with these grotesque hands that felt slimy and withered. Finally, I was held still, and I noticed that the hands were talking to me. They made faces in various expressions, their voices continuously asking me which way I wanted to go. When I asked, there was a simple answer from one set of hands, 'Up, or down?'**_

_**I chose down.**_

_**And I found myself in a dark hole, where Hoggle (who had somehow found his way into this hole) explained to me that it was called an 'oubliette'. An oubliette is **_

_**apparently a place to put people to forget about them. I shivered. After talking with Hoggle, he agreed to help me through the Labyrinth as far as he could, in exchange, I gave him a plastic bracelet that I had been wearing.**_

_**We walked down a series of tunnels and path ways, rock faces that Hoggle called False Alarms were telling us to turn back and leave. Thinking now… we should have listened. **_

_**We walked into an opening, an old bird-like goblin glanced up at us, and said 'Ah, what have we here?'**_

'_**Uh, nothing…' Hoggle said.**_

'_**Nothing? Nothing? NOTHING? Nothing, tra la la?' The goblin stood, revealing the King in disguise. He didn't seem too pleased to see us. **_

'_**You're majesty! What a nice surprise!' Hoggle said, taking a bow. **_

'_**Hello Hedgewart.' He said.**_

'_**Hogwart.' I corrected. **_

'_**Hog-gle!' The dwarf said, annoyed.**_

'_**Hoggle, could it be that you're helping this girl?'**_

'_**Hel-ping? In what sense?'**_

'_**In the sense that you're leading her towards the castle!'**_

'_**Oh, no, Your Yajesty! I was taking her back to the beginning…'**_

'_**What?' I cried in shock, staring at him. The Goblin King smirked slightly. He leaned down to Hoggle as the dwarf began to explain.**_

'_**I told her I would take her to the castle, a little trickery on my part. But actually…'**_

'_**What **_**is **_**that plastic thing round your wrist?' Hoggle glanced at the bracelet, before hiding it behind his back with a sheepish smile.**_

'_**Oh this! Oh my goodness, where did this come from?' Hoggle said, staring at it.**_

'_**Higgle—'**_

'_**Hoggle.'**_

'_**Yes, if I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench.' Hoggle fell to his knees in front of the King.**_

'_**Oh no, Your Majesty! Not the Bog of Eternal Stench!'**_

'_**Oh yes, Hoggle!' He turned to me, stalking forward. 'And you Sarah… How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?' I tried being brave.**_

'_**It's a piece of cake.'**_

'_**Really? Then how about upping the stakes, hm?' He pointed to a clock that had just appeared, moving the hands closer to the 13 mark by a few hours.**_

'_**That's not fair!' I exclaimed.**_

'_**You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is.' He walked over to a darker part of the tunnel. 'So the Labyrinth is a piece of cake is it? Well, let's see how you deal with this little slice…' He said, a crystal appearing in his hands. He spun on his heel, throwing it down the tunnel. Lights flickered as a metal machine came charging towards Hoggle and myself.**_

'_**Oh no, the Cleaners! Run!' Hoggle said, taking off in the opposite direction. Hesitating a moment to see the Goblin King disappear, before turning and running after the dwarf. We came to a dead end.**_

'_**The Cleaners, the Bog of Stench, you **_**sure**_** got his attention!' Hoggle exclaimed. I turned around seeing a piece of wall that looked like it was caving inward. Shoving on it, Hoggle and I managed to push it in to reveal a small room, just as the Cleaners passed us. I lay panting on the ground as he stood up.**_

'_**Ah, this is what we need. A ladder. Follow me.' He said. I stood up as well, glaring down at him. I demanded to know why I should believe him.**_

'_**Well… think of it this way. What choice have you got?' **_

_**He had a point.**_

'_**You see, you've gotta understand my position. I'm a coward, and Jareth scares me!' So… the infamous Goblin King's name was Jareth. I found it fitting.**_

Strange enough, yet another shiver ran down my spine as I read his name, feeling the urge to let it roll off my tongue. But I kept my mouth shut. Jareth… it was a beautifully interesting name for someone so mysterious. I glanced at the bathroom door, thinking of the owl that followed me home. My hunch was that it was Jareth… I kicked myself mentally. _'Doubtful Aerynn. It's been what, twenty years? It's unlikely that someone who seems to be interested __**in your mother **__would follow __**you**__ home…' _I thought briefly.

'_**What kind of position is that?' I asked the dwarf.**_

'_**No position! That's my point. And you wouldn't be so brave if you'd ever smelt the Bog of Eternal Stench… it's… it's… it's…' A rung from the ladder snapped and fell from beneath him. I clenched the sides of the ladder, suddenly cautious of the wood.**_

'_**Is that all it does, is smell?' **_

'_**Believe me, that's enough…' He muttered."**_

I sighed slightly, skipping over several pages. I caught glimpses of segments about Ludo, the Fieries, the Bog, and Sir Didymus, when I came across a part where my mother and her new found friends were walking through a forest, and Hoggle handed her a peach, I paused. Changing my position once more, I continued to read.

"'_**Thank you Hoggle! You're a life saver!' I said, turning the peach over in my hands, and taking a bite. I thought I saw Hoggle cringe, and then I knew why.**_

_**The peach tasted wrong. I stared down at it, swallowing the bite in my mouth, feeling the world begin to spin around me as colors became vibrant and dance in swirls. I faintly heard Hoggle cursing both Jareth and himself, but I didn't know why. I stumbled over to a tree, clenching a branch for support. I felt the peach begin to squish beneath my fingers as I collapsed to the ground.**_

_**I don't remember much after that. But what I do remember is that I was suddenly in some sort of ball. And everyone had these masks that resembled horrible creatures from nightmares. I heard a voice singing softly, and when I looked up… I saw the most beautiful man. I took a step forward, when someone walked in front of him. After they passed, he was gone.**_

_**I frantically searched, trying to find him. Almost like if I didn't find him… then my life would have been over. Eventually, just I began to pass someone with a feathered fan, they lowered it, and there he stood in all his glory, staring at me. I clearly listened to the words as he turned to me, taking my hand.**_

'_**I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings. Though we're strangers 'till now, we're choosing the path between the stars. I leave my love between the stars.' We spun in circles together, dancing like we were the only ones there…**_

'_**As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone; it wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…' I realized there that he was singing to me. I would have stayed, but the sight of everyone else began to frighten me. And the man only smiled, like this was all some sort of game.**_

_**And then I heard a clock chime 12:00.**_

_**I pushed away from him, shoving passed everyone else as they grabbed at me. But I slid through their fingers, stopping at what seemed like a mirror. But I knew this was not a real place. There was something off about it all. I snatched up a chair, and smashed the mirror. The colors began to swirl as the masked dancers screamed and flew about the ballroom. I felt like I was slowly falling as the dress melted away from me, and I crashed into a pile of what seemed like junk.**_

_**I threw the peach far away from myself, discovering a worm crawling from the center. I tried standing up, when there was a cry of pain, and a pile of junk began to move! A wrinkled old woman stood beneath the heap, like it was tied to her.**_

'_**Why don't you look where you're going young woman, hm?' She shouted in anger.**_

'_**I was looking.' I said flatly, glancing around.**_

'_**Huh? And where were you going?'**_

'_**I don't remember.' **_

'_**You can't look where you're going if you don't **_**know **_**where you're going!'**_

'_**I was looking for something…' I explained slowly. She pulled something out from underneath the pile on her back.**_

'_**Well look here…' She said. I glanced down at it, seeing my recognizable teddy bear, Lancelot.**_

'_**Lancelot? …Thank you…' I said, taking him from her hands.**_

'_**That's what you were looking for, wasn't it, my dear?'**_

'_**Yes… I forgot…' I said, smiling at her. **_

'_**Now, why don't you come in here and see if there's anything else that you like, hm?' The woman said, motioning to what looked like a makeshift tent. I walked through the opening, and seeing another familiar sight.**_

_**It was my bedroom.**_

_**I rushed over, jumping onto my bed, and burying my head beneath the pillow. 'It was just a dream.' I said. 'I dreamed it all Lancelot…' I glanced at my bear, smiling. 'Let's go see if Daddy's home okay?' I stood from the bed, walking over to the door, pulling it open. I expected and hoped to have seen the nursery across from my room, the narrow white hallway, and staircase to my left.**_

_**But I saw the junk yard.**_

'_**Better to stay in here dear, yes! There's nothing you want out there!' The woman cried, storming into the room. I shut the door, staring at her as she rummaged around, gathering things and placing them around me after she had me sit in a chair. Toy after toy, book after book, she collected it all, positioning it into a neat pile around the back of the chair and me. I reached out, grasping a small red book title LABYRINTH. I flipped through it, reading part of the dialogue.**_

'_**Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen.' **_

'_**What's the matter dear? Don't you like your toys?' The lady asked me. I blinked, staring down at the book.**_

'_**It's all junk!' I said.**_

'_**What— Well, what about this? This is not junk!' She exclaimed, handing me the music box that my mother's co-star and friend Jeremy had given to me.**_

'_**Yes it is!' I shouted, throwing it across the room. The walls began to crumble, and I remembered my purpose. 'I have to save Toby!' I pushed everything away from me, hearing Ludo and Sir Didymus calling for me. I climbed through the junk and garbage, grabbing hold of one of Ludo's monstrous hands. I was pulled from the room, seeing the faces of my friends.**_

'_**Let's go, we don't have much time!' I said, running to the Goblin City gates, which were not fifty feet from the junk yard. We ran through, facing a giant metal enemy (which was controlled by a tiny goblin inside the head). After pretty much destroying it (thanks to Hoggle), we crowded together as Hoggle began to speak.**_

'_**I ain't asking to be forgiven. I ain't ashamed of nothing I did. Jareth made me give you that peach. I told you I was a coward. And I ain't interested in being friends…' He said. I placed a hand on his shoulder.**_

'_**I forgive you, Hoggle.' **_

'_**Y-you do?' **_

'_**And I commend thee! Never before have I seen such courage. You are a valiant man, Sir Hoggle.' Didymus said.**_

'_**I am?' **_

'_**Hoggle and Ludo friends!' Ludo said with a smile. Hoggle scratched the back of his head.**_

'_**We are?'**_

'_**Here are your things, Hoggle.' I handed him the pouch of jewels that I had taken as ransom. 'Thanks for your help.' Hoggle stood, determination glowing in his eyes.**_

'_**Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that rat who calls himself Jareth!' He exclaimed. I nodded, and we began our way through the quiet city. It seemed too easy, but just before we reached the steps that led to the castle, goblins appeared everywhere, armed and ready for battle.**_

_**Through a series of cannon fires, metal clashing against metal and brick, Ludo called the rocks, sending the goblins fleeing in a matter of minutes. We raced up into the throne room, and I saw the hands of a massive clock two minutes away from 13:00 o' clock. **_

'_**That's the only way he could have gone…' I said, staring at a spiral staircase that led up into the castle. Everyone began to rush to the stairs after me, but I stopped them. 'I have to face him alone.'**_

'_**But why?' Didymus questioned, and Hoggle agreed.**_

'_**Because that's the way it's done.' I answered simply, finding no other way to put it.**_

'_**Well… if that is the way it is done, then that is the way you must do it… But… should you need us…' Sir Didymus began, a sad look in his eyes.**_

'_**Yes, should you need us…' Hoggle agreed. Ludo whined quietly.**_

'_**I'll call. Thank you… all of you…' I said with a soft smile, before turning away from them, and running up the stairs. I walked through an arch way, staring out at a whole maze-like area of stairs and hallways in all different angles, most of which defied gravity. I ran down one set of stairs and up another, glancing around, and down over the edge of the balcony I stood on.**_

_**A moment later Jareth stood below, looking up at me. I gasped, taking a small step backwards.**_

'_**How you've turned my word, you precious thing.' He vanished around a corner, reappearing across the large room from me. 'You starve and near exhaust me.' He vanished again, this time coming behind me. 'Everything I've done, I've done for you!' He walked through me, turning on his heel, pointing accusingly at me. 'I move the stars for no one.' I ran down a flight of stairs as I continued to hear his voice.**_

'_**You've run so long, you've run so far.' He pulled himself up in front of me. 'Your eyes can be so cruel.' He held a crystal in front of his face, motioning it towards me. 'Just as I can be so cruel…' He turned, and threw it. I watched as it bounced along, into the tiny hands of Toby.**_

'_**Toby!' I cried, running down another flight of stairs.**_

'_**Though I do believe in you, yes I do. Live with the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat…' I turned to look up at Toby, who was sitting on the top of an arch, upside down.**_

'_**I, I can't live within you…' Jareth sang, and I no longer saw him after that. Though I was quite positive he was still watching me, struggling to reach my baby brother. Finally, I stood on a ledge roughly twenty feet above Toby, who sat on the edge of an archway. I called his name again, and he turned his head to look up at me. Inhaling slowly, I jumped, though I did not land beside my brother. Instead, I descended into a crumbling room with a circular slab of stone that made as the floor. I glanced around, seeing a figure in the shadows. Slowly, Jareth emerged, wearing a white shirt, a pair of white pants, white boots, gloves, and a flowing white cloak that seemed to be made of owl feathers and bones. I had long lost the tug I felt; the sensation that rippled up my spine every time I saw him. It had long since vanished.**_

'_**Give me the child.' I demanded in a firm but calm voice. He stalked forward.**_

'_**Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now. And I can be cruel.' I cocked my head to one side. **_

'_**Generous? What have you done that's generous?' I questioned, and anger lit in his eyes.**_

'**Everything**_**! Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time—' He motioned to a clock, and the hands began to spin backwards, towards the beginning of my time. 'I have **_**turned the world upside down**_**, and I have done it all for **_**you**_**! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?' He couldn't have been more than three feet from me. Keeping a calm face, I began to recite the monologue I had spent so long memorizing.**_

'_**Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my—' He held his hand out.**_

'_**Stop! Wait… look Sarah, look what I am offering you… your dreams.' He held yet another crystal out to me. I kept my face straight, but inside, I was groaning in annoyance. I was done with his crystals and promises.**_

'_**And my kingdom as great.'**_

'_**I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want.' He said, beginning to plea. I was almost surprised he wasn't on his knees yet. I looked away, forgetting that last line once again.**_

'_**My kingdom as great… my kingdom as great… Damn! I can never remember that line!' I whispered in anger. **_

'_**Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and **_**I will be your slave**_**.' He said.**_

'_**My kingdom as great… my kingdom as great…' I paused, looking up at him. He held the crystal out even further, in a vain attempt that maybe I would change my mind. **_

'_**You have no power over me.' I said. His face twisted into a look of misery and pain. He threw the crystal into the air, and my eyes followed it. It lowered to my hand, touching my skin and popping like a bubble. I looked down to see Jareth, lost in cloth and feathers as he transformed into the owl, flying out the window of the living room. I rushed up the stairs to find Toby, fast asleep in his crib. I placed Lancelot inside with him, tucking him in gently.**_

_**I returned to my room, clearing off several of the pictures and drawings that had cluttered everywhere. I even placed the music box in a drawer, finding it better to rid myself of the memories. I heard my father down stairs.**_

'_**Goodbye Sarah…' I glanced up to see Ludo in my mirror. Turning in my chair, I looked to see him in my room. But there was no one. I looked back, seeing Didymus this time.**_

'_**And remember fair maiden, should you need us…' His image was replaced with Hoggle's.**_

'_**Yes, should you need us, for any reason…'**_

'_**I need you Hoggle…' I said, tears welling up in my eyes.**_

'_**Y-you do?' He asked.**_

'_**I don't know why, but every now and then in my life, for no reason at all, I need you… All of you…'**_

'_**Well, why did you say so?' I heard cheering and voices behind me. I turned to see goblins, Fieries, faeries, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle all dancing around in my room. I hugged most of them, glancing out my window, seeing an owl fly off into the night."**_

With the water running cold, I closed my mother's diary, setting it on the counter. Dunking my head under, I came up, wringing the water from my hair after I wiped my eyes. Standing up, I grabbed the towel that sat on the counter beside the sink. Drying off, I wrapped the cloth around my body, grasping the diary, and shutting out the light, before walking down the hall into my room. The living room had been dark, so my only guess was that Sarah still wasn't home.

Setting the diary into the box, covering it by several dresses and masks, I shoved the box back under my bed, dropping the towel to the floor as I turned to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of underwear, a bra, and a cotton t-shirt that I had gotten from Haley as a birthday present. Tugging everything on, I snatched up the towel, quickly drying my hair with it. I glanced at my alarm clock on my side table, the time reading half passed seven. I frowned. Sarah should have been home by now.

I jumped when I heard my cell phone going off. Pillaging through my sweatshirt pocket, I pulled the thin silver RAZR out, flipping it open. "Hello?" I said, plopping down onto my bed.

"Hey Aerynn." I smiled.

"Hi Danny. What's up?"

"Uh… I need to talk to you about the dance tomorrow night." I frowned again, suddenly worried.

"Yeah?"

"My parents are making me take my little brother trick or treating, and they want me to go with him before it gets too dark out. Considering the fact that the dance isn't until nine o' clock at night, I won't be able to go, because once my brother is done, my family and I are going out to dinner. I would take you with me, but you've been really excited about the dance… I didn't want you to miss it…" I smiled sadly, feeling like my gut was being punched inward.

"Thank you for being thoughtful. It's not that I don't want to go with you and your family, but you're right… I really don't want to miss it. And thank you for calling me to let me know." I said, my heart being shredded into thousands of pieces.

"Will you be okay spending Halloween without me?" He asked, and I could tell he was listening for any hints of sadness or depression or even anger. I smiled, laughing a little.

"Danny, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle _one_ night without you." He sighed, obvious from relief.

"Alright. You take care of yourself tomorrow night, Aerynn. Halloween can be truly scary." He said softly.

"I will." I assured him.

"I love you." I couldn't stop from grinning. I adored those three beautiful words.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hung up after I heard the line go dead on the opposite side. I sighed quietly, feeling a little sad. I was looking forward not only to Halloween itself, but spending it with my boyfriend as well. But… Sarah had taught me that family came first (aside from homework in some situations). I tossed my phone to the other side of my bed, curling into a ball, and turning onto my side. I thought about how my mother had rejected Jareth, and how part of my plan had gone down the toilet.

"Aerynn! I'm home!" I heard Sarah say from the living room. Reaching to my side table, I shut out the light, thankful that I had closed my door. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps to my door, and the wooden slab open slowly. Sarah lingered for a moment, before chuckling, mentioning something about teen drowsiness and homework loads, before shutting the door again. I didn't open my eyes again, but decided that taking a nap was a lot better than explaining my dull mood.


	3. Seven To Nine

**Chapter Seven: Sensual Seduction/As the World Falls Down**

Jareth stood, fully dressed, mask in his grasp. He stared across the massive Labyrinth; the moon had already risen into the sky, casting sinister shadows in the corners where little light could touch. Hoggle and Sir Didymus stood by the entrance of his chamber, both of them trying to mask their own excitement. It had been many years since they had reason to travel to the mortal world. But now… their prayers were being answered.

The Goblin King had made everything perfect. His hair was pulled back by a blood red ribbon, streaks of blue and red lined throughout his dirty blonde locks. He was wearing a deep purple shirt, a black vest, a dark purple overcoat, a black cloak, gloves, black pants, and boots. Assorted shades and colors of faery dust were littered about his coat. Even a few sprinkles in his hair. His heart pounded in his chest. He barely knew the young child, and here he was, prepared for a Halloween dance where he hoped to make her see that he wasn't a bad man. And from all that he had seen watching her, he was certain that she had developed a sort of "crush" on him.

He closed his eyes slowly, inhaling slowly, and exhaling even slower. He couldn't have been more nervous. For this time, he had to work to sway the girl. This was not like his ballroom encounter with Sarah. She was drugged… hallucinating. And she would have remained so… if it wasn't for that fucking clock he decided to have. Jareth opened his eyes again. The hands sat just passed eleven o' clock in the Underground. But he knew that it was in truth only about eight in the mortal world. He wasn't sure if Sarah was going to be there. His plan didn't include her… not yet anyway.

"Sir…? Is it almost time?" Hoggle asked quietly. Jareth didn't turn to look upon the dwarf. He knew that Hoggle was anxious. If Sarah did get in the way, it was their job to make sure she didn't try hunting her daughter down. The King knew of Sarah's protective side. He had seen it with Toby. He knew that she would be ten times more so with Aerynn.

"Yes. I am aware that you have your method of transportation?" He said, turning his head to the side to glance at Hoggle and Didymus. They both nodded once, and he returned his attention to the window. Stepping up onto the ledge, he stared across the Labyrinth, seeing the decaying stones and dried ponds looking a little fresher… newer. He smiled. Soon, this entire world would be restored to its natural beauty. "You may go now." He said, hearing a slight _pop_ as the dwarf and knight disappeared.

He let himself slip from the ledge, transforming into the owl. He soared across the sky, his mask clenched in his beak. The night air was chilled with winter frost, clouds looming across the horizon. Another storm would be coming for the mortal world. Rain was a definite, Jareth observed. Snow was possible, if it got cold enough. Which seemed unlikely, but he couldn't control the weather. He had no desire for such powers. His body wasn't built to control all that occurred in the mortal world. He was a master of illusion and trickery, not nature.

He soared through the barrier, flying high above the city streets that were filled with trick or treaters dressed as witches, vampires, werewolves, sorceresses… Jareth could have sworn he even saw a few goblins here and there. He squawked with laughter as he approached the school. How little some knew of what truly lie beyond the horizon every day. Though he could have just teleported, he found flying much more enjoyable, and pleasant. Teleporting caused his skin to itch like he had a thousand bug bites all over his body. Not to mention, every time he did teleport places, his new location greeted him with a raging headache.

Turning down a corner away from curious eyes, he flew to the back of the school, near the gymnasium. The air spun around him as he transformed, a pile of faery dust (of which mortals tended to call glitter, mistaking the magic for colored pieces of plastic) pooling around his feet. Sir Didymus and Hoggle stood beside the back doors. He nodded to them once, before vanishing through the doorway, walking along the deserted hallways and passed empty classrooms. He heard the distant thumping of music reverberating off of the walls of the auditorium. He placed the mask over his face, before blending with the crowd, standing off to one side so not to be in the way. He stood watching and waiting, knowing that she would be turning up soon.

"Alrighty then." Sarah said, parking the car by the front doors. I inhaled slowly, glancing through the window of the passenger side, staring at the crowding students as they filed in an unorganized fashion into the building. My heart was lightly rapping in my chest. I clenched a mask in my hands. It was painted a deep purple with glitter lining the edges. I positioned it on my face, tucking the strap beneath my hair so it was unnoticeable. I opened the door, stepping out onto the pavement. My dress had been touched up, the lace fixed up. I had added extra fabric to the sleeves, puffing them up so that it resembled a sort of fairy-tale outfit.

"I'm going to be in the office dealing with the organization. If you need me, you'll know where to find me." Sarah said, before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be alright, sweety? You've been sort of upset lately." I shook my head, giving her a slight smile.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Cya and Haley will find a way to cheer me up." I said. She sighed, before nodding.

"If you don't feel like staying, just let me know, and I'll take you home. Okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Mom." I said, giving her a hug. She chuckled, before rushing off to the office. I followed behind, the air brushing across my bare skin. The neckline cut across, revealing my shoulders. It was a look of innocence with a sexy touch (according to Sarah). I walked along into the school building, making my way to the auditorium. I had told Cya and Haley that I would find them, but I didn't know when I was going to actually meet up with them.

By the time I reach the auditorium doors, my mood had lifted somewhat. I could see a bunch of students I knew dancing in the dim lighting. I saw Haley swaying side to side. I made my way to her. She turned and saw me, a slight smile on her face. She waved someone over, and Cya appeared at her side.

"Oh my God, girly! You look a-fucking-mazing!" Cya practically screamed in excitement, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, grinning ear to ear. Remembering something, I pulled the pendant out from my bra when my friends weren't looking, and slipped the cord around my neck. They turned their focus back to me not a moment later, not noticing the addition I had made.

"Thanks Cya. You don't look too bad yourself!" She struck a pose, blushing slightly. Haley stood next to us, silent, until her head snapped up at the song change.

"OH MY GOD! LET'S DANCE! I LOVE THIS SONG!" She cried, grabbing our hands, and pulling us into the pit of fabric and somewhat sweaty bodies and hairspray. I laughed, dancing shakily at first, but eventually I became comfortable with it, moving my hips to the beat. I finally recognized the song when it reached the chorus.

"_Sensual seduction, sensual seduction ooh whoa! Sensual seduction, sensual seduction, ooh whoa! I'm gonna take my time, she gon' get hers before I... I'm gonna take it slow... ow... oo... ow, I'm not gonna rush to stroll…_" Cya swayed side to side, shaking her hips in rhythmic motions (which caught the eyes of several seniors). I laughed aloud, taking her hand and spinning her in circles.

I barely noticed the song end, molding into some other song that detailed about a guy wanting to hook up with this girl just to have a one night stand. I spun my way through the crowd, leaving my friends to continuing moshing together. I leaned against the wall, breathless. My face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, which began to dry relatively quickly. I inhaled deeply, feeling calm and relaxed. I closed my eyes for a moment, resting my head against the stone.

"Dancing much?" An unfamiliar male voice spoke. I opened my eyes, staring through my mask at a man with dirty blonde hair (with red and blue streaks). He had this sort of sparkly purple outfit, a cloak draped from his shoulders. He stood about a head taller than I did, not including the boots that he wore. I laughed lightly, standing up straight.

"Just a little bit." I replied, looking up at him. The light was to his back, so I couldn't see his face properly. But what I did see was his eyes. And his eyes alone made me take a step back away from him.

They were like my own.

"Mind if I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. The song changed to a soft tune, one that I had never heard before. I glanced around, seeing other couples beginning to dance slowly together. I looked back to the masked man, before taking his hand in mine.

"Sure…" I said softly. He smiled, leading me closer to the dance floor. I place my hand on his shoulder, his left hand resting on my hip. We rocked back and forth, occasionally spinning in circles. I heard a sweet, velvety voice singing, but when I looked up at my partner, his lips were moving to the words.

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes. I'll place the sky, within your eyes. There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams, a love that will last. Within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart._" I had a sense that he was singing the song to me. Though I wasn't sure if he was singing _along_, or if he was the _voice_. Slowly, I leaned against him, feeling safe in his arms as we spun around together. An empty space had formed around us, like one would see where the groom and bride had their first dance together…

"_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Everything thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…_" I opened my eyes suddenly, but I didn't pull away. I knew those words. And the voice was so familiar. My heart pounded ever so rapidly as my masked companion spun me in another circle. The world felt light as we moved in motion to the beat.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers 'till now. We're choosing the path, between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars. As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…_" I no longer doubted my suspicions. I pulled away from his grasp, stopping in my tracks as I stared up into his eyes. He held my gaze, a look of concern in his expression. The music continued around us, though it was just instrumental now.

"I know who you are…" I whispered, knowing well that he could hear me. He tilted his head to one side as the music faded, changing to a different slow song.

"And who am I, hm?" He said just as soft. I glanced around, before taking his hand, pulling him after me as I led him to the courtyard. The moon was shinning brightly as clouds rolled over one another, trying to conceal the light. There was no one else around, and it was deathly quiet. My heart pounded even faster, threatening to explode within my chest. He stood patiently, waiting for my answer. I reached up slowly, touching his face, before running my fingers along the mask.

"You were the one who's been following me home. You were an owl. You sent me the sheet music to _Underground_. This pendant was meant for Sarah more than twenty years ago, but you gave it to me." I paused in my speech, trailing my fingers on my left hand on the metal necklace. His eyes averted downward, before returning to my gaze. "Sarah's wanted to forget you, but I don't see how she could…" I pulled his mask away from his face. He didn't move or tried fighting back. He remained still.

"…Jareth…" I whispered. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. My admirer for the past week had been the same exact man who fell in love with my mother… Faster than lightening, his left arm snaked around my waist, his right hand winding in my hair as he captured my mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. I placed my palms flat on his chest, but I did not push him away. I found myself kissing him back. My hands slid upward, clasping around his neck. I pulled him closer to me, never wanting to let go. But eventually, I found myself in need of breath, and I broke the kiss, leaning against him as I panted for breath.

"I'm surprised you figured it out…" He whispered in my ear, and I laughed.

"Well… I put a few things together. Sarah did mention that you had the ability to change into an owl. Though… she never said you were a composer." He smiled, stroking my face with his thumb gently. His smiled dropped slightly.

"But how did you know that it was me dancing with you?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Sarah may not have been in her right mind during the illusion of the ball with you, but she did remember the song you sang to her. She wrote it down, and when you began singing it, I was so sure that I knew it was you. And… besides… no one here would have taken the time to look as good as you…" He laughed, sliding his fingers under the bottom of my mask, pulling it off my face.

"You look so much like your mother…" He said softly.

"But the eyes… I know…"

"Not just the eyes. You smile more than she did when I first met her. You have the natural soft blush upon your cheeks. She didn't. Your hair has a lighter tone to it, so it glows." He said, kissing my forehead gently when he finished. I smiled, leaning against him again. I enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. And I barely knew him.

"Aerynn?" I pulled away from Jareth quickly, glancing around. I saw my mother standing in the doorway of the building. Luckily, it was too dark for her to see who I was with. I turned my gaze back to Jareth.

"You have to leave, right now…" I said quickly, pushing him towards a deserted hallway. He kept his gaze on Sarah, but it wasn't a look of happiness or misery. It wasn't even a look like he had seen his lover again (which he technically had). Instead… the glint in his eyes was cold and almost hateful. "Jareth! You have to go, _now_!" I pushed him a little harder, and he glanced down at me, the darkness gone from his face. He nodded once, giving me a parting kiss, placing a rose in my hands. I watched as he fled to the darker corners of the hallway, and he vanished.

"Aerynn—?" Sarah came running over, glancing down the hallway. "Who was that?" She asked, not noticing the rose in my hands or the redness on my face.

"An old friend." It wasn't a total lie. Sure, he wasn't _my _old friend, but none the less. She turned to stare at me, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Hmph. Could'a swore I saw him kiss you before he left. And aren't you dating Danny?" My heart dropped, crashing against the floor of a bottomless pit, shattering like glass. Danny… oh God… _'Oh God, what do I tell him? I can't just waltz up to him and say 'Hi Danny, how are you. By the way, while you were out with your family, I practically made out with a guy I barely know. You don't have a problem with that, do you?' _I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Y-yeah, I am. It was just a friendly sort of thing." I said, quickly tucking the pendant inside the fabric, the metal cold against my breasts. Goose bumps traveled up my skin as I hid the rose slightly behind my back. Due to the fact that it was nightfall, Sarah didn't notice the positioning of my arm or the leather cord around my neck.

"I see. Well, the dance is winding down, do you want to head home?" I stared down the hallway, feeling his eyes on me. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah… Let's get outta here."

He strode out of the back doors, finding no traces of Hoggle or Sir Didymus anywhere. He sighed slightly, leaning on the wall of the school building. Aerynn was smart, like her mother. He frowned, placing a hand over his heart. Something was different.

"Hoggle. Didymus." He said softly, his two companions appearing in front of him. They both looked confused for a moment at the scenery change, and then they noticed the Goblin King in front of them. "I believe your orders were to make sure that Sarah did not intervene." He said coldly, staring back and forth between the two of them.

"Uh… well…"

"We became sidetracked, Your Majesty." Didymus said, bowing his head in apologies. Hoggle did the same, though Jareth could see they were visibly shaking. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt either of you. Besides, it doesn't matter. I received what I came here for." He said, staring at the trees behind the two.

"And what was that, My Lord?"

"Aerynn…" He whispered. Hoggle glanced upward, fidgeting slightly.

"Uh, sir, with all due respect… I thought you were in love with Sarah…" The dwarf questioned. The knight nodded once, staring up at the Goblin King with equal confusion and curiosity. Jareth smirked, stalking passed them as his eyes fixed themselves upon the full moon.

"I thought I was too…" He remarked honestly. "But… it seems…" He placed his hand over his heart again. "It seems as though I am not attracted to Sarah like I used to be. I don't see her as the woman I loved… but… a long lost friend." He chuckled quietly. "I guess you could say I've fallen _out _of love with Sarah. Besides… she wouldn't want me back anyways. She's happy with her life. She's come by without any of us."

Jareth averted his eyes from the moon, turning back to Hoggle and Sir Didymus. His expression saddened slightly. "However… I fear for Aerynn…"

"And why's that, Your Majesty?" The dwarf said, his face turning bleak. Jareth stared at nothing but the grass. His heart was lost in love for a girl he wasn't sure he could ever truly be with.

"Because… Sarah is going to have to find out soon enough. And I don't think that she will take kindly to my relationship with her daughter…" He said, smiling slightly.

**Chapter Eight: Love Injection**

_**(Sunday Morning)**_

I couldn't stop thinking about Jareth.

I couldn't stop thinking of the way he kissed me, his body so close to my own. True, I had only been dating Danny for a grand total of one day, but… His kisses were not so warm. They didn't hold a sense of true passion behind them like I had hoped. It was like he was holding back. I shook my head. What did I know? Sure, I'd known him for years on end, but none the less… I had hoped for more from him.

I sat upright in my bed, the covers draped over my legs up to my waist. I was in just a t-shirt again, holding the rose in my fingers. The pendant was around my neck, beneath the gray cotton. I hadn't taken it off since Friday night. Sarah hadn't noticed it during any of the brief and rare moments where it was practically in plain sight. Then again, I didn't know if she didn't notice or didn't care about it. _'But I think she would… if she actually took the time to look at it…' _I thought, twirling the rose slowly.

I slid off of my bed, setting the rose down on my side table. Getting onto my knees, I pulled the box out from underneath my bed, rummaging through, pulling out a light blue dress. Tugging it over my head, I shoved my arms through the sleeves, letting the rest of it fall to the floor. Perfect sizing, the ends of the dress graced my ankles with light touches of cotton. I pulled on a pair of thin, white socks, sliding my shoes on my feet. Brushing out my hair, I pulled it back into a loose ponytail.

I walked across the floor, shutting my door behind me. Sarah was still out shopping as far as I knew. I wrote on a napkin, saying that I would be out for a little while and be home for lunch. I walked to the front door, stepping outside into the warm daylight. I walked down along the path to the sidewalk, making my way to the neighborhood park (which was one street over, thank God). Birds flew along the skyline, and I found myself searching to see if there was a certain white and barn owl fluttering along with them. But there was none.

I sighed quietly, making my way through the woodchips to the swing set. I sat down in one, swaying back and forth slowly. For such a beautiful Sunday morning, it was oddly deserted. Usually, I had to fight off five years old just for thirty seconds on the swings. I smiled at the memories of the times I ventured down here in the early mornings or late evenings, just to be alone from the rest of the world. I found a childhood playground a peaceful place. Blanketed in snow, it looked like Wonderland. And when it rained… it seemed like such a sad, forgotten memory. But more often than not, it was during the rain where I spent most of my time, walking among the metal structures and rusting merry-go-round.

I pushed myself farther up into the air, reaching a safe high point in my climb forward. I slid away from the rubber and chains, falling to the ground. I landed lightly, crouched in a ball. I was surprised at how well I kept my balance. Usually I fell flat on my ass or forward onto my face, pulling a stunt like that. I stood slowly, glancing around. It wasn't just the playground, but the streets as well. Everything was deserted. Shivers ran up my spine as clouds rolled over the sun, blocking the light and warmth.

A pair of gentle hands slid up my arms from behind, caressing them. My instinct told me to run, if not, then attack. But my body didn't move. I knew these hands from one experience. I closed my eyes, feeling a warm breath along my neck. I smiled, a chuckled bubbling in my throat. I turned, opening my eyes again. I felt his name on my tongue. My mouth began to form it, but my throat clenched shut when I saw who was behind me. My companion tilted his head to one side, his blonde hair swaying in a gentle breeze.

"You seem upset to see me." Danny said softly, a look of hurt flashing in his eyes. My throat released, and I smiled slightly.

"You caught me by surprise." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind his left ear.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am sorry for startling you. But, how was your Halloween?" He asked. I laughed lightly, but inside I was pounding my head against a wall. How was I going to explain the utter _perfection _of my Friday night? I walked over to a bench, Danny following close behind. I sat down as he did, and I leaned against his shoulder.

"I had a good time. I danced with a few friends, even a few people I didn't know. There was one guy who was coming onto me, but I think Cya pummeled his brain in enough to get the hint to leave me alone." The bitter taste filled my mouth again. Though it was like someone had put sour milk, vinegar, and moldy bread on my tongue all at once; whereas it used to be just sensation of natural bitterness. Like if you were to bite down on your lip and taste your own blood. But Danny obviously didn't catch the horrible lie, and he just laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." He said, cupping my cheek with his hand, and kissing me softly. I kissed him back, holding back a giggle as he licked my lower lip. I parted my lips slightly, allowing him entry as he roamed the inside of my mouth. I allowed him domination, pulling away when I was breathless. Danny opened his eyes, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly. He didn't tear his eyes away, and his expression didn't change.

"Something's wrong." He said blatantly. My brow scrunched slightly.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"You held back on me." I leaned away a few inches.

"No I didn't." He chuckled.

"You _never _just _hand _me dominance. You always have to fight. But today… it was like you didn't even care." He traced his thumb in circles on my cheek, before playing with a few strands of my hair. "Is something bothering you, Aerynn?" _'Well… I'm not sure you want the honest truth… Then again, I don't even know what I'm really feeling.'_ I thought. I pushed such thoughts away, smiling at him.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I couldn't be happier…" I mentally cringed, the bitter taste in my mouth again. Lying came naturally for the past few days, whether I was talking to Sarah or one of my other friends. But lying to Danny was like I was lying to God himself. _'Though, some days Danny does seem like God. He's been a Saint since the seventh grade…'_ He smiled, taking my hand in his.

"Good… that's good…" He said, leading me away from the bench, away from the playground all together. I glanced up into the trees, looking along the shadows of the falling leaves. My heart stopped when I saw a flash of white and brown fluttering from branch to branch; sweeping and soaring in a delicate dance. I couldn't help but smile somewhat, knowing that no matter what would happen to either myself or Danny… we were safe…

To an extent.

We hadn't even made it fifty feet from the park when we heard a soft piano tune playing. "Oh, jeez. I'm sorry, one second Aerynn." Danny said, sliding his fingers out of my grip, and retrieving his phone from his pocket. He flipped the phone open, pressing the TALK button, and held it to his ear. "Hello?" There was a pause, and he sighed.

"Hi Mom. I'm with my girlfriend right now. Yes. No…" He rolled his eyes. "But Mom… I haven't seen her since Friday afternoon! I know that—" He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes in frustration. I had a bad feeling I knew what he was going to say, but I kept quiet. "Alright. Well, let me walk her home, and I'll meet you guys there, okay? Thanks Mom. Bye." He snapped the phone shut, running his fingers through his hair before looking at me sadly.

"Let me take a wild guess. She needs you to run some errands with her, and you were looking forward to spending the day with me, right?" I said with a soft smile on my lips. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Well… today is my Aunt Charlotte's birthday… and we're all going out to lunch. She wants me home to greet my family when they arrive." I nodded once in understanding. Standing on my tiptoes, I pecked him on the lips gently, feeling his arms wrap around me as he deepened the kiss. I could have stood there for forever, but he pulled away too soon. "Come on, let's get you home. Or my mother will escort us there herself." I laughed, taking his hand again.

I gave Danny one last kiss, before he walked down the street towards his own home a few blocks away. I sighed sadly, feeling terrible that I didn't give him the truth. That I had kissed another guy… enjoyed it. A guy I knew from the contents of my mother's diary, no less. I placed a hand over my forehead, closing my eyes. I knew I had to tell him sooner or later. But I was afraid of what his reaction would be. I saw how his soul had practically been destroyed when he found out that his old girlfriend had been cheating on him.

I didn't want to inflict the same pain on him again. _'He doesn't deserve it…'_ I trudged over to the piano, sitting down upon the bench, running my fingers over the keys. I began playing a soft tune, one I knew well enough. "_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground. I'm hearing what you're saying, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait! Tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say hey… It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…" _I stroked the next few keys gently, knowing that there were other instruments involved with this song, but I tended to play just the piano.

"_I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. I need you like a heart that needs a beat that's left from you. Yeah, I loved you with a fire red…_" I lost my voice, choking back suddenly, but I continued playing. My hands never quit moving. "_It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize; it's too late, whoa… It's too late to apologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late. It's too late to late to apologize, yeah… I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…_" I played the last few notes, letting silence fall around me. Such silence didn't last long though.

"That's was beautiful, Aerynn. And do I dare ask if that is what your darling Danny will say to you?" I spun on the chair, seeing the dirty blonde Goblin King standing beside the couch. But his appearance was not what I had expected it to be. Instead of wearing something that resembled medieval-esque times, he wore a simple pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, boots, and a reddish-brown cotton jacket. His hair was pulled back by a blue ribbon, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. I looked away from him, staring out the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. He seemed shocked by my tone, but not my words.

"Well, I came for a visit. Or would you prefer to be alone?" My breath hitched in the back of my throat, and I answered quickly.

"No." I thought for a moment as he smiled slightly. "I don't like being alone. Some days, I prefer it… but it's usually a rare case…" He straightened his posture, stalking forward to me. He stopped at my side, stroking my cheek and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You were watching again today, weren't you?" I said.

"Yes. From a bit of a distance. I watched you on the swing set… But…" He began.

"But… what?"

"When Danny came up behind you, the look on your face… was, in my opinion, teasing. You seemed like you were enjoying his touch, but the moment you saw his face… you were disappointed." He smirked, glancing at me. "I wonder why that is…" My face flushed a bright red, but I didn't return the gaze.

"I thought it was you…" I answered honestly. "I…" I paused, closing my eyes for a few seconds, before looking up at him. "I was hoping it was you." He laughed quietly, bending down and kissing my forehead.

"So I noticed…" He said, his breath trailing along my neck. My breath quivered slightly as chills ran up and down my spine. _'No!' _I thought, shoving him away. Jareth stared at me, hurt and confused. "What is it?" He asked.

"I— I have a boyfriend, Jareth! I can't be doing something like this behind his back!" He nodded a few times, backing away a few steps so that he stood about five or six feet from me. "I'm sorry. I really am… but… I just can't…"

"I understand. I shouldn't have crossed the line…"

"N-no, it's not your fault…"

"Oh, but it is! I've been watching Sarah ever since she entered the Labyrinth, more than twenty years ago. I didn't know that she had any children until a week ago, when your uncle came over. But what's strange is that in that one week…" He stopped, glaring out of the window. I followed his gaze, seeing Sarah's car pull up into the driveway.

"Oh shit." I said.

"Oh Holy Mother of Fuck sounds more appropriate for this situation." Jareth remarked. I smiled, shot up from the bench, taking his hand, and leading him to my room.

"I can pry the screen out of my window. You'll be able to transform and fly to the tree." I said, kicking open the door, and rushing over to the window. Jareth stood close by, watching the door as I slid the glass open, pounding the screen out of the frame. I heard the front door open. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…'_ Finally, the last corner came free; my hands were red from pounding so hard. Jareth turned to me, smiling slightly. I glanced at the door, before standing on my tiptoes, much like I had done not fifteen minutes earlier with Danny, and kissed him softly.

"Now go!" I whispered. Jareth's face reddened slightly, but he nodded once, lunging out of the window as his body molded into a small owl, fluttering to the tree beside my room. I slid the glass shut, locking it as Sarah opened my bedroom door, holding shopping bags. I smiled at her sweetly.

"Hi Mom." I said, praying she wouldn't immediately notice the glitter all over my floor or the faint scent of peaches. She held a curious look on her face, but she was not able to really look at my room as I ushered her out of the doorway, taking bags from her hands. I led her to the dining room table, setting the bags onto the wooden surface. "How was the shopping today?" I tried making casual conversation while planning on how I was going to get rid of whatever sparkly substance was truly all over my floor.

"It went well. I bought some movies, new clothes for you— most of which are things like poet shirts, boots, most of which were hard to find… just… a bunch of things…" She glanced at the dress I was wearing, and grinned. "I remember that one… I was wearing it one day at the park…" She cut her sentence short, but I had a vague idea of where the story would have led had she decided to finish. She blushed. "It was a long time ago." She answered simply when I gave her a questioning glance. She sniffed slightly, leaning closer to me.

"What?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow, staring down at me.

"You smell like peaches." She inhaled again, before shaking her head. Something caught my attention out the sliding glass door, and I saw Jareth in his owl form, posed on the patio railing. I could picture him laughing his ass off. I waited until Sarah had turned away, and I flipped the bird off. The owl fluttered its wings; letting out a soft squawk that I was sure was laughter.

"So how are things between you and Danny?" I cringed, thankful Sarah had her back to me.

"We're doing well. I was at the park, and he came up from behind and scared me a little bit. I could tell he wanted to hang out, but his mom made him head home. It's his Aunt's birthday or something…" I said, sifting through the clothes that she had bought, noticing a few items that reminded me of Jareth's regular attire. Sarah continued to mingle in the kitchen, pulling out a few things for lunch. I glanced up at her, before walking into the living room. I strode over to the piano, the sheet music was still on the thin ledge. I sat down, trailing my fingers on the keys. Though I had learned to play the guitar and the drums as well, I found piano much more… suiting for my personality.

"Damn it." I heard Sarah yell. I didn't turn to face her, but I heard her footsteps as she grabbed her keys and her purse. "I forgot that I was supposed to pick up a package from Toby. I'll be back in about an hour, sweetheart." She was out the door in seconds, slamming it shut behind her. I began playing the music, fully completing it, when the soft scent of peaches filled the air again.

"You play it better than I thought anyone ever could have." He said, taking a seat beside me on the bench. I thought for a moment, playing the intro to _Don't Stop Believing_. I didn't bother with the words. I just didn't feel like singing.

"I've been playing since I was four. I learned the drums starting at seven, and the guitar at ten. But my heart has always been for the piano." I explained, blending into _Trail Of Broken Hearts_. "My friends have tried convincing me to start a band, but I just don't want to deal with that kind of drama. I play for my own pleasure, not for others." I changed the song early, my fingers like lightening as I played the piano intro from _Bat Out Of Hell_. "But when my dad left, I stopped playing everything all together. I lost the drive and passion to play. It was only about two years ago where I picked up everything I left off on." I stroked one last key, standing up and walking over to the Fender guitar. I lifted it into my grasp, placing the strap over my shoulder. I strummed once, before playing _Sweet Child O' Mine_. Jareth sat in awe as I played a long chord, before picking up into a solo from _Through The Fire And Flames_. I stopped shredding along the neck, and set the guitar back onto the stand.

"Everyone says I have a natural ability when it comes to music. But I have yet to find the untapped potential." I looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes, seeing nothing but amazement and awe trapped within. I watched as he stood up, walking over to me, and placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You already have the potential. I think what people see is nothing but perfection, and therefore they praise you. But what you really need is someone to say that you're not quite perfect. That you need to work just a little harder."

"That I need criticism on my progress."

"Exactly." I nodded once, taking three long strides back to the piano. I sat down, gazing at the music sheet. Jareth walked over, and sat down beside me. I played the first few notes, thinking for a long moment.

"What if we were to do a duet…?" I asked, playing well into the song. Jareth's eyes never left my face, even after I stopped playing and turned to look at him. He smiled slightly, lost in thought.

"I never thought of that… but… what about Sarah? Surely she wouldn't miss seeing you perform for the Talent Show, and if we were to do a duet while she was present…" He trailed off, leaving me with an excellent point. _'Well fuck…'_ I sighed quietly, glancing up at the sheet music again. I began to play, softly singing the words as I went.

"_No one can blame you, for walking away. But too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy, it's not always swell…_"

"_Don't tell me truth hurts little girl. Cause it hurts like hell._" Jareth cut in, smiling slightly at me. "_But down in the Underground, you'll find someone true. Down, in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon. It's only forever, not long at all. Lost and the lonely, that's Underground, Underground…_" His voice carried as I struck the next notes, letting my voice fill the space where his began to quiet.

"_Daddy, Daddy, get me outta here. I, I'm Underground. I heard about a place today, where nothing ever hurts again. Daddy, Daddy, get me outta here. I, I'm Underground. Sister, sister, please take me down. I, I'm Underground. Daddy, Daddy, get me out of here…_" There was a bit of a solo between the chorus and the next verse, but this time, Jareth sang instead of myself.

"_No one can blame you, for walking away. Too much rejection, na na, no love injection. But down in the Underground, you'll find someone true. Down in the Underground, a land serene, a crystal moon._"

"_It's only— It's only forever. Not long at all. The lost and the lonely… that's Underground. Underground… Daddy, Daddy, get me outta here. Heard about a place today, where nothing ever hurts again. Daddy, Daddy, get me outta here. I, I'm Underground. Sister, sister, take me down. I, I'm Underground. Daddy, Daddy, get me out…_"

"_Wanna live Underground._"

"_Wanna live Underground._"

"_Wanna live Underground._"

"_Wanna live Underground._"

"_Wanna live Underground._"

"_Wanna live Underground._"

"_Wanna live Underground._"

"_Wanna live Underground._ _Daddy, Daddy, get me outta here…_"

"_I, I'm Underground._"

"_Sister, sister, please take me down. I, I'm Underground. I, I'm Underground. I, I'm Underground. Daddy, Daddy, please. Daddy, Daddy, please._"

"_Wanna live Underground. Wanna live Underground. Wanna live Underground…_"

"_Sister, sister, take me down. Sister, sister, take me down…_" I ended the song softly, looking over at Jareth. A pleasant smile was on his face as he just stared at the sheet music on the stand. The lighting of the living room created warming glows around the two of us, hardly any corners left in shadow. The clock on the wall struck noon, and I saw Jareth wince at the sound.

"It's still hard, isn't it?" He gave me a curious look. "There's so many things that remind you of her, myself included, I guess. But… a bell chime. That's the worst isn't it?" He looked away, suddenly seeming like a small child. I slid my hand away from the piano, and into one of his, squeezing tightly. He glanced down at me as I leaned against him, closing my eyes. He tilted his head downward, resting it on top of my own.

"Yes… But… the misery and pain that I've felt for so long seems to be decreasing in intensity…" He said softly.

"Really…? Why is that?"

"Perhaps it's because I've learned to live without her… maybe… even in such a short time… you've have healed me." He chuckled. "As cliché as that sounds… I believe that it's true." I remained beside him for a long moment, not moving or speaking. Barely even breathing. Just silent and motionless.

"I don't know how Sarah could have done it. I mean… I can understand her frustration and whatnot about having to run through the Labyrinth trying to find a fricken _baby_. But… what I don't understand is how she could have just…"

"Refused her dreams?"

"No! I don't know how she denied _you!_" I exclaimed, sitting up straight and gazing at him. His left eyebrow raised in curiosity. I stood up, pacing in the living room. "I mean, you're smart, you're funny, you're _**damn good looking**_, you have this sense of warmth about you… but most of all…" I turned, facing him. "You have a heart the size of the moon. You know when someone needs you… and you'll be the shoulder than they cry on… You know when someone needs advice, and you're more than willing to give it to them. You…" I laughed lightly, glancing out the front window. "You're amazing, Jareth… and I don't know why Sarah could have been so cruel…" I exhaled my breath, looking up into his eyes as he walked over, standing in front of me. He smiled, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"You _do _realize that you're a fucking unbelievable tease." He said. My face flushed slightly.

"How so?" I questioned him.

"One moment you shy away, even if I'm not touching you, because of your boyfriend… and the next you're acting as though I'm the face of God."

"Well, to any love-struck girl who would be fortunate enough to ever see you, you would be." Jareth laughed, his voice like ringing bells. I smiled up at him, a sense of peace washing over me (along with the intoxicating scent of peaches). His fingers slowly traveled up into my hair, his right hand gently cupping my other cheek. I felt a soft tug, pulling us together. My eyes began to close slowly as the gap between us dispersed. I felt his lips brush mine, but he stopped. "What?" I hissed in a whisper.

"You _**really**_ are a tease." He replied. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, capturing his warm lips with mine. His tongue clashed against mine, fighting for dominance. His fingers twisted tightly into my hair, pulling slightly. I felt a moan rippling in the back of my throat. Air was becoming scarce, but I clashed further. I could feel Jareth also loosing air, for he slowly lost the strength to keep fighting. He broke away, panting for breath. I laughed in between breaths, resting my forehead against his.

I had only known him for less than a week.

I had been dating Danny for four days…

But then I _knew_.

I was in love.

**Chapter Nine: Vizael's Appearance and Magic Dances…**

He returned to the Underground (much to his and Aerynn's displeasure), a smile stretched on his face as he gracefully landed in his Fae form within his chambers. Light filled the stone walls, much like it had done within the living room of Sarah's home. He glanced out of his window, seeing splotches of green here and there, the walls of the Labyrinth being restored. Life in the Underground was returning to its natural state. His smile widened further (if that was possible). The Labyrinth was affected by his behavior and emotions. Because his heart was filling with the joy and love that he had almost forgotten about, the Labyrinth began to look… healthier, in a sense.

Jareth walked over to his wardrobe, quickly changing into a pair of grey pants, a white shirt, a black vest, and a black pair of boots. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his chest, the pendant vacant from his neck. He had seen it, resting around Aerynn's throat, where it had been since the dance he attended to. His smile touched his tingling lips again, her kiss still present in his memory. There was so much more passion within it this time. So much more energy and fire…

He chuckled once, padding over to his window sill, and staring out at the twists and turns of the Labyrinth, which surrounded the Goblin City. He sighed, gazing across the stone and fields. The wind tossed his bangs around his eyes, and a musky smell of singed oak invaded his senses. He didn't turn to the arrival, for there was no need to. A tall, dark haired man strode across the chambers, his dark red robes billowing around his slim and muscular form. His eyes were a deep shade of blue, glowing in the sunlight. His hair was dark brown, shoulder length, and tied back by a red ribbon. He stood beside Jareth, admiring the beauty of the land.

"The Council has been taking interest in the sudden change of your actions." His voice was a deep, husky sound like a harmony. Jareth smirked slightly.

"Have they now?"

"Well, when you sit in your room all day, staring at a crystal, and suddenly gain the affection of a sixteen year old mortal… Of all people Jareth, you should know better than most that even the changes in the Labyrinth would have caught some attention! Or are you too busy wooing Sarah's little girl to notice?" The Goblin King glanced to his companion, before rolling his eyes.

"Jareth, the goblins are seeing alterations they haven't had in a few decades. They're excited. They think you're winning her back. How would they feel knowing that it isn't the babe whose powers could change our life forever? That it's her child?"

"They'll have to get used to knowing that prophecies don't have to be followed." Jareth said coldly. The brunette sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"And what of Sarah? Are you just going to go to her one day, say 'Hey, by the way, I'm in love with your daughter', and run off with the child? Jareth, the prophecy foretold your future with Sarah. It can't be any other way! If you were to commit yourself to this girl, you do know that she would either have to have her memory erased… or she would be executed." Jareth winced, clenching his hands on the stone sill. He knew very well of the consequences, but he was determined to change that.

"Vizael… have you ever been in love?" Jareth asked.

"I have not. But this is the second time Jareth—"

"No… what I felt for Sarah was not like this. Do you _**not **_remember her words? Twenty-four years ago, she told a story to Toby, saying that the 'King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers'. Her words bound my emotions to her heart."

"But when she came here, you really did love her." Vizael said softly.

"I will not deny that I began to feel attracted to her. I thought that I could make her stay, and that I really would love her. And after she left, I was forbidden from making contact with her. But I watched her for years on end. But… when I saw Aerynn for the first time, I knew that I had to meet her. And in this short time… I believe that she lifted whatever spell Sarah may have cast on me all those years ago."

Vizael remained silent, staring out at the vastness of the Underground. The land stretched beyond the horizon, the Ancient City where the Council ruled far beyond the length of the Labyrinth times ten. He placed the palm of his hand on the stone wall, leaning on his arm casually. "I will need to clarify this with the others on the Council. They abide to the prophecies like mortals abide to God. I wouldn't be terribly surprised if they say that you cannot be with Aerynn." He changed his position, facing Jareth, and placing his hand on the Goblin King's shoulder. "Just be careful, little brother. The Ancients will do all they can to make sure that things go according to plan. And not all of them are as forgiving as father and I."

Jareth nodded once. "I know that. But people do crazy things when they're in love…" Vizael rolled his eyes.

"You've got to stop watching mortals. They're creations are influencing you too much." He laughed slightly, his body bursting into flames and feathers as he molded into a fire red phoenix, taking flight through the King's window. Jareth stared after his brother for a long moment, before turning his back to the city. He strode out of his chambers, down the seemingly endless stair cases and hallways, before appearing in his throne room. Dozens of goblins mingled about, busy with their usual activities, most of which out of boredom. Jareth walked over to his throne, and sat down in it, his presence like any other.

"_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry… what could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue, nobody knew. What kind of magic spell to use? Slime and snails, or puppy dog's tails. Thunder or lightening. Then baby said, dance magic dance, magic, dance magic dance, magic, dance magic dance, magic. Jump magic jump, magic, jump magic jump, magic. Jump magic jump, magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me, slap that baby make him free._" The goblins cheered as they danced about the throne room. Jareth smiled, standing up, and prancing about.

"_I saw my baby, trying hard as baby could try. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby blue, nobody knew. What kind of magic spell to use?_"

"Slime and snails!" One goblin cried.

"Puppy dog's tails!" Another shouted.

"Thunder or lightening…"

"_Then baby said, dance magic dance, magic, dance magic dance, magic… Jump magic jump, magic, jump magic jump magic…_" Jareth danced around the room, grinning brightly as the goblins cheered and shouted in glee. It brought back memories to the King's mind, but there was a vacant star. The little baby Toby wasn't present. Though… this time, Jareth wasn't singing about the baby. His mind was picturing another individual, more grown up than a baby. Much more beautiful too.

'_Soon… very soon…' _He thought to himself, laughing at the happiness of his subjects.


	4. Ten To Twelve

**Chapter Ten: It's Been Three Days That I've Been Alone, And It's Too Late…**

Three days.

Three days of going to school, expecting to see my boyfriend waiting by our lockers for me. Three days wondering why no one would tell me if he was sick, on vacation, or that I was simply too blind to see him in classes. But during those three days, every time the question of him rolled off of my tongue, their expression would sadden almost, and they would change the subject before giving me an answer. Sarah didn't say anything about, but constantly ramble on about something else.

I tried calling him every night.

No one would answer.

Had he left the city?

Had he moved out of state suddenly?

Where had he gone?

'_Danny, where are you?' _I thought as I grabbed my backpack, ready to begin another lonely walk home to practice _Underground_. Jareth had also been seemingly busy with whatever task was at hand. I figured as much. He was the King of Goblins. And Kings, as far as I knew, tended to be distracted with their own issues.

I sighed, resting my hand on the door of Danny's locker, before trudging out into the rain. I was wearing a pair of black jeans, one of the white poet shirts, a dark blue vest, a black leather trench coat (which fit my body perfectly), and the pendant. Sarah still hadn't noticed it (thank the Gods above). I kicked a rock along the sidewalk, the rain plastering my hair to my skull. For once I was glad that I decided to leave my MP3 player at home to charge.

Thunder rumbled across the sky, and I felt even lonelier than before.

I slumped up the stone steps of the front porch, wiping my feet on the mat, before walking inside the slightly warmer house. Rain dripped from my being, leaving a trail of drops towards my room. I grabbed a towel from the floor, drying out my hair. Snatching up a brush, I raked the tangles out, pulling my hair back into a loose pony tail. It would dry in a few hours. Kicking off my wet shoes, I slid a pair of dry socks on, walking back out into the kitchen.

I stopped by the answering machine, seeing a flashing red 3 on the top. Pressing play, the automated voice said that I had three new messages. The first one was for Sarah. It was the principal, discussing her opinions at their last meeting. I didn't pay much attention. The machine skipped to the next message, and I heard Clare's frantic voice. _'Aerynn? Aerynn, are you there? Aerynn, when you get this, call me as soon as possible, okay. Love you, hun.' _Click. My eyebrows bent together. Why did Clare want to call me?

I sat down at the table as the machine went to the final message. _'Aerynn? It's Amber, Daniel's mother. Listen, I need to tell you some news, but I would rather talk to you either over the phone or in person. I believe that leaving a message isn't fair. Please, call me on my cell phone when you get this.'_ Her voice was shaking, like she was holding back sobs. The automated voice told me there were no more messages, and the room fell silent with a _beep. _Fishing out my cell phone, I scrolled to Amber's number, pressing the TALK button. I held my phone to my ear, hearing three rings, and her voice.

"_Hello?_" She sounded hoarse, like she had been crying. I stood up from my chair, pacing over into the living room.

"Amber?"

"_Aerynn… Listen…_"

"Where's Danny? I haven't seen him for several days!" I intervened. There was a tired sigh on the other end of the line.

"_Sweetheart… I have… s-some bad news._" Her voice began to shake and crack again, and she sounded like she was about to cry.

"What do you mean?"

"_Aerynn, dear… Danny is in the hospital. He was hit by a drunk driver after he walked you ho—_" I dropped the phone, my mind going blank. The battery popped out, skirting a few feet away as the rest of my phone bounced to my left. My heart pounded in my chest as my gaze trailed outside to the street.

_Danny is in the hospital._

My feet carried me to my room, where I stood in the center for a long moment. I inhaled once, looking up on the wall. Pinned to the smooth surface, was a picture Cya had taken of Danny as I together. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, and I was just planting a kiss on his cheek when she snapped the picture of us. _**Danny is in the hospital. **_It felt like a bullet had shot through my heart. I fell to my knees, screaming as loud as I possibly could. I shut my eyes tightly, wrapping my arms around my waist. There was a moment when I all heard was my own sobbing, and then even that went quiet. The scent of peaches filled my nose, and I felt arms around me, holding me close.

I don't know how long I sat in his arms, crying. I didn't care at that point in time. Nothing really mattered. Three days I had been alone… and then they finally decided to tell me. He had been in the hospital for three days. I didn't know if he was recovering or dying. I didn't know how serious or minor the damage was. I cried and cried and cried in his arms. I cried until my eyes were dry, my throat hoarse, and my lungs weak from lack of air. His shirt was soaked with my tears, but he made no mention that he cared. He just held me as I shook from the after shock. He stroked my hair, saying words that sounded like charms. He sang me bits and pieces of songs I had never heard and songs I knew better than anyone. He whispered poems and limericks, but it went in one ear and out another.

Finally, when I was quiet and still, Jareth continued to stroke my hair, leaning against the edge of my bed. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly. I wanted to slap him, but I felt too numb to do anything.

"No one told me… where he was… how he was doing… I knew nothing. No one bothered to call me as soon as it happened. I've just been doing the regular; going to school, coming home, doing my homework, eating dinner… Living like he didn't exist…" I mumbled softly. My head rested against his chest, and I felt his heartbeat. Slow, steady… A sense of weariness washed over me, and I closed my eyes slowly. "I want to see him…" I whispered.

"Alright…" Jareth replied. I felt the world spinning around me, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt chills along my spin, like someone was taking an ice cube, and sliding it up and down my back. Finally, when everything fell still, Jareth leaned close to me. "Open your eyes. I'm leaving, but if you need me, just call. I'll come." He said, the scent of peaches fading. My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in front of a door. Pushing it open slowly, I saw a bed, a single patient laying on it. He was asleep…

"Danny…" I whispered, rushing to his side. His torso, left leg, and skull were bandaged. A thin scar ran from his right temple down to his chin. Bruises covered his exposed flesh, but the one thing that caught my attention out of it all; I started at his right shoulder, and stopped just above where his elbow would have been. Tears welled in my eyes, my hand covering my mouth.

More than half of his right arm had been severed.

I closed my eyes, choking back sobs once again. I stood there for a few moments, holding back my cries, when I felt a bandaged hand stroking my cheek. I looked down, seeing him staring up at me, his expression tired and pained, but clearly happy. Gently, I took his hand in mine, holding it to my face. "You came…" He whispered softly, his voice barely audible to my ears. I nodded a few times.

"Your mother tried calling me… when I reached her; she said that you were here…" I said, my heart trembling as Danny coughed in pain. "I had to come see you…" He let out a tired sigh.

"Aerynn… the doctors said… that I don't have much longer…"

"No." I whispered.

"They said I lost too much blood at the scene, and they're surprised I've lasted as long as I have…"

"No."

"But… I just wanted to say…"

"No." He was ignoring me. He knew this was going to come. He was saying goodbye.

"Aerynn…" His hand grabbed my chin, pulling me down to him. His once bright blue eyes were tired and fading. "I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I want you to grow up, find a good man who makes you happy." He pulled me close, kissing me softly. It wasn't long, but every ounce of feeling he had was held within it. "I will always love you… for as long as I shall live." I heard the door open, and a nurse in purple scrubs walked over, a clipboard in her hands.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm going to ask you to leave. Daniel needs another check-up and rest." I nodded, gently squeezing his hand, before leaving his side. The tears rolled down my face as I strode through the door of his room, down the hall, and outside into the evening. I walked around behind the hospital building, staring up into the sky. The clouds were still sweeping through, the rains still washing along the streets. I closed my eyes, leaning against the brick wall.

"Jareth…" I whispered. A gust of air blew my hair around my face, and he stood in front of me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I buried my face in his t-shirt, trembling as rain poured down on us. "Take me away from here… I don't care where, just take me away…" I said softly. His hold tightened, and the world began to spin again, the smell of peaches growing stronger. I still felt the rain, but the world was silent. I opened my eyes, seeing the swing set and merry-go-round. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, sitting down on the edge of the merry-go-round. I noticed that Jareth was wearing a large black leather trench coat. I pulled it away from his shoulders, motioning for him to lay beside me. We positioned ourselves comfortable underneath the coat. He wound his arms around me again, and I closed my eyes, feeling safe. I heard the rain splatter against the leather, but we remained dry beneath (for the most part. The metal surface of the merry-go-round was rather wet). I slowed my breathing, relaxing my body. And soon, I was fast asleep.

He stroked her hair softly beneath the material of his coat, making sure not to wake her while she slept. It was only the first day she knew of her friend's accident, and he hated seeing how she tore herself apart about it. _'My little darling… I wish I knew what to do to make the world brighter for you.' _He thought, kissing her hair, burying his face into her shirt. He inhaled deeply, the smell of strawberry shampoo filling his nose. But beneath it was the scent of peaches. He smiled slightly. He had worn off on her.

He could feel her heartbeat, slow and gentle. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump… _

Jareth closed his eyes as well, his mind reeling through the entire day he watched from the Underground. Vizael sent him a message saying that he had a meeting with the Council in a week's time. There had been some kind of issue revolving around the crime rates in the Goblin City. He was about ready to drop from boredom when her screams shot through the Labyrinth, to his sensitive Fae ears. While most of the civilians wondered what the fuck could have made such a noise, he had already been gone, flying fast to reach her.

He remembered how his heart ached at seeing her sobbing on her bedroom floor. He held her close, whispering charms and spells of reassurance in her ears, trying to get her to calm down. But her emotions were too powerful for simple spells, even medium of difficulty. A spell that he would have used to quiet an entire crowd of a hundred or more was used on a _16 year old girl_. He smiled. Just like Sarah.

'_Ah, dear Sarah. How will you feel… knowing your daughter loves whom you gave up?' _He tightened his hold around the shivering child, muttering more charms in her ear. Better to give her no dreams conscious to her than nightmares.

**Chapter Eleven: If You Need Me/Aerynn's Ballad**

_Floating. That's all I knew of my being. Floating somewhere. Like I was weightless. And then gentle warmth, presence. I smiled. I felt like I was in the arms of an angel. In a sense, that's where I was. Angelic arms holding me tightly. Angelic hands stroking me. Angelic lips brushing my hair and lips; under and over, sending electric shivers along my spin. An angelic voice singing soft words of calming and tranquility in my deaf ears. Angelic eyes, I felt, that kept a constant gaze on me. My angel. My Jareth._

_His lips brushed against the underside of my jaw, and a moan rippled in my mouth, bubbling as I let it out. He chuckled lightly, kissing me softly. "Aerynn… you have to wake up now…" He said. I curled in his arms, curling closer to him. I buried my face in his chest, feeling flesh. A blush crept across my face, though I wasn't sure if he saw. _

"_Maybe I don't want to wake up…" I whispered. _

"_You have to, love."_

"_Maybe I want to stay like this… in this sleep…"_

"_What about Sarah?" I growled._

"_Let me stay asleep, Jareth." He sighed._

"_If you stay asleep, then I leave too…"_

"_No…" I hissed. His warmth began to vanish slowly. His arms fell away from me._

"_Wake up Aerynn. Wake up…" I reached out to grab him, but his hands slid through my fingers, the warmth fading. I unwound myself from my ball, trying to run after him. But my weightlessness left me motionless. I didn't even know what was up or down anymore. I was suddenly very cold and alone…_

Pressure.

Pressure all over me. On my body, in my head, in my heart. I felt like I was covered with a thick wool blanket, being tightened around me as the material slides into my throat, scratching the back of it. Pressure like tears on my face. And pain. Pain in the pits of my chest, where deep down, my heart knew it was the new morning. I heard a soft murmur beside me, a voice repeatedly saying my name. But it was not the angel I wanted. Not the king who had stayed with me.

"Aerynn… honey, wake up… _Aerynn_!" Pressure shoved my shoulder roughly, and my eyelids opened, crusty from tears. I didn't bother wiping it away as I glared up at my mother's red face. Her expression was heartbreaking all in itself. She visibly trembled as she kneeled beside me, her brown hair messily pulled back in a lazy ponytail out of her face. My throat closed up, and I turned away.

"Honey… he's gone… He died last night…" I heard these words in a tunnel. I refused to believe them in my head, in my heart I knew that it would have happened. Beats skipped continuously as I began to sob into my pillow. Sarah placed a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away. I wanted to be alone.

"The funeral is today at noon. They're going to want you to be there for it." She said, and the door closed. I lifted my head from my pillow, glancing down at the sweats and t-shirt I was wearing. The pendant felt heavy around my neck. My alarm clock read just past ten. Choking back the sobs that piled up within me, I jumped from my bed, ripping my window open, and flying out into the rain. I ran across the backyard, jumping over the low fences of our neighbors. I flew down the street, the pebbles stabbing into my feet as my throat burned from the cold air.

My muscles slowly began to ache as I ran down, far away from my house. I charged through the gates of the park, the sand and woodchips flying around me. The rain soaked into my clothes, sending goose bumps along my arms and legs. My eyes were blurred from tears and rain, and I tripped over a rock. I yelled in pain as my ankle twisted wrong, and I face planted into wet sand. From then I couldn't hold them back any longer. My mind reeled through the countless years that I had known him. From the first day I met him on the bus, all the way to the last few minutes I saw him in the hospital. Each memory clawed my heart into thin, tiny pieces.

You know how people say that in your last moments, you see everything in your life. From the moment of your birth to where you are. That's what it felt like to me. Only it was a time span of eight years. Children to teenagers. Eight years felt like a long ass time, but crunched in the minutes I remembered it felt like it wasn't enough. Eight years of laughter. Eight years of pain. Eight years of arguments. Eight years of crazy jumping around, pointless fights, homework, tests, parties, shopping sprees, rock bands, plans for Halloween…

And it ended there.

"Aerynn!" I slowly and shakily lifted myself onto my hands and knees, trying to stand, but the pain in my ankle shot me down again. Swallowing a scream, I stood, keeping my weight on my good foot. I hobbled forward, not wanting him to see the wreck I was. I tasted blood, and I realized I bit my lip on my fall. Spitting sand and blood, I continued to slowly move myself as far away as I could.

"Aerynn!" He cried again. The smell became even more intoxicating.

"Fuck it!" I mumbled, charging into an awkward sprint, pain shooting spots into my vision. The world began to spin around me as dizziness threatened to send me down again. My breath was ragged as I fell again, the wet grass holding mud below. His footsteps stopped beside me, his hands warm and gentle. But I didn't want him now. This wasn't a time where I wanted to cry on his shoulder and have him comfort me. This was where I wanted no one. I felt his palm on my ankle, and I leaned against him, biting his shoulder as I screamed. I heard him gasp through clenched teeth, but the fire in my ankle began to cease.

"You only twisted it slightly. You'll be fine, but in order for me to properly concentrate, you'll need to release my shoulder… like… _Now_!" I growled, pulling away, my eyes shut. True to his word, the pain was vanishing from my ankle, and I was able to move it like before. I opened my eyes slowly, not looking up to him. I nodded in thanks, before trying to stand. His hand snatched my wrist, but I still did not look at him.

"Aerynn, you can't just run away from it. You're going to have to go to that funeral. Sarah is going to want you there. Danny's family is going to want you there." I scoffed.

"They'll be the only ones who want me there."

"Danny would want you there."

"His opinion doesn't matter anymore! He's gone, Jareth! Or do you not know what it means when someone dies?" I glared at him, seeing frustration and sadness in his eyes. I glanced away, staring at a tree. "I don't want to go. He already said goodbye, but I'm not going to!" Jareth's fingers grabbed my chin roughly. He pulled my face inches from his own, his eyes cold and hard.

"You're going, Aerynn! Whether you want to or not, you're going to that funeral!" I wrenched myself from his grasp, backing away a few steps.

"You can't tell me what to do, Jareth! I am my own person, and I don't have to listen to your fucking words. I am tired of being told what to do and where to go!" I shouted at him. Jareth remained planted in his spot, the rain plastering his hair to his skull. He was wearing the leather coat again, but this time he had a light blue sweater and a pair of black jeans on, hiking boots on his feet.

"Aerynn…" He began, but I held my hand up.

"No… You have no power over—" His eyes widened, and he was immediately in front of me, his hand clamped over my mouth. He kept his gaze with my own. Nothing but pure fear; I glared menacingly. I could feel him shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. I breathed heavily, an emotion to the equivalent of hatred bubbling in my stomach like acid. The rain came harder now. Jareth had his back to it, and though his face was already wet, I could see tears pouring from his eyes.

"Please Aerynn… don't do this to me like your mother did…" He whispered, stroking my cheek. I inhaled once, my heart screaming for me to stop the words, but my mind wouldn't listen. His hand slid away ever so slowly.

"You have no power over me." His expression sent daggers through my chest, stabbing holes. He mouthed my name, disappearing from before my eyes.

"_If you need me_…" He whispered. The smell of peaches vanished as he placed a crystal in my hand; the only thing left of him. It was rather lightweight, sparkling with its own shimmering light. The pendant sparkled slightly as well. I trembled as I sank to my knees in the mud. My heart felt nonexistent in my chest. Only a hole where it should have been. My eyes were dry of tears.

'_Oh God… What have I done?'_

_**(12:57 PM)**_

I sat in silence; the multi-colored walls of the church seemed dull in their paintings. The priest waited as several friends and family members remembered the memories of their time with Danny or just the best highlights of his life in general. Amber, choking back sobs the entire time, said that she noticed Danny was always a bright, smart, and lifelike kid. She went through everything she could remember, before setting her eyes on me. She said that she noticed Danny to be happier than ever when he was with me.

Under any other circumstance, in any other place than this, I would have blushed and denied that I could have made such an impact on my blonde friend's life. But I didn't smile, I didn't cry, I didn't say or display any emotion. I remained frozen in my spot, my face blank, and my eyes distant. Clare held her arm around my shoulder, her face blotchy and red. Cya and Haley sat on my left. Even Allie and Jordan had come to support me. Sniffles and cries were heard around here and there every now and then.

But I was quiet.

I was done with tears.

Amber returned to her seat, allowing the priest to say a few more words. When he finished, I stood from my seat, walking over to the piano that had been set up beside the closed casket. Danny's picture sat beside candles and smaller photos. Everyone's eyes were on me as I sat on the bench. I played soft, gentle notes. My friends gave questioning looks. This wasn't something they'd ever heard. And it wouldn't be something they'd hear again.

"_I'm sick of telling you that I'm just fine. I hate wearing false masks of emotion, just so I don't have to have a reason to cry. I'm numb from crying, and I cried for no one. For nothing and no reason._" I sang; my voice quiet but still heard.

"_I don't want to walk with false hopes or dreams of brighter futures; when I know damn well that nothing is going to change. Nothing will alter all that has happened. No one can acquire wings and bring you back to me._" The church was silent except for the piano that my fingers played.

"_I hate knowing that everyday is just like the last. The sun isn't going to shine, the stars won't glow. It's a lunar eclipse at noon. Nothing is right anymore. No, nothing is right anymore. Now that you're gone. And no matter how I try, you're not coming back. Oh, I stopped chasing shadows when you're heart stopped beating; and you closed your eyes. I stopped playing make believe when I stood beside you… Shivering from your skin, I stood beside you. When they closed you away, and your light vanished…_" I struck a low key, quickening the pace as my voice rose into the air.

"_Tell me, God, this is just a dream. I'll wake from this nightmare so that I may see you smile at me again. Tell me, now, oh God, will it ever be the same again? No! This'll never be the same. Nothing will be the same now that you're gone, my love. No, no, no… Love…_" I slowed the tempo of the music to barely a beat.

"_I stopped pretending things were getting better…_" I paused, before playing again, this time a more familiar song. The church was still silent as ever; I closed my eyes.

"_Oceans apart, day after day… and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice, on the line. But it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never… How can we say forever? Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._"

"_I took for granted, all the times, that I though would last somehow. I hear the laughter, I taste the tears. But I can't get near you now. Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you._" For a moment I thought I smelt the faint lingering scent of peaches, but I dismissed it as my own hopes. He heard what I said… And the pendant felt heavy around my neck.

"_I wonder how we can survive this romance. But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance!_" I opened my eyes, glancing out at the faces of friends and family. In the far back, outside a large window… an owl sat on the sill, staring in. _'Jareth…'_

"_Oh can't you see it baby? You've got me going crazy. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you…_" I played the last few notes, before resting my hands on the keyboard. I stood eventually from the piano, staring at the casket positioned on a table. I slowly slid over to it, pulling out a bracelet that he had made for me back in the eighth grade. I set it on the wooden surface beside a photo of the two of us.

"Goodbye…" I whispered, turning on my heel and walking down the aisle between the rows of pews.

"Aerynn…?" Amber said my name. She acted as my mother, for Sarah hadn't shown up. I heard footsteps behind me, before seeing the faces of my friends around me. I smiled slightly as they followed me out of the church, into the rain. The owl was gone from the window. And though I was surrounded by my friends, I felt alone and lost somehow.

"Aerynn…" Clare said, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry I got so mad at you over nothing. But… should you need any of us…" She said into my shoulder. I pulled away slowly.

"I'll call." I said, acknowledging that our words were similar to that of my mother's when she was with her own friends, in a time before this. She nodded once, patting my shoulder. I gave Cya, Haley, Allie, and Jordan hugs as well, before walking down the path towards the road. I felt like walking home.

Jareth sat in a corner of his chambers, still dressed in his mortal world attire. His heart felt vacant, like there was nothing within him to begin with. It had only been a few hours since she said those words, but it could have been a lifetime for all he cared. He thought that when Sarah said them, that it was bad. But… Aerynn… the young babe that he loved more than his own life. More than his own family… She said them with acid dripping like blood from a razor's edge. His throat ached from crying. Tears still streamed his face. There was no stopping them. He hadn't cried since Sarah had left.

"Aerynn…" He whispered silently. He couldn't find the energy or will power to summon a crystal to see her.

The wind tossed his hair slightly as a phoenix soared into his room. Vizael took his Fae form, kneeling down to the King. His face was gentle, solemn even. His robes molded around his strong form, giving him a beastly figure. But even if you were to see him in the darkness without his face, he'd still seem comforting. _'That's family for you, I guess.'_ Jareth thought, glancing at his brother.

"What happened, Jareth?" Vizael asked, his voice soft.

"She's… not herself…"

"Who, Aerynn?" The Goblin King nodded once. "What did she say or do?"

"What do you _think _she fucking said, Vizael? Wouldn't you think I'd be with her right now?"

"Calm down, Jareth."

"NO! I WON'T CALM THE FUCK DOWN! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?" Jareth shouted, getting to his feet as Vizael did. Though the fire mage was much taller than Jareth, he still backed away at his younger brother's words. The anger in them was frightening. "SHE SAID THOSE FUCKING WORDS! 'YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME'! NOW, WHY DO YOU _THINK _SHE SAID THEM?"

"_Jareth!_ You said so yourself. Aerynn isn't herself! Maybe her state of mind isn't allowing her to think clearly!" Vizael retorted. _'But why the fuck am I defending some mortal babe?' _The Goblin King panted, placing his palm on his forehead, gasping in anguish. Vizael stared at the blonde, perplexed at just what this girl might have done to him. "Jareth… please, I beg of you. Calmly tell me what happened…" He said.

"She… Aerynn… H-her friend… boyfriend… whatever the fuck you want to call him… died… and…" His words were hard to understand as the tears continued to run as anxiety crept into his lungs like a disease. "She… got… so angry… she…" Vizael snatched his brother into his arms, letting the blonde sob into his robes. He stroked the King's hair.

"Give her time, brother. She'll call you when she needs you." He said. Jareth pulled away, his face childish.

"But what if she _doesn't_ want me back? What if she _doesn't need me_?"

"Give her time. She'll call you again. She loves you more than that. She wouldn't use you as a comfort toy and toss you. Mom was the same way with Dad at her age." He smiled softly. "Just be patient. Besides, how could she forget about you? You gave her a crystal as a way back, she still has your pendant. And peaches are a hard scent to get rid of." Jareth couldn't resist a smile, before nodding.

He would just have to wait.

**Chapter Twelve: Sarah Discovers the Truth**

I walked home in silence, thinking about a lot of things, most of which brought me back to Jareth. The owl that I had seen was too dark for it to be the Goblin King. Perhaps I had just been getting my hopes up. But… I kept thinking the same thoughts over and over again. I just had to go and say those words. I had to rip him apart bit by bit, didn't I? I sighed quietly, the rain finally letting up a little bit. I had to tear his heart out of him and trample all over it.

"I won't be surprised if he's angry at me." I muttered to myself. _'Hell… I won't be surprised if the crystal is just a reminder… He probably doesn't want me anymore…'_ I thought bitterly. I passed the park, memories of it flooding the back of my mind. I made a mental note not to go near that park again. There was too much left to remind me of too many things. Things I didn't want to remember.

I hand slid across the pendant, which rested against my breasts beneath the black sweater that I wore. I hadn't taken it off in a long time. I doubted that I would ever want to remove it from its position… It was comfortable to me, and it was a part of me. Without it… I was sure I would have felt like something was missing. _'I'm missing a lot of things…'_

I walked across the lawn, noticing my mother's car in the driveway. I stopped on the front porch, taking a deep breath. Pushing open the front door, I stared into the living room. It was empty for the most part. But a familiar cardboard box sat on the floor in the archway that led into the dining room. A shadowed figure stood behind it. I lifted my gaze to my mother. Her brown hair spilled around her face, flowing down to her shoulders. Her green eyes blazed with anger, her jaw locked. In her hands were two books.

The Labyrinth.

And her diary.

"What were _these _doing in your room, Aerynn?" She asked me sweetly, smiling like she was pleased to see me looking afraid. I didn't open my mouth to say a word. She tilted her head to one side, before tossing the books aside. She knelt down, pulling something out of the box. She straightened her posture, holding the crystal in her fingertips. The faint light made it sparkle.

"And… where did you get _this_?" She underhanded it to me, and I caught it lightly, staring into it. "What's around your neck, Aerynn?" She continued with these questions. Slowly, I tugged the cord out from beneath the sweater. If I had thought she looked demented and frightening before, then she looked like Satan as her eyes fell upon the crescent pendant. She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That?" She said, her tone firm and dark. I took a slight step back, still not answering any of her questions. Her eyes snapped open as she grabbed the books from the dining room table, launching them at me. I ducked down as her diary soared over my head, but The Labyrinth was lower, and it slammed against the top of my head. I stumbled back a step, glancing at her.

"Answer me when I am talking to you, Aerynn! Where did you get that fucking pendant?" She shouted, grabbing random objects off of the table, and throwing them at me. Some were keys, books, pencils, even a pair of scissors, which sliced across my hand. I stifled a cry of pain. Why was I getting hurt today?

"I got it from someone…"

"_No SHIT Sherlock! Who?_"

"J…" I didn't finish his name. She stormed over to me, shoving me to the floor, towering over me. She held a rather large knife in her hand, her eyes glowing. Something lurched in my stomach, my throat closing shut. She looked like a killer… "M-Mom…?" I whispered quietly, trying to scoot away from her. She followed dangerously close, the knife gleaming.

"Who… Did… You… Get… It… From…?" She demanded; the knife just a strip of light as blood and pain welled in my shoulder. I gasped, trying to put distance between the two of us. Sarah pounced forward, smacking the crystal out of my hand. It flew a few feet across the room, shattering on the wooden floor. The smell of peaches and musk filled the room. Her eyes darkened even further.

"You got it from _him_, didn't you?" She shouted. I glanced at her, and nodded. She dropped the knife, slapping me across the face. The contact stung, but it was nothing compared to the cuts on my palm and shoulder.

"HOW DID HE FIND YOU?" She screamed, slapping me again. I whimpered, closing my eyes.

"_HOW?_" She hovered over me, her hair curtaining her face so only half of it showed.

"The Halloween dance… he was the person I told you was an old friend… After that… every time you weren't around… he'd visit me…" I mumbled. She snatched the collar of my sweater, pulling me to my feet. She spun, throwing me back down to the floor. Her strength was beyond what I had thought. I cried in pain as I landed on my bad shoulder.

"_How close have you gotten to him?_" She barked, kneeling down to me. Her hand clenched my collar and the cord. "_How close, Aerynn, sweetie?_" Her voice was practically dripping with sour honey. I coughed, before glaring up at her. It wasn't worth being quiet any more. I smiled slightly up at her, before giving my answer.

"I love him."

"LIAR!" She slammed my head against the wooden floor. "THAT MAN CANNOT LOVE!"

"No, Mother-dearest. You're the liar. You loved him, all those years ago. You knew that you loved him. You would have taken the crystal if Toby wasn't so important to you." My head collided with the floor again, but I kept going. "He loved you too. He believed in you, Sarah! Remember his words? 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave'?"

"SHUT UP!" Three times, my skull smashed against the floor, and I began to feel a wet spot. I didn't need anyone to tell me; I knew it was my blood. "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE'S USING YOU TO GET TO ME, DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT? HE DOESN'T _**WANT **_YOU!" She was screaming these words in my ear. But I knew better than that. She was lying. I didn't have to hear it. I could see it in her eyes. Clear as daylight in a glossy green field.

She was too wound up from trying to force me to believe her that she didn't hear me whisper his name. She didn't see the slight smile on my lips as the glass in the front window shattered inward, the curtains swirling from a blast of wind, carrying the smell of peaches as an owl fluttered in, transforming into a graceful and clearly angry Fae King. She stared into my eyes, frightened, her back to him.

"Enough, Sarah." He barked. Her fingers slid from the cloth of my sweater, letting my head fall against the floor again. The world was slowly spinning around me. The pain was taking affect along with blood loss. Pretty soon, I'd be ass out. I watched her stand, staring at the broken window.

"Jareth." She said coldly. I slowly propped myself onto my elbows, glancing at him through half closed eyes. A cloak was draped over his shoulders, a white poet shirt hanging loosely on his torso, a pair of leather pants gripping his legs. His eyes wavered over to me, flashing with sadness. Replaced by pure hatred, he stared at Sarah again.

"It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "A very long time, Your Majesty." She took a mock bow to him.

"I've come for Aerynn." Sarah stalked forward a step, snarling slightly.

"You won't so much as _touch_ my daughter." I thought for a split second, deciding to make a slight remark.

"Oh, bit fucking late for that, Mom." Her head snapped down to mine, her eyes wide, before she returned her gaze to Jareth's. He smirked slightly, his eyes sparkling like the shattered fragments of the crystal.

"What?"

"Oh, we may have kissed here and there… cuddled… maybe even some… romantic thoughts…" Jareth said, tapping his chin with his index finger a few times. I held back a laugh, turning my head away slightly.

"I swear to God, Jareth, if you have—"

"Sarah… do you really think I would do such a thing before the child becomes of age? Besides… isn't that in a few days?" Sarah blinked.

"She turns seventeen on Saturday. But that's not an adult."

"In the Underground it is. When a child; goblin, dwarf, Fae, faery… any creature… turns seventeen in human years, they are an adult. For some that comes faster than others. For a Fae, we look well beyond our teen years."

"Well, yes. Because time moves faster in your realm. But Aerynn is still a child. And she isn't leaving without my permission!"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah…" Jareth said softly, tossing her a crystal, which transformed into a familiar peach as it slid into her grasp. She stared down at it, giving the Goblin King a questioning glance as she glanced up at him. He simply smiled, leaning closer to her. Dark spots slowly began to cloud my vision as I sat up, trying to get to my feet. "Your permission doesn't matter."

"What the fuck are you rambling about now, you piece of shit?" Sarah shouted, her hands clenched around the peach. Jareth glided over to me, kneeling beside me. He stroked the side of my face, feeling the back of my head. His fingertips were covered in blood. He sighed softly, giving me a look that said 'We'll talk later…'

"Aerynn… I want the honest truth… do you want to stay here… or do you want to come to the Underground with me?" He asked. I glanced at my mother, whose burning gaze threatened the end of days for me. I exhaled, wrapping my arms around his neck. Sarah took a step toward us, preparing to lunge it seemed.

"I wish for the Goblin King to take me away. Right now." He smiled, and as the world dissolved in light and air, I heard my mother screaming as loud as she possibly could. But her voice faded as fast as I heard it, the sounds of the air spinning like a tornado around me filled my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face against Jareth's neck. I felt my body slowly pulling away from him, and I grabbed his cloak tighter in an attempt to stay with him. His laughter seemed distant, and finally, we sat still.

"It's alright now, love. We're here." He whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes, the warm light pouring through the open stone window illuminating the room. A large four poster bed sat on the far wall, positioned dead center. Three stone steps led up to the window, where to the left sat a dark wooden table, two chairs, and a thorns spiraling up into a circle. I imagined that he would place crystals in the resting area, rather than holding them some days. A tall wardrobe was perched on the same wall the bed was; an arch way leading to a flight of stairs on the opposite wall.

"What is this room?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He glanced around, smiling at me.

"This… is my room." I blushed slightly, looking around again. His arms were tucked around my waist as he held me. I motioned for him to release me. As his arms slid away, I took a step, stumbling as the world spun again. "Oh… dear…" He muttered, lifting me in his arms bridal style, carrying me to the bed. He set me upon the soft, smooth surface, turning my head slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a shitload worse than I feared. Apparently Sarah had more strength than I would have thought."

"Yeah, you and me both. She also has a bit of an anger management issue too." I said, opening my palm to observe the cut. Jareth's eyes widened as he stared down upon the wound. And when I slid my sweater away from my shoulder, they widened further. He sighed, closing his eyes, before folding his arms on the bed, resting his head on them as he dropped to his knees.

"God… I'm sorry, Aerynn…" I stroked his hair softly.

"This wasn't your fault Jareth. I should have called you sooner…" He shook his head, looking up at me. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"No… I should have been there. But for once in my life I wasn't watching to make sure that you would be okay. I thought that you would have been able to take care of yourself— you are a grown woman… But… when I was called, and I saw you… you have no idea the blame I put upon myself." He whispered. I touched the back of my skull slowly, wincing. At least the blood had dried…

"Jareth. I'll be fine. So I have a bit of a concussion, and I'll be having a few scars, who doesn't in their life?" I said, rubbing my thumb on his cheek. He glanced away, thinking for a moment.

"Sarah." He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Doubtful." I retorted, and he laughed.

"Well… I won't be able to stop the immense headache that you'll have in the morning, but I might be able to close the wound fully." He said, tilting my head downward, gently placing his index and middle fingers on my scalp. I cringed, closing my eyes. Warmth caressed the wound, and his hand dropped. "There…" He said. I nodded once, looking down at my palm. He inhaled sharply.

"That's gonna be a little harder. But I know someone who might be able to help…" He said, snapping his fingers. There was a loud _snap! _and a small girl with pointed ears appeared in the room. Her slender body was dressed in a fine silk robe, embroidered with beads and gold threads. Roses were woven into her fine silvery hair. Her eyes were a shimmering liquid gold. She bowed once, before padding over to the King.

"Vixanne, I want you to meet someone. This… is Aerynn…" He said, motioning to me. Vixanne looked up at me, a small smile appearing on her thin lips. She bowed again, her cheeks covered in a soft blush. "Vixanne, I need you to do me a favor." Jareth said quietly. Vixanne raised a tiny hand, placing it on his forehead. She stared into his eyes for a brief moment, and nodded.

Climbing onto the bed, the small child sat in front of me, taking my palm in both of hers. She closed her eyes, muttering soft words in a gentle rhyme. I saw the cut being sewn together with what looked like threads of pure magic and energy. After a moment, the skin began to itch slightly, but otherwise looked like a fully healed scar. Vixanne opened her eyes again, inspecting the cut on my shoulder. She repeated the process, instead placing her right hand on a large portion of the wound.

When she finished, she leaned up, kissed my forehead, and jumped off the bed to kiss Jareth as well. A flash of light, the scent of lavender, and she was gone. I looked between the spot where she had been, to Jareth, and back. Several times, before making eye contact with the Goblin King. "Okay… who was that, exactly?" I questioned, pointing to where Vixanne disappeared.

"Vixanne. She's my cousin on my father's side. She looks like a child, but she's actually only three hundred years younger than I am." I nodded once. _'Only three hundred. He makes it sound like it's no big deal.'_

"I see. She's very pretty." I commented.

"Yes. She's considered one of the most beautiful Fae in the Underground. It's a shame that she decides not to speak really. No one's heard her voice for a few centuries. Though… if I can remember correctly, she was even more beautiful when she did talk." He paused, smiling. "You remind me of her."

"How so?"

"Your voices are similar. She sang with the same power and emotion that you do." I thought for a moment.

"How… old would she be… in human years?" Jareth glanced up at the ceiling in thought for a moment, before looking back at me. He inhaled slowly, tapping his chin.

"I'd say… about… 35?" I choked on air.

"What, 35?" He nodded. "Well how old are you in human years?" He grinned.

"About your mother's age. Maybe a little younger." I leaned back, plopping against the pillow, staring at the top of the bed post. _'Oh dear God…'_ I felt the bed shift, and his face blocked my vision. How the fuck did he move so fast? His grin broadened slightly as he stroked my hair gently.

"But… would you really care? I mean… in all manner of speaking, I'm almost fourteen hundred years old. And you're going to be seventeen in a few days." I blinked, smiling slightly, before laughing.

"Well… I always did have a thing for older men." I said, lifting off of the bed, kissing him.


	5. Thirteen To Sixteen

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Within You**** Without You**

He stared down upon her relaxed face, stroking the soft strands of chocolaty hair that framed her endless beauty. He was amazed at how many differences he now saw. When he first set eyes on her, she looked like Sarah over twenty years ago. But looking at her now, she was a completely different woman. He hadn't seen much of her father, but there was a bit of the more unknown side of the family in her. The golden sheen in her hair, her wide smile, long and sharp angled nose…

"Aerynn, my love… you are more than anyone ever thought you were…" he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. She shifted slightly, turning closer to him. He smiled slightly, running his thumb against her cheek. Softly and quietly, Jareth slid off of the bed, padding over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Tugging on his attire, he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail.

He stepped up to the ledge of the window, glancing around at the Underground below. It was quiet due to the late hour. He looked up, staring at the moon. He grinned, slipping off of the edge of the window sill. The world flew passed him, the sharpened rocks coming fast. Jareth saw the jagged points, but did not unfurl the wings hidden by magic. Just as he neared the edges by a few feet, he vanished into thin air, faery dust pouring across the space.

A thin sheet of sweat covered his face as his body felt compressed in a tiny ball; like being stuffed into a hamster toy. He ground his teeth together, locking his jaw. The pain was intense, beyond his memory. Spots danced on his eyes, breathing became difficult. When the pain, pressure, and oxygen loss was becoming too unbearable, Jareth found himself panting for breath outside of Aerynn's room, beneath her bedroom window.

"God I hate teleporting…" He said under his breath, glancing up at the twilight sky. Rain clouds were rolling over the peachy air, and he smiled. One of his favorite times of day. He sighed, resting his head against the wood paneling of the house, when he heard muffled cries within the room itself. Tilting his head up, his eyes scanned the framing of the window, the sobs continuing.

"What the hell?" He muttered, pulling out a crystal. The image of a familiar aged babe appeared inside the sphere. Sarah sat on Aerynn's unmade bed, crying while clenching something in her hands. Jareth dropped the crystal, letting it sink into the ground like it never existed. His body shifted, mended, and molded into the small owl, and he flew around to the front of the house. The window was still shattered from a few hours before. He soared inside, returning to his Fae form.

He strode to the door to Aerynn's bedroom, listening carefully. Sarah was still inside, he heard. Silently opening the door, he stared at her back as she sat hunched forward, sobbing further. He casually leaned against the door frame, watching her quietly. A smile formed slowly on his lips, and he began to sing softly.

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing._" Sarah spun around quickly, her eyes wide, her face red and tear stained. Anger and sadness ignited in the green depths, but she remained silent.

"_You starved and near exhausted me. Everything I'd done, I'd done for you._" He took a few steps into the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "_And I moved the stars for no one. You'd fought so long. You'd fought so hard. Your eyes are still so cruel, just as I'm still "so cruel". Though I did believe in you. Yes it's true…_" He stopped a few feet from the bed where Sarah sat, gazing at her with such emotion she almost looked frightened. "_I lived without the sunlight. And I love without your heartbeat. I, I can live without you…_" Sarah was silent only for a moment.

"What do you want?" Jareth smirked slightly.

"Checking in." He answered simply.

"Oh, so you can gloat about stealing my child? Just like you stole Toby?" Jareth raised his hand up.

"Ah, no. You _asked _for the child to be taken, and all those years ago, I took him. You cower before me now, I can imagine that I must be frightening. I re-ordered time, I had turned the world upside down. And guess who I did it for?" He knelt down to stand eye level with her. "You, Sarah. I was exhausted from living up to your expectations. There is but one thing I have come to tell you Sarah." He stood straight, turning away from her.

"What? What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm telling you before I tell her. I can already imagine what you might say. But… I'm still going to…" He heard movement behind him, seeing her shadow loom beside him. Her hand pressed against his shoulder.

"Jareth…"

"I'm asking… for your blessing, Sarah." He paused, turning around to face her again. "I'm asking for Aerynn's hand in marriage… and she will rule beside me in the Underground." He finished, gazing into her eyes as she just stared at him. They stood in silence for a long moment. Sarah's chin trembled slightly as tears rolled down her face again. She leaned forward, clenching his shirt as she shook against him. Startled, Jareth just stared down at her for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes. Jareth brushed her hair out of her face. She chuckled lightly, her face breaking into a slightly smile, before it vanished as quickly as it came. "J-just p-promise me one th-thing, Jareth." Her voice shook.

"What is that, Sarah?"

"M-make her happy. A-and when she is happy, make her h-happier. Give her th-the attention that her father couldn't give her… and the l-love Danny didn't have t-time to give her." She steadied herself, controlling her increasing anxiety. She inhaled slowly, closing her eyes, pausing. Her eyes then snapped open, the jade depths suddenly dark as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"And if you so _dare_ as to hurt her in any way possible, and I hear word of it… Believe me, oh Goblin King, there are worse things than death that I could do to you." Jareth swallowed the lump in his throat, but he smiled anyway. Just like Sarah.

"I promise you now and forever, Sarah Williams. I will give her every ounce of love and attention that I hold within me to make up for what she is willing to lose. And I promise that she will stay in contact with you as much as she possibly can." A crystal formed in his grasp, and he held it out to her. Sarah seemed hesitant at first, staring at the clear orb, but she took it anyway.

"Then go, Your Majesty. Go and make her happy." She whispered softly, holding the crystal against her heart. Jareth nodded, molding into that of the owl, fluttering about the room. "Say hi to Hoggle and Didymus for me." She said as he soared out of the room, out of the house, and back home to the Underground, where his future wife remained in a blissful sleep.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Eve of Innocence**

Several warm days and nights passed in the healing Underground. Jareth began to notice that his citizens of the Goblin City were constantly poking around near his chambers whenever Aerynn was resting. And if they were unfortunate enough to be caught, he'd kick the down a flight of stairs, muttering curses under his breath. He wanted Aerynn's time in the Underground pleasant, and he didn't want anyone and any_thing_ disturbing her.

Sighing, the King sat down in a chair beside the large window, staring out across the large Labyrinth as the sun began to sink behind the horizon. His thoughts kept wavering between Aerynn; what her answer would be when he asked her to marry him, or even if she would accept him at all, and the meeting he had to attend to with the Council. He didn't know what they would think of him going against the old prophecy.

Running his fingers through his hair, Jareth sighed again, staring further out across the Labyrinth to the valleys beyond the edges of his vision. The Underground was a truly marvelous place, though it would take months or almost a year or two to travel to ever kingdom and city. In retrospect, the Labyrinth guarding the Goblin City was only a drop of the vast magical world.

Jareth closed his eyes, relaxing and clearing his mind, and he didn't hear the shift in the bed, the soft sheets rustling. Nor did he hear the gentle padding of bare feet across stone that approached closer and closer. He felt a small hand stroke his cheek, soft lips brush against his own. He opened his eyes, looking up at a well rested Aerynn, dressed in one of his black shirts and a pair of dark blue underwear.

He smiled at her, kissing her back. "You seem stressed, is everything alright?" She said, her voice smooth like rich chocolate. He glanced down her body, noticing how the torso of the shirt hugged her frame, her legs long and lean beneath the edge of the fabric. A purr bubbled in the back of his throat. Damn she looked good.

"Yeah. Just thinking about a lot of things." He answered simply, playing with a strand of her hair as she sat down on his lap, leaning against him.

"Like what?" He paused briefly. He didn't want to lie, but all the same… he didn't want to worry her, and he _certainly _didn't want to spoil the surprise that he had for her.

"Just a lot of things. Dealing with the goblins, fixing issues and minor chaos scenes." He inhaled once. "I visited Sarah earlier this week." He felt Aerynn stiffen slightly in his grasp, her heart beat increasing.

"And?"

"We talked briefly. She misses you. But she told me to just make you happy. I gave her a crystal so she can stay in contact with you. But I'm surprised at how well she can control her emotions. When I went to get you, she was the essence of furious. But in the short hours after when I went to see her… she was just sad."

"Well, Sarah never really did make sense." Aerynn laughed lightly, tilting her head, kissing Jareth beneath the jaw. He exhaled, moaning ever so softly. But she heard it anyway. "My, my, my Jareth… Did I hit a pleasure point for you?" She said, not moving a muscle in her body. When the King didn't answer, she kissed him again, lingering a little longer. She heard his breath hitch in the back of his throat, and as he exhaled, he shuddered. She chuckled.

"I believe I have…" She said, sliding her hand up across his chest, into his hair. She tugged his hair back, kissing the apple in his throat like a vampire to its prey. Her lips slid down his throat to the more bare parts of his chest. His hands traveled up her hips to her lower back, pressing her closer to his body. His breathing was ragged as he lifted her into his arms gliding across the stone. He set her upon the bed, kissing her passionately.

Her back arched as she sat up, combing her fingers into his hair again. He lifted his arms as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, breaking away for a brief moment. Aerynn tossed the shirt aside, leaning forward to capture the King's lips. Jareth unbuttoned her shirt, suddenly thankful he decided to pick up more "modern" clothes. Shoving the cloth off of the bed, Jareth moved forward, lying above Aerynn, his lips never parting from hers.

Eventually, she parted for the slightest of moments. "Help me." She whispered, gently clawing at the waist band of his pants. His hands covered hers as he slid the fabric away from his flesh. He kissed her jaw line, grinning as she let out a soft moan. He cupped her face in his hands, a slight sense of worry clenching at his gut. He pulled away, staring at her face.

"What…?" She hissed, much like he had remembered her doing what felt like years ago, when it was only about a week. He stroked her cheek gently, his gaze locked with hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She tilted her head to one side slightly.

"Am I sure about what, Jareth?"

"Is this what you want?" Her gaze shifted from his eyes, down, and back up. Slowly, she leaned forward, and kissed him again. A pit in his stomach bubbled like boiling water. His hands slid away from his face, back down to her hips, feeling newly exposed flesh. _'When the hell did she lose the underwear?'_ He thought, but didn't press it. Aerynn fell against the bed, pulling him with her.

It was slow at first, hesitant and gentle. Like taking the very first bike ride with the training wheels. That's what it felt like. But as they rocked together in a rhythmic motion, the hesitation melted away into a dance. He was the Hunter, and she the doe, back and forth fighting and yet giving in to everything. The sheets rustled, skin on skin slid against each other, and breathless whispers and cries rang around the King's solid chambers.

He felt her back arching as his lips caressed her breasts, the thin sheets serving as their only cover for their nakedness. Her fingers raked into his back, leaving thin red welts. There was pain from the impact, but from that pain the Goblin King moaned. He heard her laugh lightly as her delicate hands brushed his plastered hair away from his soaked face. He gazed down upon her, before bending lower, kissing her gently. His hips rocked, pulling away and crashing again and again against her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper in. He gently nipped the side of her neck, hearing her breath shudder and increase. The boiling pit in his stomach felt like it was about to explode. His heart pounded against hers as he kissed her again and again all over, moving faster and pounding harder. Hearing the way she began to shout his name was like a fiery melody to his ears.

Finally, he came and he could almost _feel _his seed shooting through her. She squeezed him with her whole body once more, before winding up breathless beside him, sweat drenching her entire frame. It didn't help that her lover was lying beside her, and he was just as hot as she. But she didn't really complain. It was a fire that they clung to like it would be the last thing they would ever feel. Their lungs ached from lack of air.

Aerynn turned onto her side, cuddling close to Jareth's body as he pulled the sheet around them. She smiled softly as his arms wrapped around her tightly. She inhaled deeply, letting her breath roll across his flesh. He tilted his head, kissing her forehead gently. She glanced up at him, still smiling. "I love you, Jareth." She whispered. He stared at her for a long while, before kissing her again.

"I love you too, Aerynn."

**Chapter Fifteen: The Council**

"Vizael, why do I have to be here?" Jareth groaned to his older brother, fastening the light blue cloak to his shoulders, brushing his hair out of his face. He had to meet with the Council about the situation with Aerynn. He blushed just thinking about her, how she twisted in his arms, shivering under his touch. The flames flickered on the torches lit along the hall, the marble flooring glowing a soft cream. The walls were made of a specialized Fae wood, which seemed to cast warmth.

"You're here because this is about you and your… crazy teenager emotions." The fire mage responded, trying to find the right words.

"_Teenager _emotions? Since when?"

"Jareth, can I ask you a simple set of questions?" The Goblin King paused beside his brother, glancing into the mage's eyes.

"And what might that be?"

"How many times have you kissed her?"

"What do you me—"

"Just answer me."

He sighed heavily, walking further down the hall to the Council Meeting room. "A good number of times. I don't know an exact number…"

"Mhmm, and how many times have you held her in your arms?"

"Er… quite a bit…"

"One last question for you, Jareth." Vizael paused, turning to his little brother. He inhaled, closing his eyes briefly like he was trying to say the words. "Have you… _slept_… with her…?" Vizael opened his eyes again, staring at Jareth for a long moment. The Goblin King fought back the blush that he could feel boiling along his skin.

"Well, I mean… Uh… I guess that I should say that… We haven't just not… Under the circumstances…"

"Just… answer the question."

"…yes…" Jareth didn't see the ball of flame until it was inches from his face. He barely had time to duck down to avoid losing the flesh on his face. He looked up, seeing anger seeping from his brother's being like a fiery aura. He backed away slowly, holding his hands up in his defense. Vizael stalked forward, keeping his voice low and in slight control.

"You had sex with a mortal child _before she turned of age?_"

"Vizael, can we please discuss this after my sentencing of death from the Council?" The fire mage sighed heavily, waving his hand in the air like he was saying, 'Whatever…' Jareth nodded once, following his older brother down the rest of the hallway to the large wooden doors. Roses were carved in the sleek surface, faeries and angels dancing along the border playing music in their pipes.

Vizael pushed the doors open with ease, gliding in to his seat among the Council. Jareth followed, standing before the semi-circle of the elderly and wise. Sitting at the head was Jareth's father, Xavier. Xavier had shoulder length white hair, tied in a loose ponytail with a silk black ribbon. His white robes molded around his body like the garments of an angel. To Xavier's left was a thin and pale woman with icy blue eyes, black hair, wearing robes of blue, a pendent made of crystal ice around her neck. To the right, Vizael sat, his eyes locked on Jareth. Every other member was adorned in black or green robes.

"Welcome, Jareth. I can assume that you know why you are here." Xavier said, his voice soft, fatherly.

"I have an idea, but I can assume that you will tell me anyway." The woman in blue stood suddenly, her eyes blazing.

"Don't back talk the Head of Council, Fae!" Her voice was like acid, frozen in time to the highest of bitterness. Jareth winced slightly, but Xavier raised his hand, motioning for her to sit back down. She didn't budge.

"Relax, Celeste. Jareth was merely making a remark. I was not offended at any means."

"But sir…" She continued.

"That is enough." Celeste sighed angrily, sitting back down in her seat, glaring at Jareth with her piercing eyes. Xavier sighed, folding his hands neatly in front of him, his dark blue eyes tired but full of wisdom. A lock of his white hair fell over the left side of his face, but he made no bother to move it out of the way. Jareth could see that his father was getting old, even in Fae standards.

"Now, Jareth, we've seen noticeable changes in the Labyrinth as well as the behavior with your citizens. There is a prophecy that foretold two ways of life depending on your choices. The power of your queen would save the Labyrinth, to put it simply considering no one truly could understand the prophecies. Is it true, that you have brought the chosen queen?" Xavier's voice was firm, but Jareth could almost see the excitement in his father's eyes. A pang of guilt slashed at his chests.

"Not exactly, sir. It is true that I have found love in a woman possessing magic. But…" His voice trailed.

"But what?"

"It is not Sarah." The members in the Council gasped in horrified shock, all but Xavier and Vizael. Celeste's eyes glowed with mock terror, making Jareth's blood boil beneath the surface. He never liked the ice mage.

"What do you mean? Who else is there aside from Sarah to possess such power?" Jareth inhaled deeply, keeping eye contact with his father.

"The daughter of Sarah." Celeste slammed her hand against the wooden surface of the curved table at which she remained seated. All eyes went to her, but Jareth had a good feeling of what she would say.

"This is an outrage, Your Honor! The prophecy foretold of Jareth's future with Sarah. Not the next line down!" Her attention turned to the Goblin King. "You should know the consequences for this treachery." Jareth clenched his fists at his sides, ready to explode.

"And what consequences would there be to face, O Gracious Celeste?" He snarled slightly, trying to keep control. The ice mage sneered.

"Why, we would destroy the child, and you would be left to die in you precious Labyrinth!" Xavier shot to his feet, glaring down at the mage.

"_**Enough**_, Celeste!" He roared. Celeste clenched her jaw, but faithfully stayed silent. "Yes, there are consequences that will be paid for this, but my son will not be left to die!" He sat down again, folding his hands in front of him on the table. "Jareth… you knew more than twenty years ago when you first saw Sarah that your destiny was to be with her. Now you come here saying that you are choosing her daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me this, why are you giving up on your destiny?"

"Because," Jareth began, staring at his father. "I love Aerynn." Xavier blinked once.

"Is that her name?" Jareth nodded. "It's a beautiful name, I will admit. Why did you choose her?"

"Because she's everything Sarah isn't." His father nodded thoughtfully for a moment. Vizael sat motionless, just staring at his brother as he began to understand the young King. Jareth stood there, itching to leave the large room. But he couldn't until he was dismissed.

"Well, Jareth, I'm going to need to talk this over with the rest of the Council. Sometime in the near future, we will need to call an audience with Aerynn alone, and we see how she feels about life here." Jareth nodded again. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." He said respectfully, turning on his heel, and calmly walking out of the chamber. As the doors closed behind him, he ripped the blue cloak off of his shoulders, storming down the hallway, and tossing it on a silver rack. He trotted down a flight of spiral stairs, out into the courtyard of his father's palace. The morning air was chilly, but it felt pleasant to him.

Jareth began running down the stone path way, towards the cliff at the end by the oak tree. The edge came close, until he jumped off the ledge, falling towards the lake thousands of feet below. The crystal waters looked inviting, but Jareth's body molded into an owl, and he soared up away, heading towards the Goblin City.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Labyrinth**

I stirred from a restful sleep, gazing up at the stone ceiling. My hair was spilled around my head on the pillow like the petals of a flower. I frowned slightly, feeling an emptiness beside me. I turned my head, running my hand along the cold sheets. Where was Jareth at this hour? I heard the clock strike nine, and grinned. It'd be about five where my mother was. My face fell as my heart ached. My mother…

I sighed quietly, pulling the sheet away from my skin, and sliding off of the bed. I felt light, a peaceful feeling washing through my skin. I glanced at the mess of clothes strewn about the room, and I giggled. Right… that's why I felt bubbly. I padded over to the large wardrobe that Jareth had, pulling out fresh under garments, a dark blue poet shirt, and a pair of black leather pants. I pulled everything on, snatching a pair of boots as well. I tugged them on over legs of the pants, glancing at the pendent on the table. I lifted the crescent into my hands, sliding the cord over my head and around my neck.

I walked over to the large open window, gazing out across the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. It was so beautiful; I was puzzled as to why my mother never wanted to stay. I glanced along the streets of the city, seeing goblins of shapes, sizes, genders, ages, colors and status mingling around. At the front of the city stood a fox-like creature, mounted on what looked like a regular dog. _'Sir Didymus.'_ I thought, my eyes trailing to the center of the city, watching a towering furry beast trotting with what looked like a dwarf at his side. _'Ludo and Hoggle?'_ I thought, a smile forming. It wouldn't surprise me to find them. This was their home after all.

I turned away from the window briefly, seeing a rolled up piece of parchment on the chair. I crossed over to the chair, picking the paper up into my hands. I unrolled it, staring at the message scrawled in neat, curvy penmanship.

'_Aerynn,_

_I had to leave for a conference with the Council of the Underground. I will be back shortly. In the mean time, if you are to awake and I have not returned, feel free to explore the castle or the Labyrinth itself. Try not to run into the fieries._

_With love,_

_Jareth'_

I smiled slightly, rolling the parchment back up, and setting it on the table. The sun was gliding across the sky, warming the land; a cool wind caressing the stone walls and huts that formed the Labyrinth and Goblin City. Everything was beautiful beyond my imagination, it created a warm feeling inside of me. I turned on my heel, walking out of the chamber, down a flight of stairs, down a few hallways, and out of the massive wooden doors of the castle itself.

The city lay not one hundred feet away from the front entry. The goblins bustled around, carrying goods to sell and trade. Not many looked pleasant, but they seemed happy enough. Like this was just another perfect day in their world. I trotted down the front steps, unnoticed by anyone. A wise old goblin with frayed white hair and soft golden eyes was giving away necklaces and bracelets made of random rocks and jewels. She handed me a necklace with red rocks and emeralds, patting my hand with a smile. "For beauty." She said, her voice crackly and hoarse, but still sweet. I smiled and thanked her.

I ventured further into the city, passing stalls and streets lined with goblins and dwarves selling fruits, vegetables, meats, tapestries, jewelry, and everything else that I could see. I spun around in a circle, taking in all the colors and smells, before bumping into a large hairy beast.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying—" I stared up at Ludo, Hoggle still at his side. They stared at me as I to them for a moment, the world blurring around us. Ludo spoke first in a soft voice.

"Sarah?"

"No… My name is Aerynn…" I began to say, but the dwarf finished my sentence.

"You're Sarah's daughter. I know." I glanced at him curiously.

"How did you know?"

"Because Jareth wouldn't shut up about you sometimes. Besides, your eyes aren't the same as Sarah's. And also…" He inhaled slightly, leaning close to me. "You smell strongly of peaches." I blushed. "How long have you been here?" I thought for a moment, trying to match all of the days together.

"Almost a week." I answered.

"Hmph. No wonder the changes are becoming incredibly conspicuous."

"What changes?" Hoggle snorted, leading me deeper into the city, towards the Labyrinth itself. Ludo padded behind us.

"About a month ago, the Labyrinth was nearly dead, the goblins were fiercer than any average beast in your world, and everything was in basic chaos. But slowly, things got better. The sun was less intense, the Labyrinth didn't look sick… the little things. It affected Jareth too, because for the first time nearly two weeks ago, he made his presence known to his civilians."

"How so?"

"He sang a familiar song about a baby and magic." For a moment I thought it was about Sarah, but then I figured that it might not have, because Sarah wasn't a baby, and she didn't seem to care for the word 'magic'. Let alone the true meaning.

"But then he kept disappearing a lot. One afternoon, there was some kind of shriek that just ran through our land. But before any of us could ask him, Jareth was gone. And now, here you are, and you say you've been here almost a week now." Hoggle finished, and I realized now that we were in a sort of courtyard, a large throne crafted of stone books in the center. I smirked slightly, thinking of the wise man and the hat. I hadn't actually read the entire section about it in Sarah's diary, but I had seen glimpses.

"I see." I said, sitting down on a stone bench. Hoggle stood as Ludo sat cross legged on the ground.

"But… I have a question for you." Hoggle said.

"And what would that be?"

"Er… how is Sarah doing?" I smiled slightly.

"She's alright. I didn't exactly leave her at the best of times, but I think she'll be okay. She has my Uncle Toby for a reason. And it seems as though he already knows of her adventure here. So she's not totally alone if she goes mad. Someone believes her." Hoggle glanced at me.

"She'd have proof of our world if she took the time to contact us. Shortly after she turned twenty or something, she just gave up on us. Stopped calling us when she needed us. We got lonesome here, unable to go to her during the many times of need." I nodded thoughtfully, glancing at a shrubbery in the shape of a faery. Hoggle remained silent for a long while, as did Ludo.

"Jareth left me a note back at the castle saying to try staying away from the fieries. Why is that?" I asked, looking over at the dwarf.

"It's because you're the spittin' image of Sarah. And the fieries feel like she needs to pay after humiliating them at their own game. Only Jareth knows what they would do to you, thinking that you were Sarah."

"Oh… I see." Hoggle nodded a few times. "I don't understand my mother. This is a truly remarkable place, and Jareth is an amazing man… he offered her dreams that no one else could have given her… She had great friends like you…" I trailed off as Hoggle nodded sadly, and Ludo whined. I looked out, passed the courtyard, over the hedges and walls of the Labyrinth to a range out mountains in the distance.

"Aerynn… I have another question for you." Hoggle's voice pulled me from my spacing. I looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"How long do you plan to be here…?" I lowered my gazed, staring down at the cobblestone pathway that wound through the courtyard. I had never thought of a question like that before. How long was I going to be here in the Underground with the man of my dreams? The man whom I had given everything I could to. My love, my heart, my soul… my very being even. I stood up suddenly, staring back at the castle.

"I uh… I have to go. There's something I need to discuss with Jareth…" I said suddenly, not listening to Hoggle's protesting comments. I bolted through a series of twists and turns, getting as far away from the courtyard as I possibly could. I didn't know where the fuck I was going, but I needed to find Jareth. _'How long _do_ you plan on being here Aerynn? Maybe Sarah will need you. Surely your friends will wonder where you are!'_ I thought, jumping over a fallen branch that looked like it was covered in faery dust. My boots clacked against the stone, but my adrenaline was pumping so fiercely that I barely noticed anything around me other than the endless turns and pathways.

'_Jareth, what are you planning?'_


	6. Seventeen To Twenty

**Chapter Seventeen: Intro/Chilly Down Reprise**

I couldn't have been sure how long I was running down the endless paths that eventually led to a random turn or crossroad. My lungs were on fire, my chest ached, and sweat was running along the back of my neck. The heat had gotten intense in the Labyrinth. My bangs were sticking to my forehead, but I was persistent. I continued to run further and further along, trying to find my way back to the city. For once I understood my mother's frustration— I had no idea where the fuck I was or where I was going. The sun was inching along the skyline, and soon it was twilight around the Underground.

I paused, resting my palms on my knees as I was desperate to regain my breath. My head pounded with my heart and I felt a headache forming from dehydration. _'Oh great…'_ I thought, glancing up again. I saw a crossroads head, but I began to walk this time. No point in running. I had burnt any energy that was within my being. But how I managed to keep walking was beyond me.

I went to the left, walking down the narrow path, turning right around a corner, and coming to a bit of a clearing. The walls ran higher up this time, and there were two doors with large brass knockers. A tree sprouted through the stone, twisting and bending into intricate shapes, but it held its beauty. I passed the tree, coming to a stop beside the two doors. One knocker had a ring in his ears, the other in his mouth. Their eyes were closed, like they were sleeping. They seemed familiar to me… though I couldn't place where I might have known of their existence before hand.

"_You're tired from running, we know it's true, walk through here now, you know you want to…_" A shrill voice whispered through the door on the left— where the face held the ring in his mouth. I remained motionless, suddenly wary about my position. Something felt wrong about that door, but that voice sounded friendly despite the obvious excitement. I bit my lip gently, pondering.

"_Come on in, it's still yet light, come on in, we won't bite…_" A different, deeper voice cooed through the wooden paneling. I took an involuntary step forward; like I had no control any longer. My focus snapped to the skies. The moon had crept further along, and suddenly, it had to have been another hour or two later.

"_That's right that's right, step inside, now don't you worry, now don't you hide…_" Another step, another glance. With every motion I made it seemed like time sped up. A few more steps, and my hand rested on the brass ring. My fingers trembled slightly as I tried to fight back. But my wrist bent itself, lifting upward. The ring, clasped in my shaking fingers, lifted a few inches from the wood. It slid through my grasp, and it bounced off of the wood with a _clang!_ The door slid open, and thick fog rolled along the ground by my feet.

"_The time is here, it's time to play, the game's begun, now come this way…_" My feet carried me into the dense forest with the puffs of fog gliding around my ankles. Trees were covered in glittering branches and leaves, limp like willows. The dirt path stretched through the trees, winding like a miniature golf course through a fake setup. But there was no one insight. No bodies, faces, eyes, or mouths to make the noises, but I could hear the laughter and music playing.

"_At last at last, you've come to town, at last at last, let's chilly down!_" A bright red creature that looked like a Muppet jumped out in front of my, cackling to his heart's content. In his hands were thick sticks that he clacked together to form a beat, and I saw many other creatures like him playing other familiar and strange instruments, creating the music that I heard around me. A roaring fire was in the center of a large clearing, and more of these things danced wildly around.

Some clapped their hands, some had an instrument. But they all had maniac smiles on their faces, and they couldn't stop staring at me. Unease gripped at my throat, forming a lump where I couldn't swallow it and act like I was fine. I would try to back away from some of them, and more would appear behind me, shoving me back to the center of the area again. I noticed a large tree standing off to one side, but I didn't think much of it; my focus had returned to the creatures dancing at my feet.

"_When the sun goes down, and the bats are back to bed. The brothers come round, I get outta my dirty bed. I shake my pretty little head, tap my pretty little feet…_" The first one with the sticks that I had seen tossed them into the fire pit, spinning in circles around the fire and singing as loud as he could. His was the first voice I had heard outside of the doors. Another creature like him spun his way to the clearing, but he had more white in his fur.

"_Feeling brighter than sunlight, louder than thunder, and dancing like a yo-yo, whoa!_"

"_Don't got no problems, ain't got no suitcase. Ain't got no clothes to worry about. Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up! Haha, I just throw in my hand—_" He literally pulled his hand off of his wrist, and tossed it into the flames. I stared at the pit for a moment, before his voice caught my attention back to him again. "_— With the chilliest bunch in the land._" His hand was back. "_They don't look much, they're so chilly, chilly. They positively glow, glow, huh!_"

"_Chilly down with the fire gang, think small with the fire gang—_"

"It's the only way!" A plump creature said aloud, before laughing.

"_Bad hep with the fire gang—_"

"A smile a day keeps the doctor away! Don't you remember, Sarah?" My brow scrunched down into confusion. The creature laughed, before bounding away. I stared among them as several of them continued to cry the name of my mother. A flash of Hoggle's words ran through my mind, and I pieced two and two together. My heart plummeted, and I knew that I was in a hella lot of trouble.

This was the land of the fieries.

Oh shit…

"_When your thing gets wild, chilly down, chilly down with the fire gang! Act tall with the fire gang—_" Their voices were a harmony, though I could hear a sinister tone in their singing. I backed away slowly, trying to get away without being noticed. I didn't see the fiery behind me, until he tripped me. I fell backwards, landing on my back with a painful thud. Several fieries grabbed hold of me at once, dragging me to the large tree I had seen a few moments before. They stood me up, tying my hands above my head, and my feet shoulder width apart. In addition, they wrapped a piece of cloth around my mouth, muffling my screams.

"_Good times, bad food. When your thing gets wild, chilly down, chilly down…_" The main fiery jumped in front of me during a musical interlude. I thrashed against the bindings, feeling them cutting into my flesh. He laughed again and again at my face. I glanced down, seeing a short blade in the style of a machete in his left hand, and my eyes widened.

"Such a pretty face she still has, right guys?" He cried over the music, and a roar of agreement deafened my ears. He ran the flat side of the blade against my cheek, the metal cold to my skin at first; then I felt a burning sensation, like my cheek was on fire. I screamed into the cloth, and the fieries laughed, keeling over and rolling along in the dirt. The leader leaned close to my ear, his voice deep and vicious.

"Not so pretty now, are you?" He jumped away, as a different fiery continued to sing.

"_Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rolling, funky strolling. Ball playing, hip swaying, trouble making, booty shaking! Tripping, passing, jumping, bouncing! Driving, styling, creeping, pouncing! Shouting, screaming, double-dealing, rock-n-rolling, and a reeling! With the macking sex appealing, can you dig our groovy feeling?_"

"_So when things get too tough. And your chin is dragging on the ground. And even down looks up. Bad luck! We can show you a good time, and we don't judge nothing! Just strut your nasty stuff, wiggle in the middle yeah. Get the town talking, fire gang…_" Fieries spun in circles around the fire pit and myself, laughing, singing, occasionally making small cuts in my arms and legs. My skin burned from the material. Tears streaked my face, mingling with sweat. In my mind, I was screaming Jareth's name, but no matter how loud I thought or how loud I screamed it against the cloth, there was no poof of faery dust or an amazingly sexy man to appear before me and save me.

"_Chilly down with the fire gang, think small with the fire gang! Bad hep with the fire gang, when your thing gets wild, chilly down, chilly down with the fire gang. Think small with the fire gang, good times, bad food. When your thing gets wild, chilly down, chilly down with the fire gang. Think small with the fire gang, bad hep with the fire gang…_" The music faded until it was gone all together. Fieries here and there made suggestions of torture; my heart pounded in my chest faster and faster. My body already felt ablaze and ached, so what more could they do to me? _'A lot… actually…'_ I thought.

"You embarrassed and humiliated us more than twenty years ago. You beat us at our own game. Now… it's time to pay up." I glared at the fiery from where I stood, seeing the blade gleaming in his hands. The fire seemed to distinguish itself, casting eerie shadows where they did not belong. The fieries seemed to change; their fur becoming shaggy and matted, their eyes glowing with hate and rage, their teeth sharp like a snake's fangs. The leader's movements were quick, but I felt the very tip of the blade slice against my stomach. Though the wound appeared to be close to nothing more than a scratch from a house cat, it felt like being sliced and burned alive. I sobbed, my voice muffled.

"Any last words…?" The fiery snarled, reaching up, and ripping the cloth away from my face. _'Big mistake…' _I thought. But my head tilted upward, my mind set only on one word. One name. His name…

"_**JARETH!**_" My voice echoed beyond the trees, out into the Labyrinth I was sure. Maybe even all of the Underground. The fieries stumbled back by the power and volume. I closed my eyes when I heard the wind rushing and the smell of peaches filled my senses. I stopped struggling against the bindings, and just relaxed as much as possible. The fire danced higher, creating a large dragon shape that flew up out of the pit, chasing the fieries— sometimes even swallowing them into the belly of inferno.

Once silence had filled my ears, I opened my eyes; a more gentle wind carried the sparkly dust, swirling into a tornado effect, and Jareth stood in his glory. His face was calm, but I could see in his eyes that he was beyond any definition of the word "mad". He wasn't turned completely to me for a moment, but then he turned. His expression was tired, lines of worry in his face. My heart sank as I stared upon his sad beauty. His eyes glanced from wound to wound, before seeing the burn on my cheek. His lips parted to release a soft gasp. I closed my eyes, bowing my head.

He swooped over to me, untying my feet first, before removing the rope around my wrists. I collapsed into his arms, exhausted and in pain. He gently supported my back, bending down slightly to grab my legs, holding me in a bridal position. I curled up against him, and the world spun around me. The forest disappeared, opening to a warm and comforting chamber. Jareth carried me over to the bed, laying me above the covers. I weakly opened my eyes again.

"Jareth… I'm sorry…" He placed his fingers over my lips.

"Don't speak, Aerynn. You need to rest. I'll call Vixanne. She'll heal your wounds for you." He said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I was stubborn though.

"But you told me… not to go there…"

"You don't know the twists and turns of the Labyrinth like I do. I'm the one who should be sorry." I shook my head, feeling sleep on my subconscious.

"Please… forgive me…" He knelt down, pressing him lips against mine. My head spun slightly. Before I fell asleep, I heard his final words.

"I love you…"

**Chapter Eighteen: What Is That?**

He sighed quietly, thankful that she had fallen asleep. His hands twitched, eager to kill something. He would have to destroy those fieries. Every single one of them. True, _Sarah_ may have utterly humiliated them years before, but they were too blind by hate and thoughts of revenge to _notice _that she _wasn't Sarah._ _'Believe me, you mother fucking bastards, I will make you pay for what you've done. And when I'm through with you, I'll make sure that your afterlife is one of misery and hell.'_ He thought bitterly, glancing to the window to see a phoenix soaring through the opening, landing on the table. He snapped his fingers lightly, and Vixanne popped into the room, padding over to him.

Vizael transformed after jumping off of the table. He stood beside Vixanne, staring down upon the young sleeping girl. His expression softened from being tense and firm to that of worry. Jareth glanced at Vixanne, before motioning to Aerynn with a nod of his head. She bowed her head once, crawling up onto the bed. She examined the burn on Aerynn's cheek, checking, each of the cuts. Her delicate hands lifted the hem of the shirt, and she stared upon the thin slice. It was no wider than a centimeter, but the surrounding flesh was charred. Jareth whimpered slightly, bowing his head in anguish. Vizael placed his hand on his brother's shoulder gently.

Vixanne traced her fingers along the more minor cuts, healing them slowly. Jareth stared at the fresh scars, each one stabbing him through the heart. He had hoped that she would be safer with him in the Underground. That there would be less violence, less pain. But if anything, there was more that he was inflicting upon her. Vixanne's magic healed the burned tissue, making it just a lighter shade than her normal skin tone. It would be invisible unless under the right lighting.

Eventually, she slid her hand up to Aerynn's cheek, closing her eyes slowly. A soft purple light flushed around her palm, seeping into the charred flesh. Her thin face scrunched in concentration as more of the lavender scented magic flowed from her palm. Jareth saw the burn healing into a lighter color, more noticeable than the other scars. She sighed in exhaustion, lifting her hand away, and slumping against his shoulder. He stroked her back gently, kissing her forehead gently.

"Thank you Vixanne." He whispered softly. She nodded once, staying at his side. Jareth looked up at his brother; Vizael stared down upon Aerynn, his expression hard to read. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. Vizael's gaze didn't waver, but he responded none the less.

"You always told me that she was beautiful. And even though she's a little beaten up, she still is." He looked over to his brother. "I'm happy that you've found someone like her. I can see the resemblance to Sarah, but she still has her own traits that make her unique. Not just the golden tone in her hair, but her aura as well." Vixanne nodded once, her gaze crossing over to Aerynn as well. Jareth stared at Vizael, confused.

"What do you mean her aura?"

"She has the glow of Earth magic, most likely from her mother. But there is more than that. A shimmer like you would see a rainbow in mist from the sunlight. It's faint, but I can see it's there." Vizael leaned down, placing two of his fingertips on Aerynn's forehead. The sun's light was pouring through the window, illuminating a thin shield of light around her. Jareth stared at the obvious wisps of white that were Earth auras, but then he looked closer. Every now and then, a rainbow colored shimmer would swirl around her as well. Jareth's eyes widened slightly, before looking up at his brother again.

"She has—"

"Fae magic. Indeed." Vizael interrupted. "Though how she has it is unknown to me."

"Mortals tend to not have Earth magic, and when they do, they certainly don't have Fae in them. It's uncommon even for a Fae to have both kinds. So how is it that Aerynn does?" Jareth pondered, transfixed on his lover's aura that shimmered back and forth between the two different magic's. Vizael shook his head, pulling his hand away. The aura's intensity lessened, becoming almost invisible to the eye. Vixanne continued to stare at Aerynn, and Jareth couldn't understand why.

"What is it, Vixanne?" He asked, changing the subject. She frowned slightly, reaching over, and lifting the hem of Aerynn's shirt again, just above her belly button. Neither of the brothers could see anything wrong or out of place. Vixanne motioned to a bit of roundness to Aerynn's belly, mostly on the left side. Jareth peered closer, as did Vizael. Why was it that half of her stomach was plumper than the other side? Jareth was about to open his mouth to ask another question, when Aerynn's eyes shot open, and she rolled to her side, vomiting onto the floor. Vizael and Jareth backed away slightly, but Vixanne moved closer, rubbing her hand on Aerynn's forehead as the vomiting became dry heaves. She coughed a few times, before sighing, falling back asleep. Vixanne rolled her back onto her back, pulling out a clean purple cloth, and wiping the young girl's mouth with it.

"What the hell was that all about?" Vizael questioned, snapping his fingers. The contents of Aerynn's stomach vanished in a scent of smoke. Jareth stared at her face for a long moment, shocked and confused. What had made her sick so suddenly?

"Vixanne?" Vizael gently grabbed her chin, forcing the young Fae to look up at him. Her chin trembled slightly, her gaze shifting over to Aerynn again. She sighed, glancing over to Jareth. Vizael released his hold on her, watching as she pointed at Aerynn. Jareth tilted his head slightly. Vixanne pointed at Aerynn's belly, before moving her hands in a semi circle over her own stomach. She made a cradle in her arms, rocking back and forth slowly. Jareth's eyes widened as he stared at Aerynn in utter disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak, but Vizael beat him to it.

"She's… _pregnant_?"

'_What...?'_ Jareth thought.

Vixanne nodded once.

"But isn't it a bit early?" Vizael began. "It's only been about a day or so since…" He glanced at Jareth, inhaling slowly. "Since you had sex with her." Jareth blushed, returning his gaze to Vixanne. The young Fae sighed, tucking her hair behind her left ear. She tapped her lobe twice, and the tip one.

"It's a Fae baby?" Jareth asked.

She nodded again.

"But how can you tell so soon? Is it already that developed?" Vizael asked.

She nodded.

"Holy shit. Even Fae babies take longer than this. Could there be something about this child or even Aerynn herself speeding the process?" Jareth asked softly, staring down upon her. Vixanne glanced between the three of them, before shaking her head slowly. Jareth's heart sunk slightly. "Well, do we have any sort of time span as to how long this pregnancy might take?"

Vixanne reached forward, placing her palm on his forehead. _13 days and nights._ He pulled away suddenly, staring wide eyed at her. He gave her the look that screamed 'Are you fucking kidding me?' She shook her head slowly, shrugging her shoulders. Jareth sighed, leaning against one of the posts of the bed. Vizael had pulled up one of the chairs from the table, sitting beside the bed. The moon had risen into the sky outside, a soft wind running through. Vixanne yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry to keep you so late, hun. You can go now." Jareth said softly, stroking her silvery hair. She nodded again, leaning over and kissing his forehead. She crawled over the bed, pecking Vizael as well, before disappearing in a soft light. Jareth looked over to his brother, running his fingers through his hair. The fire mage sighed softly, glancing at Aerynn first, before standing, returning the chair to the table beside the window.

"So now what do we do?" Vizael asked, turning to his brother again. Jareth pulled the blankets out from underneath Aerynn slowly, before sliding off of the bed, and tucking them around her gently.

"I don't know. Over the next two weeks, she'll be having cravings, mood swings, aches, bitchy moments where she wants to rip my head off… maybe something else…" He said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He turned to Vizael, folding his hands behind his back. "Not to mention come the time of labor, she'll be listing through possible death sentences for me. And then comes the time— what gender will the baby be, what hair color, eye colors, what we would name the baby… The list goes on and on…" Vizael stood, wide eyed and mouth agape.

"And… how do you know all of this…?"

"Watching mortals."

"Figures."

**Chapter Nineteen: Day One (Happy Birthday)**

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing a rising sun's glow, the sky a deep blue from the night. The bed shifted beside me, and I turned my head, seeing Jareth fast asleep beside me. I smiled. I had to be one of the luckiest girls in the universe to have someone like him. Though I always feared that it was a dream, everything that had happened. That one day I would wake up to find myself in my room, my mother telling me to get ready for school. That I'd go and find everything as if I had never left. As if I had never found Sarah's diary—

As if Jareth never existed.

I shut my eyes briefly, dreading my own thoughts. I looked over to him again, stroking his hair softly, brushing my fingers along his face. I needed to know that this wasn't some dream. That I really was in a magical land that was both beautiful and dangerous. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. The makeup on his eyes was gone, and he glowed. I leaned over, pecking him gently on the lips, before sliding out of the bed. I noticed that I was dressed in a silk and lace night dress, and I blushed. Had he changed my clothes after I had fallen asleep.

I placed my palm on my forehead, sliding it down across my cheek. I stopped, feeling a slight ridge. I frowned, running my fingers along it. I glanced up into a mirror that sat on the far wall. My heart dropped as the memories came back. A light colored scar covered the left side of my cheek, running from nearly an inch from my ear to my nose. There were other scars similar running on my arms, legs, and across my stomach. Each of them were completely healed, and I only assumed that Jareth had Vixanne's aid.

"The fieries…" I whispered, barely audible to my own ears. Wait… my ears… I turned my head to the right, seeing the tips of my ears were pointed ever so slightly. I was sure that there was no Fae in my system. Sarah was as mortal as could be, but I couldn't remember my father much. He was just a shadow in my memory that would sometimes tuck me into bed or drive me to day care when he had to work. I walked closer to the mirror, trying to see if there were any other changes.

Aside from the marks and my ears, I could see none. I turned on my heels, examining every visible inch, before my eyes focused on my belly. Part of if was rounder than the other. I frowned, trying to think if maybe I had gained some kind of weight, but I couldn't remember a last decent meal that I had. My stomach growled, and I wound my arms around my waist, bending over slightly. Oh… speaking of food… I needed some. My head spun from the lack of substance.

Swaying side to side, I managed to walk over to Jareth, shaking his shoulder gently. He grunted once, turning away. I smiled, but continued to shake him. "Jareth… Jareth wake up…" I whispered in his ear. His eyes opened slowly, and he glanced at me once, before waking fully. 

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up. I blushed slightly, looking into his eyes.

"I'm hungry…" He blinked once, as if to say 'You woke me up for food?' But he nodded, pulling the covers away from his body. He grabbed a pair of pants off of the side table, tugging them on. He took my hand gently, leading me through the arch way, down a flight of stairs, passed hallways and many other large rooms, into another stone chamber that resembled a sort of kitchen. He had me sit at an island while he opened the windows. Light and fresh air poured through, adding life to the dull room.

"Now… what sounds appealing? I can make a roast, eggs, potatoes…" I thought for a moment, feeling a strange craving clawing at my stomach.

"How about A roast beef sandwich with cheese and relish." I said, looking at him. His eyebrow raised slightly, but he nodded once again. I sat in my seat, watching as he prepared the food at a lightening pace. What would have taken nearly hours to make a proper roast, fresh baked bread, and fresh relish, Jareth accomplished my food in under ten minutes. He slid the plate closer to me, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Anything else, my love?" He asked, smiling at me. I blushed, and shook my head.

"No, this'll be good. Thank you." He leaned across the island, kissing me softly.

"You're welcome." I lifted the sandwich into my hands, taking a bite. I chewed a few times, closing my eyes. I heard Jareth laugh, and I could only assume that I moaned. I had never tasted anything so delicious before in my life! The roast beef was full of flavor; it was super moist to soggy up the bread, but it wasn't dry either. The cheese tasted creamy and fresh. And the relish added a sweet sort of flavor. The bread was warm and slightly buttery to a perfect extent.

I continued to inhale my food, feeling the empty pit in my stomach filling up. Jareth began to cook something else, but I didn't pay much mind to it. My focus was dead set on the sandwich in my hands, and the wonderful aromas that were intoxicating my senses. I heard Jareth muttering under his breath as he cooked. I leaned forward, trying to listen, and I thought that he was singing to himself. But I couldn't understand what it was that he was saying. It was too soft.

I had to have only gotten through about three-quarters of the sandwich, before beginning to feel sick to my stomach. I set the remaining bites down, pushing the plate away. My head spun and I felt nausea washing over me. _'Oh god… did I eat too much or is it suddenly not agreeing with me at all?'_ I thought, inhaling and exhaling slowly. I rested my head on the island top, continuing to slowly breathe in through my nose and out of my mouth. The stone felt cool against my skin, and I was suddenly grateful for it.

"Aerynn? Are you alright, love?" Jareth asked. He walked over to me, placing a hand on the top of my head. I moaned slightly, trying to get as much of the dizziness in my head to stop. "Aerynn, what's wrong?" He continued with the questions. I didn't answer right away, for fear that if I opened my mouth I'd spew all over him. I mumbled my answer once, keeping my mouth as closed as possible. My arms wound around my waist again, and I could almost feel my stomach bubbling beneath the surface.

"I couldn't understand that. Could you repeat that?" _'Son of a bitch…'_ I thought.

"I feel sick…" I mumbled, a little louder this time. I felt my throat closing up slightly. Quickly, I covered my mouth with my palm, frantically searching for any kind of waste basket that I could find. There was a large barrel that looked empty from where I sat. I rushed over to it, bending over and vomiting my food into it. Jareth came over, pulling my hair away from my face. He stroked my back gently. I kept my eyes closed as I coughed up the last of my breakfast, afraid that I'd just continue to vomit my intestines at the sight.

Jareth had walked away for a moment, before returning to wipe my mouth and face with a damp, cold rag. He helped me over to my seat, tying my hair back with a ribbon that he had been wearing in his own hair. He grabbed a goblet, and filled it with water. My hands shook, making me unable to hold onto the goblet. Gently, he tilted my head back, and poured the water into my mouth. I swallowed slowly, rinsing the horrible taste in my mouth. Tears began to streak my face as I choked back a sob.

"Aerynn, why are you crying?" He asked, pulling up a chair next to me. He brushed away a few stray hairs, tucking them behind my ears. He briefly noticed the slight points, for his fingers lingered at the tips.

"What's happening to me, Jareth? Why did I get sick just now?" I asked, looking up at him. He glanced away for a split second, like he didn't want to tell me something. I grabbed his bare shoulders, forcing him to look at me. "Why?" He sighed softly.

"When Vixanne was healing your wounds yesterday, she noticed that part of your stomach was rounded more so than the other side. Vizael pointed out before this that you had obtained Fae magic, most likely from me. Very briefly, you awoke to throw up on the floor. When we asked what that was all about, Vixanne told us…" He paused, looking away. But on his face I could see the beginnings of a small smile.

"What did she tell you?" I asked. Jareth looked over at me.

"Aerynn… you're pregnant." I blinked, my brain unable to process what I had just heard. I was pregnant? _'What? How can I be pregnant? I only slept with him once, and that was two days ago! So how could it be that I'm—'_

"There are Fae genes in your system now. This child will be a hybrid, in a sense." Jareth said, his smile growing. I frowned, looking at him curiously. _'So, what? Can you read minds or something?'_

He nodded.

Oh.

"Um… okay… but… why is it… that two days after we made love, I already have visible signs of pregnancy… and I have morning sickness?" Jareth inhaled slowly, peeling my hands from his shoulders. He held them in his own, down by our knees.

"Vixanne said that the entire pregnancy process will take place for the next thirteen days and nights." He paused at the fact that my eyes widened drastically. I opened my mouth to scream the obvious words of 'WHAT THE FUCK?' But he unwound his hand from my grasp, and held it up to stop me from shouting in his face. "I understand that the time period is on the drastic side. But once the child is born, we should know the cause of such short time." He insisted. I nodded once, my head spinning with the information.

"But… thirteen days… that doesn't give much time to prepare for the baby… We'll need a crib, proper clothing, food, a play area that is safe and relatively goblin free…" I began to say, before I looked into his eyes. I was lucky to have had a bone structure in my body, for I would have melted right there. His perfect eyes sparkled, as if to say 'It's all going to be taken care of…' But not just that… It was like he was looking into my soul and soothing it. He leaned forward, capturing my lips with his.

He pulled away, leaving me hanging for more. I'd have to get used to that. He stood from his seat, pulling me to my feet. "I wish that there was a better way to do this, considering the kitchen is hardly a romantic place." He said. I laughed, but I was confused. What did he want to do?

"I know we haven't known each other long, but to me it feels like we've known each other for as long as we've been alive. Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I had to meet you. I had to get to know you no matter what Sarah might have thought or said. Something inside of me was brought back to life the first time that I saw you with my own eyes. I was watching you as you opened your locker and found the music. I saw your expression of confusion, and I wanted to go to you then, but I had to tell myself 'Not yet…'

"And when you were getting closer with Danny… you have no idea the amount the jealousy that I felt. But at the Halloween dance, when I held you in my arms… when I sang to you… when I kissed you… I felt the emptiness that Sarah had left in me just… not only fill up with something new but it began to heal as well. I found myself hoping that we'd become closer. I guess at the time I was just looking for someone to remind me of my 'love'…

"But later as the time passed, and I found you crying in the park— I wasn't looking for a replica any longer. I needed you, Aerynn. I needed you in my life, and to see you in that much pain, I couldn't stand it. My heart was shattered more by your broken self than when you told me that I held no power over you.

"And when I came to you, seeing Sarah in the rage that she was in, seeing you crumpled on the floor… I felt such an ungodly hate towards her for hurting you… I had seen how she grew up into being the beautiful woman that she is today, and the Sarah I saw behind those eyes was not the young girl I had fallen in love with, nor was she the mature mother that I had hoped would have ruled by my side…"

"She was like an entirely different person." I interfered. Jareth nodded once.

"I brought you here in hopes that I'd save you from pain. Later on, while you were sleeping, I went to visit Sarah again. I asked for her consent, which is why I'm telling you this now." He inhaled slowly, looking deep into my eyes as if searching for some kind of hesitation. But I knew that there was none. And he saw it too.

"Aerynn… this is a little bit of late, but due to some circumstances, I've decided not to wait any longer. It's past due, and I'm sorry about that, but…" Jareth surprised me then. My brain had to have stopped processing all information; he let go of my hands, and slowly knelt down on one knee in front of me. My heart skipped a few beats as he pulled out a tiny black box, and opened the lid. Nestled inside was a ring, its silver band styled like rose petals wound together, and a large diamond had been rounded and smoothed to resemble one of his crystals.

"Aerynn Williams… will you marry me, and rule beside me for as long as we shall live?" He asked. I remained frozen for a brief moment, tears running down my face. I nodded shakily, and he stood, sliding the ring onto my finger. It fit more perfectly than I would have ever thought anything ever could have. He bent down, kissing me with a fiery passion that ignited my senses and brought me back into reality. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't a childhood fairy tale fantasy that ever little girl wanted. This was real. I pulled away for a moment, screaming in excitement. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wound his around my waist, lifting me into the air and spinning me in circles.

I was engaged to Jareth, the Goblin King.

He leaned close to my ear, and whispered, "Happy birthday…"

**Chapter Twenty: Day Three (A Visit Home)**

I fidgeted slightly, smoothing the shirt and vest over my rounded belly. My hair was pulled back loosely with a white ribbon that I had found lying in Jareth's wardrobe. Speaking of my… fiancée… He stood beside the mirror, adjusting the collar of his shirt, his gaze far off away from the chamber room. The afternoon sunlight was pouring through the open window, casting warm shadows in the corners, giving the room a sense of peace. I sighed quietly, walking over to the window; my boots clacked against the stone flooring. The sound brought Jareth out of his personal trance, and he smiled, before joining me.

I leaned against him slightly, his pendant around my neck. The night before I called Vixanne when he was asleep, and I asked her if she knew anyone who could make another pendant for him. She had nodded once, before disappearing. I hadn't seen her since then, but I figured that it was the kind of thing that took time. The leather cord was worn down in some areas, but otherwise remained firm. I glanced passed Jareth at our reflections in the mirror, my eyes setting on the scar on my cheek. It had healed a little more, becoming less and less noticeable as the long days passed by, but I still cringed. The memories burned like the blade.

"Jareth… do I have to go. Is this absolutely necessary?" I asked of him. He looked down at me, and smiled softly, before taking my hand, leading me closer to the window sill. He chuckled once.

"Yes, love. I told your mother that you would contact her often, and when she decided to find the way to call us, she was none too happy. And when she did, it was when you were bathing. She demanded that I have you contact her, or else she said she'd find a way to come here into the Underground and personally "end" me." He replied as we stood on the very edge. It was a long drop from the window sill to sharp, jagged rocks below. I swallowed the lump of fear that had welled in my throat. He heard this, and laughed.

"I will never let anything hurt you again." He said, facing me. He stroked my cheek softly, but there was no flash of pain or sadness. He was determined to make sure that there was no repeat performance. I exhaled slowly, glancing at the mirror again. He followed my gaze, turning and staring at me through the glass. He rested his cheek on the top of my head, and smiled.

"Come now, love. Sarah is expecting us. And I think she might even have Toby with her." He said. I nodded once, turning to the window again. A gentle wind blew my bangs over my eyes, but I didn't bother with them. I looked down at the rocks, biting my lip nervously, turning to face him.

"Is this safe?" I asked. He laughed aloud.

"Perfectly." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist, and pulling me into his arms as we slipped out of the window, free falling through the air. He muttered something, and I felt a slight tug, and darkness surrounded us, compacting us as the world spun. I shut my eyes and pressed my face against his chest, clenching his shirt tightly. I hated teleporting, even though I had only experienced it a grand total of three times prior to this trip. My heart pounded in my chest, and I thought I was going to be sick, when everything stood still.

"We're here…" He said softly in my ear. I pulled away, opening my eyes. We stood in the front lawn of my old house. Thankfully no one was outside, driving by, or happening to look through their windows to see that two people just poofed onto a certain Sarah William's front lawn. I felt a smile on my lips as I looked at the large window, the house looked freshly painted, and there was a new front door.

"Welcome home." Jareth said. I nodded, taking his hand, and leading him up to the front door. I climbed the steps, and knocked on the door three times, still squeezing his hand. There were footsteps on the other side, and my mother pulled the door open. Her appearance was slightly shocking to me. Her hair was loosely pulled back into a bun with a clip, faint dark circles under her tired eyes. But she still held a pleasant smile on her face. She was wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans, slippers on her feet.

"Aerynn." She said, hugging me in the doorway. I embraced her tightly, before pulling away slightly. She stood aside, letting me pass. "Jareth." She continued the greetings, hugging the Goblin King like they were old friends. He seemed a little nervous, but he hugged her back anyway. She shut the door behind him, and we all stood in the living room.

"I was just beginning to cook lunch. Toby should be here in about half an hour. But with the way your uncle drives, I won't be surprised if he's here in ten." Jareth and I laughed following her to the kitchen. Jareth stood against the far wall as I sat down at the table. As she was washing her hands, Sarah glanced at my face, her eyes falling on the scar. She frowned, pausing as she dried her fingertips thoroughly. "Aerynn, what happened?" She asked, tossing the towel over her shoulder as she walked closer to examine the healing burn. I glanced away briefly, my gaze meeting with Jareth's.

"Fieries." I whispered gently. She inhaled slowly, running her index finger along the mark. She sighed heavily, glancing at Jareth before walking to the stove.

"I thought those creatures were dead by now." She said.

"No… I didn't think they would be a problem, so I left them be in their little forest." Jareth replied.

"I see." She ended that topic in the conversation, pulling out a loaf of bread from the cabinet. She glided over to the refrigerator, pulling out a block of cheese, deli meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and condiments. Jareth slid over, pulling up a chair beside me. It was quiet for a few moments as Sarah prepared sandwiches. I glanced at him. _'Should I tell her?'_ I thought. He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to one side, as if he was saying 'Tell her what?'

'_About the baby?' _He glanced away, and thought for a moment, before nodding once. I began to turn to strike up the topic when he placed a hand on my arm, holding up his index finger. 'Not yet.' I nodded.

"So, Aerynn, how are things in the Underground?" Sarah asked, chopping lettuce for salad.

"Great. It's really beautiful there." I thought I saw her smile.

"If memory serves me correctly, it should be about summer time, right?" I glanced at Jareth, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Mom… would you like to go see it sometime?" She paused, holding the knife along the edge of the blade on the cutting board. She sighed softly.

"Not now, Aerynn. Toby is having a bit of a hard time."

"Why? Wasn't his last checkup a month or so ago? The doctors said he was doing really good back then." Sarah set down the knife, and turned to me, leaning against the counter.

"He had to go in two days ago. And the doctors found like two or three spots on his lung. They aren't sure if they need to do surgery right away or just to try giving him medication. That's why he's coming over today. He needed support. I talked to him that night, and he was crying over the phone. But you know something…" She paused, looking at myself and Jareth. "He told me that he really wanted to see you. You were always one to make him laugh whenever he was upset."

"Sarah… does Toby know about… me?" Jareth asked softly. She stared at him, before smiling slightly.

"Yeah. I told him of my entire adventure in the Labyrinth shortly after Aerynn was born. He knows all about you, Jareth." Jareth groaned quietly. Sarah and I laughed aloud, and my focus turned to the front of the house, and I saw a familiar blue Toyota pulling into the driveway. I grinned, and they followed my attention. "Speak of the devil…" Sarah muttered under her breath. I watched my Uncle Toby walking up the path, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked miserable, and I felt a sudden pang of sadness for him. It wasn't pity. Nor sympathy. Empathy, maybe. Maybe…

The door opened slowly. Sarah walked around and leaned the archway. Jareth and I were still insight, but Toby didn't notice us right away. He just stared at the floor, before lifting his gaze to meet Sarah's. "Hey Sarah…" He muttered quietly, he still hadn't noticed us. I smirked, standing up from my seat.

"What… am I not important anymore?" I asked. Toby's head snapped up, and he stared at me. He blinked once, before grinning brightly. He held his arms out, and I rushed over to him, embracing him as tightly as I possibly could. I heard the chair move, and I figured that Jareth stood up as well. Toby buried his face against my neck.

"Aerynn…" He whispered. I smiled, rubbing his back. We pulled away, and he saw Jareth standing behind me. His eyes narrowed slightly, and I could see the wheels in his head turning slightly, trying to put a name to a face.

"Oh, Toby, this is—"

"Jareth, right?" He asked, holding out his hand. Jareth shook it firmly, nodding, a slightly smile touching his thin lips. Toby looked me over for a few moments. He hadn't seen the scar yet, which I was rather thankful. I didn't need to be reminded of it again. But his eyes set on my lower torso. "Feeding well, Aerynn?"

"What?" I asked, laughing. His hand rested against my belly, and my heart dropped. Oh shit…

"You're plump." Sarah walked around me, examining as well. I looked at Jareth, and he shrugged.

"Yeah, he's right! Are you feeding her well, Jareth?" She turned to him. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Uh… well… Mom… Toby… there's something Jareth and I need to talk to you about." I said softly, sitting down next to him again. Toby and Sarah took seats side by side on the other side of the table. I held my hands in my lap, my right index and thumb twisting the ring on my left hand in circles around my finger. "Okay, well… Mom… you _may _already know of this, you _may not_, but in any case…" I placed my left palm face down on the table, showing the ring to my family. Sarah looked at it briefly, admiring its beauty, but nodded. Toby's mouth dropped wide open.

"Aren't you a bit young, Aerynn—"

"In the Underground, the moment she turned 17, she was legally an adult." Jareth explained. Toby's eyes bugged out, but he remained silent none the less.

"Well… the night before my turning of age, Jareth and I… uh…" I trailed off, unsure of what exactly to say. Sarah shifted in her seat, and Toby was a rock.

"Yes… Aerynn?" She said. I inhaled.

"JarethandIhadsex." The room fell silent for a brief minute. But in perfect unison, Sarah and Toby shot up from their seats, and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"_**WHAT?"**_ I cringed down in my chair. Jareth placed his hand on my knee gently, giving me a sense of comfort and strength.

"Jareth… how… could… you…?" Sarah hissed. I raised my hands, trying to get her to calm down. Toby wasn't making coherent sentences, but I could tell he was not happy about that bit of information. I bit my lip gently, glancing at Jareth. He was calm, but he knew that this was something I had to explain to my family.

"Mom… calm down, let me please…" She paused, leaning back in her chair, silent. Toby was glaring at Jareth. "Thank you… as I was saying, after that event, for reasons unknown, about a day or two later, I began to get nauseous and I couldn't eat much without throwing it back up. I thought that it was just a little bug going around, but Jareth said that it was something else…"

"Oh God…" Sarah said, placing her hand on her mouth, closing her eyes. "Please, please tell me that this isn't what I think it is…" She said after a second. I paused, letting her continue. "Please tell me… are you…" She closed her eyes again, her hands shaking as she fought to say the word. "…_pregnant?_" She opened her eyes briefly, and I could only nod. She paled visibly, and Toby rubbed her back, though remained quiet.

"There is but one thing… one tiny thing I beg of you…" Sarah said.

"What?" Jareth and I replied at the same time. She inhaled slowly, glaring at him through the slits between her fingers as she covered the top part of her face.

"Please tell me that— if it's a boy— he does not grow any fascination with _tight ass pants_." Jareth and I were silent, before we burst out laughing. A moment later, and Toby was laughing as well, and then Sarah. We couldn't stop laughing for the longest time, like we were hearing a chain of jokes that were funnier and funnier as they went. My sides were hurting, my face was red, and my ears were ringing by the time we regained control of ourselves.

"So this doesn't bother you?" I asked her later as we cleared up our dishes from the table. The sun was slinking along the sky line. Jareth and Toby were talking at the table, comparing mortal sports to activities in the Underground. _'Such men.'_ I thought. Jareth glanced at me, and winked when Toby wasn't looking at him.

"Not really… True, I wish you two could have waited a little longer, oh, by maybe thirty or forty years— you've got time to spend. But if it's now, it's now. Though, I am curious to know the reasoning behind such speed in the process. Just how long is the whole thing going to take?"

"Thirteen nights." Sarah coughed.

"Th-thirteen nights?" Her eyes bugged out. "Wow… okay then…" She set a dish in the rack to air dry. I glanced at the clock.

"Well, we should be heading back." I said softly, walking back over to the table.

"But why?" Toby asked.

"Because a certain someone needs her rest." Jareth said, standing up, and pecking me lightly on the cheek. I grinned, a faint blush washing over my face. Sarah giggled, and nodded. She glided towards me, hugging both myself and Jareth. Toby did the same, though he gave Jareth another firm handshake.

"Great to see you again, Sarah, Toby." Jareth nodded to the both of them, leading me over to the front door.

"Stop by more often!" Toby suggested.

"Will do." I replied.

"And if you get the chance, bring the baby by. I'd love to see him or her." Sarah said quietly, standing beside Toby. I nodded, taking Jareth's hand in my own. We waved once, and the world spun around us, lifting us away from the mortal world, back to where we belonged.


	7. Twenty One To Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty One: Day Five (Death To Them All)**

He stroked her hair gently, gazing at her face as she slept. She was so beautiful; he wondered how it was he became so lucky to have her. His fingers trailed through the wisps of golden chocolate, before sliding down the side of her face. She breathed evenly as she inched closer to him. He grinned, pecking her on the forehead ever so lightly. It was still dark outside, for the sun had not yet risen. Jareth glanced at the large clock that sat on the far wall, and the time read just before 5 AM. He sighed, pulling the blankets away from his naked body, and slid off of the bed, padding over to his wardrobe.

The Goblin King pulled the wooden doors open, sifting through the shirts and pants, before pulling out a black shirt, black leather pants, a vest, and his boots. He pulled everything on, before opening a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of gloves. He stood, shutting the drawer, and pulled a black trench-like coat off of the rack, sliding it onto his shoulders. He adjusted the collar, before putting the gloves on, stretching his fingers so that they fit comfortably in the material. He glanced at the table, seeing a brightly packaged box with a letter on top of it. He walked over, and lifted the white envelope out of the ribbon. His name was written in an elegant script. Tearing open the letter, he stared down at Aerynn's handwriting, and he smiled.

_Dear Jareth,_

I thank you greatly for what you given to me, and now I believe it's my turn to give something to you. This'll look familiar, but it is freshly crafted.

I love you,

Aerynn

Jareth sat the note aside, before opening the box, seeing a replica of his pendant resting within. But the silver was polished, the gold disk with its engraved design. Though there was something different about it. It wasn't an exact copy. The disk held different colored jewels where there were orbs. There was a red, green, blue, and clear jewel in each slot. There were three strips of leather cord that were braided together for extra durability. His heart melted in his chest as he stared down upon the pendant. She had taken the time to find a way to give back. He lifted the pendant above his head, sliding the cord around his neck. It hung just where his old one used to.

_'Thank you, Aerynn.'_ He thought, looking over at her sleeping frame. He turned on his heel, walking through the archway, down the numerous flights of stairs, and into the armory. He scanned through many different styles of swords, maces, axes, and shields, before pulling a one handed sword with a gold and black hilt, diamonds embedded into its blade. He slid the sword into its place by his hip, before storming out of the armory, and eventually out through the large double doors of his castle.

It was still dark, and there were hardly any goblins, faeries, or Fae out to question his sudden appearance. He rushed over to the stables, where a few horses that had been— essentially smuggled from the mortal world— rested. He glanced among them, choosing a white steed with flowing silver hair. It reminded him of his cousin, Vixanne. He snatched an apple from a barrel, and stroked the horse's nose. Her bright blue eyes opened, staring at him. He held the apple out to her, and she gingerly took it, munching on it quietly. He opened her stall door, leading her out of the stables. She let him climb onto her back, bending down for him. He whispered a word of thanks in her ear, before nudging her slightly, and she began to trot forward. Jareth was glad that she was already saddled and ready when he chose her.

He snapped the reigns once, and the horse ran faster, charging through the Goblin City out to the Labyrinth itself. The horse's hooves clopped on the stone pathways. Jareth was amazed at how well she could easily and quickly make necessary sharp turns or stops. His hair blew in the wind, blowing around his eyes, but he didn't mind it. It felt pleasant to him; to feel the sense of freedom that riding or flying gave him. His heart pounded in his chest as he rode closer to his destination, his blood boiling beneath the surface of his flesh. It was time he made those damned creatures pay before they tried to hurt her again…

"Whoa girl, steady…" He murmured, tugging on the reigns as they came to two different doors. He swung his leg over, and slid off of the horse, tying the reigns to a nearby try. She neighed softly, nudging him in the crook of his neck as if to say 'Be careful.' He nodded once, glancing at the two doors. He didn't need to worry about which one was which. The door with the knocker's ring in the mouth of a goblin was sealed shut. It always had been since Sarah had first gone through and met the fieries. He walked along the stone pathways, crushing thin weeds here and there with a few of his steps. Sunlight was just peeking above the tips of the distant mountains to the East. It was still dark in the Labyrinth though.

Jareth walked up to the door on the left, and lifted the knocker into his hand. He knocked three times, watching as the door pushed open by a slight gust of wind. A thin fog washed around his ankles, and Jareth stalked forward, keeping quiet and light on his feet as he rushed through a tunnel of vines and trees. He could hear soft chatter and a fire roaring. The forest was humid, most likely from the heat of the flames. Jareth stood in the shadow of a tree, out of the fieries' line of vision. There were only about thirty of them, probably the survivors from their last encounter with him. Most were sleeping, for there were four gathered around the fire. They were beaten up reddish-pink things, munching on what looked like a few dead chickens. He could hear their conversations, for they were practically shouting every now and then.

"Damn that Sarah... I was sure we would have had her this time!" Jareth looked closely, seeing the disappointment on their faces.

"If Jareth hadn't of interfered, she would have been done for." Another fiery snarled. Jareth chuckled under his breath, peering closer still. The first fiery sighed, throwing a leg bone into the fire pit. Feathers were strewn around, but mostly piled in a black heap.

"Vex, remember how Jareth go there in the first place. Sarah called for him. We learned from some of the other goblins 'round the city that she left him all those years ago. Why would she have returned?" Vex, as Jareth learned, looked puzzled for a brief moment, before shrugging.

"I dunno Linch. Ferz, toss me another one." The fiery named Ferz picked up a wing that had been ripped off, and tossed it to Vex. Jareth cringed at the sight of the fieries tearing into the chickens, and crawled closer to hear, for their conversation grew quiet suddenly.

"Linch do you think it's true? That Sarah's come back to become the Queen?" Vex asked, leaning closer to the fire pit to discard the bones. Jareth crouched low, preparing to invade on their little part at any given moment. But first, he had other plans, especially for that Linch character. A crystal formed into his finger tips, and he listened for Linche's answer.

"She may have. But I have a plan that will rid the Underground of that stupid bitch forever..." Jareth growled, letting the crystal slip through his fingers, and fall down into their circle. The fieries glanced at it, puzzled as to where a crystal such as that could have come from. The fiery Ferz reached out slowly, and put one fury finger on it-

And that's when it exploded.

Jareth had barely enough time to duck behind the tree as the eplosion ran through the forest. He could hear the fieries screams of terror as the smoke filled his senses, blinding him temporarily. He coughed once, waving his hand into the air to clear it. He stared down into the pit, seeing burning fieries, but yet some how Linch and Vex managed to survive, though just barely. Jareth snarled, lunging into the air, and landing down beside them. Linch looked up to see through the smoke a dark figure with mismatched eyes that seemed to glow with hate. The fiery gasped, and tried to crawl away, but Jareth's booted foot landed on his leg, crushing the bones beneath the surface. Linch howled in pain as Vex stood, wielding his blade. He weakly swiped at the Goblin King, but due to lack of strength, Jareth had plenty of time to pull out his own sword and block the attack. Vex had no time to dodge Jareth's swipe, which cut his body in half where he did not already come apart. The fiery was dead immediately.

Linch clawed at Jareth's boot, trying to injure him in some way. Jareth ran the tip of his blade along the fiery's back, before bending down, and lifting the damned thing up by it's fur. He squirmed in the King's grasp, before freezing all together as he stared into Jareth's eyes, frightened by the Fae's cold stare.

"I hope you realize that you days end here." Jareth growled, lifting his sword higher into the air, holding it so the tip was just under Linch's neck. He whimpered quietly.

"I didn't mean no harm. It's just after twenty years you build up a grudge... Please let me go, Your Majesty..."

"Nice try... but do you know exactly who it was that you attacked a week ago?" Linch looked puzzled, but he answered honestly.

"Sarah, of course." Jareth chuckled, before laughing.

"No." He replied simply, driving his sword through the fiery's head. Linch's eyes remained open, his face frozen in shock, even after Jareth removed his blade from his skull, and tossed the dead body into the fire pit that was still going strong. He wiped his blade clean by shoving it into the earthen ground, and pulling it back out slowly. Sheathing it gently, Jareth spun on his heel, climbing back up to the ledge where he had been standing, and disappeared in a poof of faery dust and peach scents. Upon his return, he found Aerynn still asleep in their bed. He smiled as he peeled his ashen and smoked clothing away, before climbing into the bed beside her, and falling asleep with his arms wrapped firmly around her.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Day Seven (Cravings, Mood Swings, and The Ice Mage)**

"Is it always like this?" I whined to my mother, staring down at her reflection in the crystal. She sighed, a pleasant smile on her face. She nodded, and I groaned, running my fingers through my hair, and pulled slightly. This couldn't be. I couldn't be this obsessed with suddenly wanting pancakes with ketchup instead of syrup. Nor could my bitchy attitude toward Jareth that morning have been normal. But Sarah said it was perfectly natural to have strange cravings and mood swings at this stage of pregnancy. She said human wise I was anywhere between month 4 and month 6. _'Dear God…' _I thought miserably.

"It'll all get better sweetheart. I promise." She said, her image flickering in the crystal.

"I suppose."

"Ha ha. Well, I have to run, Toby is going to be here soon, and I told him that I'd help him move into his new house." I froze, staring down into the crystal.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back the fuck up. Toby got a new place?" Sarah glared at me. 

"Please don't use that language with me, missy. And yes, Toby got a new place. He lives about a block from where I do." I nodded once, muttering an apology under my breath.

"Okay, well, give him my best, okay?"

"Will do. I love you honey."

"I love you too, Mom." Her image disappeared, as did the crystal in my palm. Jareth had told me not to worry about leaving them around, that after I was done talking to Sarah, it would disappear on its own. I sighed, staring out through the window out to the Goblin City and the Labyrinth itself. It was bustling like it had been a few days before, though rain poured down on the magical land. Jareth had told me that the winter seasons were coming in, now that summer was over. He had thanked me for the pendant I had given him, and in return he made me a fancy breakfast with just the two of us, and a bit of romance— though nothing beyond harmless kissing and butterfly touches.

And of course, how did I thank him this morning?

I cussed him out when he suggested that we take a walk through the gardens. He mentioned something like he had to deal with some Kingly affairs, and I hadn't seen him since then.

Naturally I felt bad, but I couldn't truly be blamed for it. It wasn't my fault I got pregnant with his child. It wasn't my fault that for the next few days I'd be the biggest bitch in the entire Underground. I sighed, placing my hand on my belly. The day before, I felt the first kick, which nearly sent Jareth into an early heart attack. He thought that there was something wrong, and when I explained it was the baby… it was like he was seeing daylight again. That look of awe and peace that crossed his face was so beautiful. I realized there was more about Jareth that I loved apart from his looks or his personality. It was his heart, and its purity.

The rain continued to sweep along the streets and alleys of the Goblin City, out into the Labyrinth and only ending Lord knew where else. I walked over to the window, placing my palm on the edge as I gazed out across. The clouds rolled along the skyline, and the weather smelled fresh and clean. But it was more intense than in the mortal world. True, after heavy rains is when we could smell the cleanliness. But here… it was automatic. I inhaled deeply, my eyes fluttering at the sensation of pure rain. Nothing to pollute it in the slightest. No smog… no smoke… nothing.

Damn it was good.

I left my position by the window, trotting down the stairs, and following my memory's map into the kitchen. Very wonderful and interesting memories were left here between myself and Jareth. It was quiet in the kitchen, light washing into the room, giving it warmth. I smiled softly, resting my hand on the stone counter. Though I had entered the room in search of food, I was no longer hungry for anything. Almost as if the air I had tasted up in the chamber had satisfied my strange cravings. I sighed, staring around the kitchen. Such beauty, the castle had. I knew that I would never tire of its mysteries. They were part of my life now. A life that I didn't know would ever end.

'_What am I thinking? All things have to end eventually… Even in the Underground.' _I thought sadly, glancing out of the small windows, and I could have sworn the plumps of clouds seemed thicker and grayer, the rain falling harder. I shook the feeling, glancing down at the ring on my finger and the roundness of my belly. I smiled slightly, leaving the warmth of the kitchen.

The castle was full of goblins, trolls, dwarves, and Fae, as I could see. Some of them greeted me with a casual 'Good afternoon!' or whatever. I nodded in response half the time. But much like Jareth, the Fae were a beautiful people. They had sharp features, intense eyes, and slightly pointed ears. Most of them wore attire similar to mine and Jareth's, but a few had their own twists. Strands of gold and silk were wound into intricate designs that resembled certain aspects of the Underground. Some wore necklaces with family crescents, and others had specific colors that they wore. Even though they all knew I had been here for several weeks and I would continue to stay, that didn't stop their staring. I'd hear hushed conversations relating to their awe of my appearance or Fae resemblances.

I glided through the throne room, passing out into the open courtyard that led to the Goblin City. I glanced up at the sky, seeing the rain. Instantly, I was irritated by it. What I had considered beautiful and relaxing a moment before, now appeared harmful and filthy. I grimaced in my distaste, before sighing again, and turning away from the open doorway. Instead, I walked down a narrow hall, through a random door on the right hand side. I blinked once, staring at a large room filled with bookcases and wall shelves loaded with encyclopedias, dictionaries, fiction, non fiction, biographies, poetry, and even a few 'How To…' books. I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding at the time. Light poured into the library, stained glass windows sending rainbows all around in glittering patterns of beauty and grace. I giggled to myself, walking through many aisles of books, until I came to the center of the room itself. Four hand-crafted wooden desks were positioned neatly in a quad on a soft, red and purple carpet.

Even in the warmth and light, the room temperature seemed to drop, and I could see my breath in front of me. Frowning, I turned around to see a woman with hair black as coal, skin as pale as flesh could be, and a pair of ice blue eyes. She was adorned with flowing blue robes that clung to her figure in a more seductive tone as apposed to the natural curves the rest of the Fae had with their own attire. A pendant in the shape of a oval made of ice rested just above her cleavage. The first layer was black ice, dull and scarred with wear and above it was a diamond, clear as could be. She was beautiful, but in a frightening sort of way. Almost as if everything about her screamed dangerous. My heart pounded faster in my chest, and I thought I saw a glint of hatred in her eyes. But a smile flicked on her thin, blue painted lips. She stalked forward, holding out her hand to me.

"You must be Aerynn." She said. I lifted my hand, and grasped hers in a firm and quick shake. Her flesh was cold as ice, but I didn't jerk away from it. I didn't wish to show my fear to the strange woman. She released my hand, and my arm dropped to my side.

"Pardon my rudeness. I am Celeste, Heiress to the Polar Regions in the Northern-lands of the Underground. I understand that you are engaged to the Goblin King, is this not true?" I paused, before finding my voice.

"Yes, this is true." I said, straightening my posture.

"And I see that you are with child." She added, briefly glancing at my pregno-belly.

"Yes, I am indeed." She smiled softly.

"I wish you the best of luck with the up-coming challenge you will face. But I do urge you to tell me what it's like to have a child." She said, walking over to one of the cushioned benches. I felt a tug that forced me to the follow her, even though I wanted to be rid of her presence as soon as I could.

"But can you not simply find out one day for yourself?" I asked softly. She sighed.

"Sadly, I cannot. Yes, I am in fact a Fae, but as part of my heritage, I was given a burden that I must carry." I frowned slightly.

"You don't have to answer, but may I ask what burden that might be?"

"I am to become Queen, and as such, because the Northern-lands are much, much colder than they are here, if I were to have a child, then such a child would not have time to be physically Changed before freezing to death. And besides, the body can only take such Change after a certain age. Even if a child were able to survive such temperatures, the Change itself would surely kill them." My heart skipped a beat at this, and I was suddenly regretting my ever asking. Thankfully, Celeste didn't have time to see my regret, before she changed the subject.

"So… how long have you known Jareth?" I glanced at her, trying to see if she was really curious or trying to find something to gossip about.

"Um… nearly two months now…" Her eyes widened slightly.

"_Two months? _And you're already getting engaged— not to mention pregnant?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Well… it's one of those instances where it hasn't been long… but it _feels _like I've known him for forever. I knew most everything about him before I even met him. And even though when I did first meet him it was hard to see much, I knew instantly who he was." I said, reliving my memories of a high school that seemed so distant, and a first meeting that would stay with me for all time.

"Fascinating…" Celeste said, a glint in her eye. I blushed faintly, a nervous laugh in the back of my throat. Her eyes continued to study my face, which made me feel very uncomfortable, and I was thankful for the next voice that I heard.

"Aerynn?" I turned my attention behind me, seeing Jareth standing beside a bookshelf. His eyes wavered from me to Celeste, and I saw worry. "Celeste." He said simply, a touch of harshness in his voice. I turned back to the dark haired woman, and her expression sent chills down my spine. Her face was calm, but her eyes were throwing daggers at Jareth. She blinked, and the coldness was gone. Replaced by what appeared to be a false warm smile.

"Ahh, Jareth. So good to see you again." She said, standing up, and gliding over to him. She threw an arm around his neck in a sort of half hug, but he didn't return the motion. He remained frozen.

"Yes… nice to see you too, Celeste." He muttered under his breath, his eyes locked with mine. She stared at him for a brief moment, before returning to me.

"It was very nice to finally meet you, Aerynn." She said, before waving goodbye, and disappearing around a corner. Jareth and I remained motionless for a moment, before we heard the library doors open and shut loudly. Jareth exhaled, appearing in front of me in a matter of seconds. I felt queasy, chilled and yet burning at the same time. He sat down in front of my, checking my forehead and my pulse.

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"Son of a bitch, Aerynn… You're burning up in some places, and in others you're ice cold." He said angrily. My hands trembled in my lap and I felt nausea creeping up on me again.

"I don't like her…" I whispered.

"She's an ice mage. And a cruel one at that. No one likes her." I shook my head.

"It isn't something like that. Her presence bothers me. And I'm pretty damn sure it bothers the baby as well." I said, unconsciously placing a hand over my belly. Jareth glanced down, covering my hand with his own. I stared into his eyes, feeling a sense of calm in them. His mouth was turned down in worry, and I was afraid it would stay like that. "She spoke so calmly, but everything about her was just… wrong… evil…" I continued, shuddering. Jareth pulled me into his lap slowly, cradling me against him. I sighed heavily, feeling a tear rolling down the side of my face.

"It's okay love. I won't let her hurt you." I inhaled sharply, choking back a sob.

"She spoke of the fact that she cannot have children. She spoke as if the fact that any child in her world would die was nothing. She made it seem like the child was the most unnecessary thing in this world. She's more than cruel, Jareth… that woman is heartless!" I silently sobbed into his shirt, grateful to release my fear of the woman. His arms wound tighter around me. I shook in his hold. We sat like that in silence until it felt as if something stabbed me in the gut, and I cried out in pain.

"What— What is it? Aerynn, love, what's wrong?" Jareth repeated these questions as I cradled my stomach in pain. Tears blurred my vision as my breathing quickened.

"I—It's j—just the baby…" I whispered. Jareth's hands stroked my face, my shoulders, my thighs… every visible part of me. My breathing was hard and ragged, and I felt another jab of pain. Though this time it sent spots into my already blurred vision. I felt him lift me into his arms, and the world spun around us, making my nausea even worse. I moaned, feeling myself being lied down upon a soft bed. I curled slightly into a ball, holding my stomach in my arms. I heard a soft _pop! _and a secondary though smaller body came to the bed beside me. Delicate and gentle hands with thin fingers traced patterns into the sweat on my face, and I felt my shirt lift, revealing my stomach. But all sounds and images were blocked from me. The only thing that kept me in the conscious state of mind were the caresses I was feeling from eventually more than one set of hands.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Day Nine (Complications)**

He ran his thin fingers through his hair, sighing loudly. Dark circles were under his eyes as he stared upon her sleeping form. Vixanne's thoughts along with Vizael's knowledge scared him. His body trembled slightly as he covered his face with his hands, his mind reeling through everything…

"_Vixanne… Vixanne, tell me what's wrong!" He shouted at the young Fae. Her face was pale, her eyes filled with worry. Aerynn had passed out shortly after a young Fae healer came to Vixanne's aid. Vizael swooped into the room, transforming beside him. His expression went from confused to shock in a matter of moments. Vixanne traced physical spells into Aerynn's forehead and stomach, moving her lips though not making a sound. The Fae healer, a small boy no older than a mortal five year old, muttered ancient spells for relaxation._

_Vizael stared down at Aerynn, seeing her face contorted in pain. "Had something happened prior to this?" Jareth shook slightly before answering._

"_Celeste…" He whispered._

"_Son of a bitch!" Vizael shouted, knocking over a chair. Jareth glared at his brother._

"_No, don't you dare! Do __**not**__ take your anger and frustration out on __**my**__ fiancée! If anything, take it out on me! I was the one who didn't warn her!" Vizael shot a dagger flying look at the Goblin King._

"_It's not like that, Jareth! Father warned Celeste not to disturb her in any fashion! The entire Underground knows that your future Queen is with child! Celeste knew better than most not to cause any sort of trouble!" Jareth roared in fury, but was silenced when Vixanne reached over and slapped him on the head, and placed her index finger over her lips. He sighed._

"_Fucking bitch! I HATE THAT WOMAN!" Jareth hissed under his breath. Vizael placed his hand on the King's shoulder comfortingly._

_Eventually, Vixanne sighed heavily, and Aerynn fell motionless. The Fae boy had already vanished with a bow. Jareth glanced at the girl, before giving her his full attention. "Well…?"_

_She turned to him, placing her hand on his cheek gently. 'If the pains had continued, she would have miscarried.' Tears brimmed at his eyes as he glanced at the young woman, exhausted on his bed. His lips trembled as he tried to form words._

"_W-what… caused them?" He asked softly. Vixanne looked away for a moment, before exhaling softly. She placed her hand back on his cheek. 'Fear. It appears as if it was a reaction caused by the baby. She was afraid, and the baby thought she was in danger.' Jareth leaned back, staring at the Fae girl in confusion. _

"_Fear?" She nodded._

"_So… it was self defense?" Vizael asked after being silent for several moments. Vixanne looked over at him, and nodded. "Interesting…" He said softly._

"_Father is going to want to know about this." Jareth muttered._

"_Indeed. Perhaps we can get that bitch exiled." _

"_How about we just fucking kill her?" Vizael chuckled, but shook his head slowly._

"_No. That would result in our getting exiled. If you were exiled, Aerynn wouldn't have a known and true King to stand beside her, and the Council would elect one." Jareth nodded slowly. True, he hated the ice mage to no believable end. But risking his Kingly rights and forever being exiled from his throne, Aerynn, and his future child? That was something he didn't want to risk._

"_Thank you, Vixanne." Jareth said, dismissing her. But she didn't leave right away. She frowned slightly, placing her palm back on his cheek. _

'_I'm worried…' Jareth frowned as well._

"_What for?"_

'_I told you the pregnancy would last thirteen days and nights. But the baby is developing much faster than I had originally anticipated.'_

"_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

'_I don't know.' Jareth sighed again. Vixanne leaned over, pecked him on the forehead, and disappeared. Jareth stared down at Aerynn, before silently sobbing to himself. Vizael was at his side in moments, placing an arm around his brother's shoulders._

"_I tried to keep her safe since the fiery incident. But it seems like no matter what I do, something tries to or evidentially does harm her." Vizael pondered this for a brief moment, before answering to Jareth's statement._

"_Perhaps danger or tragedy is naturally attracted to her?" _

"_I don't know, Vizael… I just don't…"_

Jareth looked over to see Aerynn changing her position slightly, turning her head to the left and raising her arm so her hand rested beside her face. He smiled slightly at how incredibly adorable she looked. The scars from the fieries had long since faded away; her skin glowed in the morning sunlight. The Labyrinth was drenched from the rain, but none of the civilians seemed to be truly bothered by it. There hadn't been rain in the Goblin City for years. From what the King observed, they enjoyed it.

But Aerynn's condition worried him. She had been sleeping since Vixanne had tended to her (once again). He knew that she needed sleep, but for almost two days? If she managed sleeping through dusk and into dawn, she'd be well on her way to three. He kept his gaze on her, studying her face. She had a button like nose, a strong jaw line, with plump, peach colored lips. Her eyes were adorned with thick lashes that graced her wonderfully. Her brown hair spilled around her like the petals of a flower. He followed her hand, down her arm, across the rise of the blanket, where beneath her breasts rose and fell with her breathing. The roundness was from her belly, so delicately shaped with pregnancy.

He smiled. He was going to be a father. For the first time, he would be able to experience holding his own flesh and blood in his arms. He'd have to think of several names to throw at Aerynn, asking for her input. A blush crossed his face as his gaze drifted to Aerynn again. He frowned slightly. But when was the last time she ate? Surely that would not go well with being with child. From what he learned, a child needed plenty of nutritious foods. Nothing too spicy or full of fats. Jareth blinked once, before quietly slamming his face into his palm.

He'd been watching mortals too much.

In particular… Sarah.

Though he had never watched her pregnancy with Aerynn, he had watched the first child. One that had been miscarried by that rat husband she had at the time. Even though he had been deeply infatuated with Sarah (and wanted her like a druggie wanted cocaine), he still considered her well being. And watching as he had beaten her like vermin was torturous. He would have flown to the moon and back to save her, but he knew better than most of the shield she had put up around herself. How he had hated it. A wall she had built in front of herself. He assumed she wanted to make sure he never interfered with her life again. But as time passed, he learned that she was trying to forget him.

And then Aerynn had to remind her.

He smirked slightly, imagining his lover's eyes. After first seeing those eyes, he paid close attention to Sarah's mind. Though it was mostly blocked, he had managed to get snippets over the weeks. He found that her mind was setting up barriers and walls to forget him, but her heart wanted a reminder. The magic that she possessed had allowed a reminder. It could have been anything, and it was the eyes.

Jareth remembered learning from Sarah's mind that her pig husband thought it had been a birth defect. That there had been something wrong with Aerynn. And no matter how many times he listened, the same answer would be given from her mind.

_There's nothing wrong. She's exactly what I wanted._

Jareth sighed, walking across the room, down the numerous stairs cases and hallways, before entering his throne room. It was bustling with goblins as they passed around a baby girl dressed in a light blue dress with yellow lace. He rolled his eyes. Another baby?

He sat down in the large throne. How he wished that he could be warned of such things like this. It was part of his job as Goblin King to visit whatever older sibling had wished away a baby. To explain the rules to them; the whole 'You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before the baby becomes one of us forever' deal. _'But when was the last time I actually did that?' _He thought, stroking his chin in thought.

'_When Sarah wished Toby away.'_ He answered himself. He glanced at the clock. All journeys began at the 13th hour. The clock face displayed it to be at 1:17. _'Hmph… this next one has quite a whi—' _The castle doors flew open, and there stood a teenage boy, panting for breath. Jareth raised an eye brow to the young lad, before promptly asking,

"Who are you?" The teen looked puzzled, but placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm Roy, O Mighty Goblin King. I want my sister back! _Now!_" Jareth sighed, waving his hand.

"Fine, take her." He said. The Roy kid cocked his head to one side, before he and his sister disappeared.

The goblins didn't like this.

"Sir! Why'd you do that?"

"Yea! We wasn't harming the little lass!"

" 'Twas totally—" Jareth stared down at the purple goblin.

"What? _Unfair_? You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is!" He sighed in anger. The goblins muttered in protest, but dropped the subject. Jareth had grown tired of the goblins rushing out to kidnap babies. Ever since Sarah had wished Toby away, he had feared that he would be attached to another young girl.

'_It's more annoying now… besides… I don't think I could fall for another… I don't plan on losing Aerynn.' _He thought with a smile.

No… it wasn't his intention at all.


	8. Twenty Four To Epilogue

**Chapter Twenty Four: Thirteenth Afternoon (Aerynn's Promise)**

Jareth paced nervously back and forth in the brightly lit hallway. Vizael sat in a window seat, leaning against the frame work, and staring out at the vast Labyrinth. Light poured into the wide hall, allowing few shadows to lurk even in the deepest corners. Painful cries came from the closed off room that was only ten feet from the King. His head snapped to the wood framing as the door opened and a midwife ran out, carrying an empty pitcher and two towels soaked in blood. His stomach curdled at the sight, and he forced himself to look away. The young Fae ran down the hall, and out of sight as the door opened again.

"Sir… the Lady requests your presence." Another midwife said. Jareth swallowed the lump in his throat, before glancing at Vizael. The pyro nodded once, before returning his gaze to the twists and turns of the Labyrinth once more. Jareth inhaled slowly, and followed the Fae into the darkened room. The smell of sweat, blood, and smoked lavender filled his senses. It was a strange combination that was both revolting and yet calming.

The chamber wasn't furnished elaborately, but it was enough. A large, cushioned bench sat beneath the wall to ceiling open window. There was a changing table, a large glass bowl filled with steaming water, and a side table with a clear jar that held burning lavender. That was where part of the strange smells came from. Upon the bed was a sweat and blood soaked Aerynn, her hair plastered to her face, her cheeks redder than a cherry tomato. She wasn't wearing any sort of top, her breast were displayed to those present in the room (which were all midwives, save for himself). A thin blanket covered her body from her waist to her knees, her legs propped up.

It was almost terribly agonizing hearing her screaming and crying out every few moments. The midwives urged her to keep pushing even after she cursed them and threatened them. Jareth cautiously walked over to her side, brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and glared at him with such a hatred he never thought possible— it stopped his heart for a few moments.

"You… You did this to me… I hope you will cherish your life… because it will be short lived when I'm done here!" She grunted in pain, before heaving for breath. A blonde Fae wiped her face with a damp cloth. Aerynn sighed, leaning her head back against the pillows as Jareth stroked her soaked hair. "I will make sure you pay… Believe me when I say the first thing my child sees is Mamma hacking Daddy's balls off!"

Jareth grimaced at the mental imaged. "Yes, whatever you say love. It will be done." Her face reddened further (if that was possible) as she pushed again. More curses spilled from her lips, and Jareth was surprised at the vocabulary she had. He turned to a midwife, and leaned close to her ear.

"How much longer?" He asked softly. The Fae tiredly wiped her brow with her forearm.

"Not much, Your Majesty." She answered, before carrying blood soaked towels out of the room. Jareth frowned. How much blood was she losing from this?

"Honey… I think it's time we learned something new…" Aerynn hissed, glaring at him again.

"And… what might that be, my love?" He asked, suddenly incredibly afraid.

"When this is over, I will shove Little Baby up your—" She grunted in pain, cutting off. "…Up your anatomy, and then _**you **_get to experience what it's like pushing a ten pound baby out of a tiny… ass… hole!" Jareth swallowed the lump that had once again formed in his throat. _'Best keep the mouth shut.' _He thought, stroking her hair and face. She screamed again, arching her back slightly. The King thought it would never be over—

But wait… that sound… A baby's cry?

"Wonderful, My Lady!" A midwife cried, aiding a nurse in wrapping the tiny baby in a light blue blanket. "It's a boy!"

The world seemed to slow as the nurse glided over to him. He didn't see the face at first, but that all changed in a matter of moments. Jareth's heart stopped beating for a split second in time as the nurse handing him the joyous little bundle into his arms. He stared down at the pale face with rosy cheeks, wisps of blonde hair, and two mismatched eyes. His gaze never lingered from that beautiful little face, so adorable and chubby. _'I can't believe it…'_ He thought, his heart skipping beats to catch up. His face flushed as he stared down at his son…

His _son._

"Jareth…" Aerynn spoke weakly, panting for breath. She held her arms out slowly. "L—let me… hold him…" Jareth sat down beside her, gently placing the baby in her arms. She tiredly opened her eyes to gaze upon her son. A bright, weak smile lit on her face as she poked the child's button nose. "He's…"

"Adorable? Beyond beautiful?" Jareth suggested, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"…Just like… his father…" She said. Jareth froze for a brief second, which allowed Aerynn to turn, capturing the kiss on the lips. He slowly cupped her face with one hand, stroking her cheek gently. As they pulled away, he rested his head upon hers.

"I love you." He whispered. She grinned.

"I love you too, Jareth." A midwife slowly eased the baby out of her arms for washing and clothing. But Aerynn nor Jareth made any sort of protest to it. They simply sat together, lost in each other's eyes. Only when a deep, nervous voice cleared his throat did their attention drift to the bystander.

"Umm… I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Vizael said. Jareth smiled as Aerynn looked upon the fire mage in thought.

"Oh, Aerynn. Allow me to introduce my older brother, Vizael." Jareth said, motioning to the fire mage. He bowed in response, and Aerynn smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet the future Goblin Queen." Vizael said, straightening his posture.

"And it is a pleasure to meet my future brother-in-law." Aerynn replied, bowing her head. Vizael glanced between her face and her breasts, constantly blushing like a love struck puppy. Aerynn giggled nervously, and apologized under her breath as she drew the blanket up, and tucked it under her arms. Vizael muttered a word of thanks, and turned his focus to Jareth.

"Do you have any thought of what the child shall be named?" He asked. Aerynn and Jareth turned to each other. A deafening silence fell between the two of them. Aerynn hadn't thought much on the subject of naming the baby, and Jareth couldn't decided. Aerynn glanced away for a brief moment, before turning to Vizael.

"…Aizel…" She said softly.

Jareth couldn't have thought of anything better.

**Epilogue: Wedding Day**

_(One month later)_

I swear I was seeing stars.

If not I had to have been high on something, because the world was constantly spinning around me like a merry go round. I clung to the four poster bed, trying let the nausea pass as Vixanne laced the bodice up, synching it tighter and tighter. I shut my eyes against the world, not wishing to pass out as air became scarce. Perhaps it was just the butterflies in my stomach. Who didn't get butterflies on their wedding day? Or perhaps it was the Fae child synching my bodice too fucking tight! I wheezed, trying to breathe with_out_ busting the cursed thing. How some people managed to wear these things, I would never know! Finally, she tied the remaining ribbons off with a fancy bow, before padding across the chamber to the large chair, where my gown sat. She lifted it with ease, gliding back over to me, and helping me into it.

I stared at my reflection in the large mirror that she had conjured. The gown was made of a sleeveless red velvet sort of vest tied together with golden ribbons in the front. By my shoulders were large puffs of velvety fabric that clung to my biceps, before flowing away from my arms all together with lace. The dress flowed away from my body in most cases, but it shaped me in all the right places, accenting the curves of my hips and breasts. I was wearing a simple pair of glass slippers (much like Cinderella's, it was very childhood reminiscent!) and the pendant that Jareth had given me. My hair had been curled, some put in a bun at the back of my head, and the rest loose and free. I smiled at myself, marveling at my own beauty. The engagement ring glistened on my finger. And soon, another would join it.

Vixanne turned to me, a bright, childish smile on her face as she placed her warm palm against my cheek. 'Beautiful', her thoughts filled my head, and I nodded in thanks. A goblin padded into the room, carrying a crystal that was a little larger than the ones I had seen before. The goblin, with his black face and beady green eyes, placed the crystal into my hands, before bowing low to me. He turned on his heel, and dashed out of the room. I stared down at the crystal as Vixanne fixed a fold in my dress. A smokey image began to fill the sphere, and my mother's face came into view. She was beaming with delight.

"Aerynn! Honey, congratulations!" She exclaimed, her voice ringing from the crystal as if she was standing beside me. I smiled at her reflection, a blush crossing over my cheeks.

"Thank you, Mom." I said in response. She sighed heavily, looking upset.

"Ooh! How I _wish_ I could be there with you on your wedding day!" She huffed, glancing at me with a smirk. I grinned.

"All you have to do is say the words…" I replied, feeling my heart pounding harder. "I'm sure the goblins won't mind picking up a familiar woman." I laughed as she blushed. Sarah tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. I frowned, staring at her image.

"Mom?" She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"Did you cut your hair recently?" She grinned, and nodded. I laughed again.

"It looks great on you!" I looked up to see Vixanne pointing at the large clock. I hitched a breath into my throat as the time read 5:15. Fifteen minutes till the wedding itself. I stared back down into the crystal. "Mom, do you want to come to the wedding?" I asked her. She blinked, before nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay… All you have to do is say the—"

"Can Toby come too?" I grinned.

"Of course!" She inhaled slowly.

"I wish the goblins would take me and Toby to the castle beyond the Goblin City… _right now!_" Her image vanished from the crystal as the air spun around the chamber. I turned my face away from the swirling glitter and smells of peaches, letting everything settle before I turned back. Sarah and Toby stood about ten feet from a wide eyed Vixanne. Sarah was adorned in a blue and white dress with lacing and beading on the front. It was a sleeveless dress which had roses stitched into the side seaming. Toby was wearing a black and red tuxedo suit with a silky white tie. I blinked once, marveled at the sight of my family. Sarah gazed down upon herself and at Toby, laughing as she looked over at me.

"Honey, you look beautiful!" She said, embracing me tightly. I smiled, feeling light as I held tight onto my mother. Toby stood beside me, and held his arms out as I let go of Sarah. I hugged my uncle warmly, feeling him rub my back softly. There was always something about Toby that made him more of your best friend that a family member.

"Congratulations, Aerynn." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, and pulled away. Vixanne motioned to me, pointing at the clock. 5:25 now. My face fell.

"Sh— ucks…" I corrected myself when Sarah gave me _the eye_. "Alright, Mom, do you remember how to get to the garden with the stone book throne, where the wise man and the hat were?" She glanced away, before nodding. "Okay, that's where the wedding is going to be. You and Toby can head there now, I have to go find out where I'm supposed to be." I kissed my mother and uncle, and they began to head to the gardens. I turned to Vixanne, who took my hand, and led me down a separate corridor.

_(Five minutes later)_

My heart thrashed like a wild horse in my chest, and I slowly inhaled to calm it. Vixanne, along with several other Fae girls, glided forward down the rose covered aisle. Hedges were decorated with red, pink, white, and yellow roses. Faery dust was sprinkled all over as the afternoon sun sunk to a special part in the sky. _'Twilight.'_ I thought, blushing slightly. It was one of my favorite times in the day. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, of which I was very thankful. I could hear the music playing; violins carried the main tune as a piano accompanied it. I was quite certain I could also hear a harp.

I walked forward, seeing the rows of people turned to see me. The lace veil covered my face, but still allowed me to see everything around me. Unfamiliar faces and faces I had briefly seen smiled at me. Toby and Sarah were near the front. I saw Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo standing beside my family. On the left hand side I saw Vizael and a man in white robes who looked like an elderly version of Jareth. _'His father, perhaps?'_ I thought, gliding passed everyone to the white alter. It was covered in white roses, a large crystal embedded into the top. I stood beside Jareth, glancing over at him. He was wearing the same outfit that he had worn when we first met, a Halloween dance that felt more like a distant dream than our first memory together. His new pendant was hanging from his neck.

An aged Fae man with white robes and a dark red scarf around his neck held a book open, and spoke clearly. "Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate love. We see it in the faces of Jareth and Aerynn, but we experience it in our own hearts as well. This love is powerful enough to untie the strong entangled knot of life. It is a love which is spoken of in all languages, seen in all colors, which kindles our souls with hope and which is our true home, our true meeting place.

"Jareth and Aerynn have opened their hearts to one another, and today they will share their vows of marriage together. We are deeply grateful to them for opening their hearts to us as well, inviting us to witness and share in this precious moment. To this day they bring the fullness of their being as a treasure to share with one another. Their marriage is being entered into reverently, with the recognition of a true union which has been discovered. For what greater joy is there for two pure souls than to join together to strengthen each other in all their endeavors, to support each other through all sorrow?

"We hope that the words and spirit of our gathering may be filled with a truth that will deepen with the passing years. We hope, too, that the meaning of the vows that Jareth and Aerynn are about to share with one another will deepen as well, as they discover the endless possibilities of this life together. This is a love which need not be tarnished by common events, but which can flower both in deepest adversity and in greatest joy. As the years go by, you will find more and more in one another a loveliness which neither comes nor goes, which neither flowers nor fades, no longer even taking the form of face or hand or words or knowing. Everything in your marriage can partake of this mysterious beauty beyond beauty, until wherever you turn you see reflections of this loveliness.

"We ask that the vision you have of one another be always informed by that radiant power which first brought you together. Love is stronger than your conflicts, bigger than life's changes, the miracle always inviting you to learn, to blossom, and to expand. It is to love that you must always return." The man's voice softened and I heard a soft sniffling behind me that I was more than sure was coming from Sarah. Jareth took my hand in his, and turned me to face him. His eyes sparkled with a shimmer of happiness that I had seen many times before. But it had never made me feel so alive like it did now. I swallowed the lump in my throat from joy as Jareth spoke the words that sent my soul to the heavens.

"Aerynn, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." I smiled brighter, feeling the tears brim at the corners of my eyes behind the veil, and I recited his exact words.

"Jareth, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." Still holding hands and turned to each other, Jareth and I turned our faces to the Fae man, who had a gentle smile on his face. He read from the book, glancing up at me as he read.

"Aerynn, do you take Jareth to be your Husband and King, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" I turned my head to stare into my King's eyes.

"I do." I said clearly. Jareth beamed as he returned his gaze to the Fae.

"And you, Jareth, do you take Aerynn to be your Wife and Queen, to love her, to cherish her, and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion?" He fixed his eyes upon me once again, no hesitation.

"I do." Vixanne stepped beside us, holding out two black velvet boxes to each of us. I took one, and opened the lid slowly, staring down at a golden band of rose petals, a crystal nestled on top. It was much like my engagement ring, but on the inside of the band, engraved were the words _'You are my love and light. My heart forever belongs to you.'_ I smiled as Jareth slid my ring next to the engagement ring, and I slid his on. We took each other's hands again, lost in the seas of each other's eyes. The Fae man spoke, but it was distant to my ears.

"Jareth and Aerynn, you have consented together to marriage before this company, pledged your faith and declared your unity by each giving and receiving a ring, and, as you are now joined together in mutual esteem and devotion. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness for you, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness, and may your days be good, and long upon, the earth. You may kiss the bride." Jareth released my hands, slowly reaching up and lifting the veil from my face. Over my head and behind my hair it went as his gentle hands cupped my face, and he leaned downward, capturing my lips in on of the many passionate kisses I had ever experienced with him. The family and friends stood and applauded. I was certain Toby wolf whistled as we pulled away from each other, simply lost in the arms of one another.

I stood, staring down at the two rings on my finger as many of the guests swirled around and danced with one another. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I smiled up at Jareth as he planted a soft kiss against my throat. I shivered in pleasure, and he chuckled. Though he hadn't been at the wedding itself, Aizel gurgled happily as he stretched his arms out to me. I grinned, lifting my son into my arms as I rocked back and forth with him slowly. His blonde hair had grown to completely cover his head. He was wearing a small blue tunic and pants with white socks. His pointed ears were slightly pink as he smiled at me.

"He's so much like you." I whispered to Jareth, pecking Aizel on the head. Jareth laughed, gently pinching Aizel's cheek.

"Yes… but he has the shine from your eyes. He has the blush from your cheeks. He has his mother's radiance of light…" He said in response. I blushed slightly, bouncing Aizel on my hip. He laughed in delight, before grabbing onto my dress. Jareth's eyes wandered over my frame, soaking in every inch like he'd never see me again. "You look beautiful…" He whispered softly, brushing his lips against the side of my neck again. Aizel gurgled again, curling in my arms as he shut his eyes. I smiled, feeling a shiver run down my spine as a moan rolled off of my tongue.

"Alright you two, I can see you want some alone time. Here, My Lady. I'll take the babe off of your hands." My eyes shot open as I stared at a smiling Vizael. He winked slightly, glancing at his brother as he lifted my son into his strong arms. I smiled at him, and nodded once.

"Oh, everyone's requesting that the King and Queen take a dance or a song." He added. I blushed, looking over at Jareth.

"What?" Jareth asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion as I took his hand, and led him back to where everyone was dancing and eating together. Through the maze of dancing Fae, I led Jareth up to the stage where the band was playing. I leaned over to a short blonde haired boy, and whispered a song into his ear. He looked puzzled, but when I explained the song, he picked it up easily from the few notes I gave to him. I took Jareth's hand in mine as he heard the tune. It was a song that he should have known well from watching Sarah. He grinned.

"_Now I've had the time of my life, no I never felt like this before. Yes I swear, it's so true, and I owe it all to you…_" Jareth sang. I grinned brightly, letting my voice ring through the courtyard.

"_Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you…_"

"_I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me._" I took a step off the stage, dancing through the crowd.

"_We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy!_" Jareth ran after me, sweeping me into his arms and rocking me side to side as our friends and family clapped their hands to the tune of the song. Sarah whistled as Toby cat called. I blushed madly.

"_Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each other's hand, cause we seem to understand the urgency!_" He spun me in several circles, my dress twirling around me like a brilliant white light in the setting sun. The moon, coming into view, was full and vibrant in the darkening skies.

"_Just remember—_" Jareth sang, taking my hands again.

"_You're the one thing I can't get enough of—_"

"_So I'll tell you something—_"

"_This could be love, because I've had the time of my life! No I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it's the truth! And I owe it all to you._" I spun away from Jareth, standing beside the altar, beneath all of the roses and the giant crystal. He stood at the end of the aisle beside two large hedges. He knew what was coming as well as I did. Fae women and men partnered up and danced off to the sides, keeping their eyes mostly on us, and occasionally joining into the chorus.

"_With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know!_"

"_So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control._" I took one step away from the altar, back towards Jareth. A bright, wide grin was on my face as I let my voice soar above the Labyrinth itself it seemed.

"_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say: 'Stay with me tonight'_"

"_Just remember you're the one thing—_"

"_I can't get enough of—_"

"_So I'll tell you something!_"

"_This must be love, because I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear it's so true. And I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life, and I've searched through every open door. Till I found the truth, and I owe it all you to!_" I ran forward as Jareth crouched low. I had already abandoned the glass slippers as the crowd turned to us to watch in amazement as Jareth grabbed me by the waist, and lifted me into the air, spinning in a circle as I hovered above all else. Cheers and whistles rang out as he lowered me back to the stone ground.

"_Now I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before—_" Jareth sang softly.

"_Never felt this way—_" People had stopped to watch us now as we slowly danced in a small circle. His arms were wound around my waist, and mine around his neck.

"_It's so true… and I owe it all to you because—_"

"_I've had the time of my life. No I've never felt this way before, yes I swear. It's so true. And I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life, and I've searched through every open door, till I found the truth. And I owe it all to you…_" The music faded as applause roared around us. I grinned before Jareth captured my lips once again with his in a fiery kiss that said every emotion his heart held. It was a kind of kiss I didn't want to end, but eventually, like most other things, it did. I rested my forehead against his for a moment, trying to fully believe that I was now married to this man and had a family with him.

"Aerynn, honey. We need to be getting back." Sarah's voice whispered in my ear. Jareth and I looked at her and Toby for a few brief moments. I nodded once, giving her a hug and kiss, as well as Toby.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight." I said in her ear. Jareth shook Toby's hand and gave Sarah a hug. I didn't notice Vizael's presence beside us, but Sarah gave the tiny sleeping Aizel in his arms a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations again, sweetie." She said, waving goodbye as Jareth tossed a crystal to her. It popped like a bubble just as it touched her fingers, and they were gone. Jareth's arms wound around me again, swaying me to the music as I leaned my head against his chest. I inhaled, smelling the intoxicating scent of peaches. My heart fluttered lightly as the music faded from my senses. It felt as if the world was empty except for us. If I didn't have such a strong tie to my friends and family, I would have been fine with it just being us. But that wasn't part of humanity. People needed change.

Well…

So far this was one fucking amazing change.

"Aerynn… I have something for you…" Jareth whispered in my ear, leading me away from the large crowd, to a more remote and silent place. My head spun with the excitement of the day, and he sat me down on a stone bench. He placed his palm over my eyes, telling me to the close them. I did, and a strong scent of musky magic filled my nose. After a moment, Jareth told me to open my eyes. Upon doing so, I stared down at a marvelous silver crown with blue and green jewels embedded into the frame. Delicate rose petals were entwined together, a crystal in the front. It reminded me of the ring and his pendant combined. And my guess was that was what he was aiming for.

"Fit for a Queen." He said, placing it on my head. I stared in awe at him, before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Thank you, Jareth." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Forever truly isn't so long." He said in my ear.

"It's only the beginning." I said, reaching up stroking his face with my fingers.

* * *

So. Yeah. Tell me what you think. XD Hahaha.


End file.
